Hidden Beneath the Surface
by inudemoness247
Summary: It was all just a mission,but she got caught up in it;that was ever suposed to happen.Now that she has returned to the present the tables have turned.She is now their mission and he is the one to get caught up in her. Hiei Kagome YYH X Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

~*~*~ Hidden Beneath  
The Surface ~*~*~  
  
By:  
Inudemoness247  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.  
  
^^^  
  
Inuyasha and the others were traveling in the eastern lands heading south. So far their search for more shards was unsuccessful. Inuyasha and Shippo were bickering about some meaningless thing while Miroku got slapped for groping Sango. Kagome just walked behind everyone her thoughts on a special someone.  
  
"Hey wench, can't ya hurry it up! You humans are always slowing me  
down." Inuyasha yelled from ahead. Kagome's positive glorious thoughts  
of him immediately vanished replaced by the sudden urge to strangle  
him and rip out his vocal cords.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. "We have been walking for such a long  
time. And us humans can't walk as long as you; seeing as how BIG and  
STRONG you are. So why don't we take a brake and SIT down. You can SIT  
by me if you like or if you rather not SIT by me that is perfectly  
fine." After several large thuds and all the dust cleared you could  
see Inuyasha lying at the bottom of a large crater.  
"Why you." Inuyasha muttered  
"My name is not you, its Kagome." While Inuyasha and Kagome bickered  
Shippo and the others were busting out laughing. Inuyasha suddenly  
stopped, sniffing the air.  
"KAGURA!" Everyone turned to Kagura's position. "If you want the jewel  
shards you mine as well leave cuz your not getting your hands on them,  
it's the same as last time and all the times before."  
"I come for the shards that the girl possesses except this time I will  
get them and kill you as well. Now DIE!!!" She yelled waving her fan  
in the air. "Dance of Blades!"  
  
Inuyasha and the others managed to dodge several of her attacks but not all of them. Sango got a blow to the shoulder and Kagome got a small wound on her right leg while pushing Shippo out of the attack's path. Inuyasha immediately bounded back charging at Kagura with the tetsusaiga. Kagura managed to get out of the attack's path but not in time before.  
  
"WIND SCAR!" Kagura got hit with most of the attack while trying to  
escape the attack's blow.  
"Inuyasha stand back!" Miroku yelled from behind.  
"Don't! Naraku's poisonous insects!" Sango and Kagome yelled. Suddenly  
out of no where an arrow flew out just barely missing Kagura leaving a  
light scratch on her cheek, but enough to let some blood flow down her  
face. All heads turned to the direction in which the arrow came.  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
"So you betray us? Then you will parish along with the humans." Kagura  
said raising her fan.  
"The next move and you die." Kikyo said icily. Kagura shot Kikyo a  
death glare before fleeing off into the evening sky.  
"Kik-." Inuyasha started to say but it was to late, she had already left.  
  
^^^  
  
That evening everyone sat around the campfire. Their wounds already tended to. Inuyasha had left some time shortly after the battle they had with Kagura. No one spoke of Inuyasha leaving all the sudden, they didn't want to upset Kagome on the subject. Kagome acted happy and perky as ever putting on a fake smile hiding her true emotions. Everyone found her behavior a little bit.. odd to say the least. They didn't say anything about it and just acted as though everything was normal and perfectly fine. But under all the fake smiles and laughs Kagome knew where Inuyasha had ran off to. At that very minute he was with her. Everyone around her acted as though nothing was wrong and she found that really unnerving.  
  
"Well I'm going for a walk you guys." Kagome said cheerfully not being  
able to stand it any more.  
"Are you sure about that Kagome? It's already dark out and demons  
could be any where." Sure it was true but Sango just wanted to say  
something to get her to stay other than saying 'Inuyasha is off with  
Kikyo, and we don't want you running into them'.  
"Yes. If any demons come along I can take care of myself." Kagome said  
disappearing into the forest.  
  
^^^  
  
Kagome had been walking in the forest for some time now and she knew soon she'd walk onto Inuyasha and Kikyo's 'secret' meeting. Ha- secret. Like she didn't know that he was off with her. She wasn't just some little kid, she knew. But sometimes she wished that she didn't.  
  
"Why did you save me back there?" Kagome could hear Inuyasha asking.  
"You should know the answer to that."  
"Your mine and I'm never letting you go." Inuyasha said embracing Kikyo.  
Kikyo's eyes looked in Kagome's direction. She was full aware of her being there.  
She quickly pushed Inuyasha to the side shooting an arrow in Kagome's direction.  
Kagome stumbled back a bit as the arrow went into her left shoulder.  
"Ahh-." Inuyasha's gaze shot over to Kagome.  
"Kagome?" He said staring at her blankly.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome muttered  
"Kagome what are you doing here?!" He said totally shocking Kagome.  
"You don't belong here."  
"What?"  
"Don't you see my reincarnation that Inyasha has me now." Tears began to fall  
down Kagome's face staining it with tears.  
"How could you?" Kagome said before running off. Now that she was gone  
Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo.  
"What? Where are you going?" He asked alarmed as Kikyo's soul gatherers  
picked her up carrying her off.  
"I must bid you farewell Inuyasha." She said disappearing into the night.  
  
^^  
  
The night was warm with a cool breeze. Kagome had ran till she reached the edge of a cliff and couldn't any more. She sat there on her knees crying, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. An arrow came out from behind pulling her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Kikyo!?" Kagome said turning around. "What are you doing here?"  
"Its time I get rid of you. You have gotten in the way one to  
many times." She said shooting another arrow at her, but luckily  
Kagome just got out of the way in time.  
  
Kagome regained her balance jetting off. Kikyo ran behind her occasionally stopping to shoot an arrow at her. As Kikyo let her arrow fly it hit Kagome in her left leg. The hit from the arrow made her lose her balance making her fall off the cliff.  
  
"Ahh-!"  
"Finally you are out of the way." She said icily before walking off.  
  
^^^  
  
Everyone had begun to worry about Kagome. It had been some time since she left and still she hadn't returned. Inuyasha had returned a while ago and hadn't said a word to anyone; that led them to believe that Kagome must have walked up on him and Kikyo. Inuyasha was thinking of what had happened. Kagome had seen them yet again. She had gotten in the way to many times.  
  
"Inuyasha its all your fault!" Shippo said angrily breaking the silence.  
"Shut up twerp!" Inuyasha bit out at him.  
"No! Its all your fault and we all know it."  
"Inuyasha if you didn't always have to go off with Kikyo none of this  
would have never happened." Sango said jumping in.  
"Look she didn't have to go wondering off when she knew that, that  
would happen. If I want to go off with Kikyo then I can if I want! And  
what I do with Kikyo is my own damn business! He bit out at them  
"Inuyasha you are so mean towards Lady Kagome. She has a lot of  
strength to put up with you." Miroku said joining in.  
"Though I an never see why." Sango said bitterly.  
"Look I don't care about how the wench feels about me, I only need her  
for the shards. And its not like I have feelings for her, I only love  
Kikyo."  
"Inuyasha.." Miroku and Sango said quietly shocked by what he said.  
"What you actually thought I had feelings for her?"  
"I'm going to find Kagome. Who needs to waste their time with him."  
Shippo said walking off.  
"Shippo's right." Miroku said following him with Sango right behind  
them.  
  
^^^  
  
It was dark, nothing could be seen only heard. In this space two figures stood, though you couldn't see who they were.  
  
"Have you done it?" Came a voice  
"Yes, everything is running along smoothly." Came another voice  
"Is she dead?"  
"Yes, She is no more."  
"Excellent. Things are perfect, she is dead and now everything will now begin."  
  
^^^  
  
Shippo and the others had been looking for Kagome for some time now. There was no sign of her.  
  
"Where could she be?" Miroku asked  
"Oh my god!" Sango said pointing to a piece of torn clothing on the edge of the cliff. They all dashed over to it with fear in their eyes.  
"Its Kagome's. Look at all the blood." S said shakily.  
"What on earth could have happened to her?" Sango said looking down the cliff far below.  
  
^^^  
  
+++++++ I know most of you are probability really mad at me right now, He- he. Such an ending.Is Kagome dead? Who are the mysterious two figures? Well only I know the answer to that! Well now that you are done REVIEW!!! Sorry about it being so short, I know it's nothing like what I usually write. And to let you know I AM NOT A KAGOME HATER, It just went really good with the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! My fans from 'Unexpected Powers' just to inform you I am working on the next Chappie as we speak! I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. AND THOES OF YOU THAT HAVE NOT SHOULD READ IT! I have had it out for some time now and it's a really good story with a ton of twists and turns that lave you spell bound and on the edge of your seat, or so I have been told. But any ways it's really good and I hope you decide to read it! Thanks for reading my story even this author note!!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 +++++++ 


	2. Chapter 2: Answers and more questions

Chapter 2  
  
________ I dedicate this chapter to Neptunegoddess062 and Mx2mnm because they was the only two that reviewed my last chapter. I thank you and you are a wonderful and your reviews made my day! _________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Nor do I own YYH. *I've decided to make this a crossover! *  
  
The group had been saddened by Kagome's death. She was their dearest friend and like a mother to shippo. They now traveled in a smaller group looking for the shards. Things were harder for them now that Kagome wasn't around.  
  
"There is a rumor that there is a jewel shard to the east." Miroku said  
"Come on if we start out now we might get there soon." Sango said grabbing her oversized boomerang.  
"I miss Kagome." Shippo said sadly  
"Yea I do to."  
  
^^  
  
Kagome was miraculously still alive. Somewhere along the line she managed to get some new clothes. She really needed some new clothes since her old ones were torn and tattered. Her new ones were black. She was wearing a fighting outfit tat was somewhat like a dress. The top was tight fitting and it had large wide slits on the side of the legs starting at her thighs and it went down to below her knees. Underneath she wore tight black pants like Sango's fighting ones and a pair of black slippers. There was a green vines and leaves design on it.  
She was currently just walking around in the woods aimlessly. She now had nowhere to go so she would travel around aimlessly. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and there was a warm breeze blowing threw her hair; and ah- did it feel good. The villages that she went threw were nice and the villagers were always so nice and generous. They would beg her to stay especially the men who would always stare at her.  
  
"So here you are." Kagome looked to see Kagura standing in front of her.  
"What do you want?"  
"I have been told to tell you this is not what you are suppose to be doing."  
"Then what should I be doing. I have a free will you know. No one controls me, not even Inuyasha."  
"Your employer should we call him wants you to come in for a new task."  
"Tell him I will come when I feel like it."  
"You should be more careful, you do not want to be killed by the dead miko now do you?"  
"I am careful enough."  
"Obviously not." She said taking off into the sky.  
  
Things did not last for very long, she knew that oh to well by now. Her 'employer' as she was calling him had another task for her, just great; she couldn't even have a break after all of what's happened. She should go and see what her 'employer' wants but...she can do it later. But then again...maybe she should, well make that could. She didn't have anything better to do.  
  
*Later *  
  
"So you called?"  
"I want to talk with you about your previous assignment." Naraku said. "It did not go according to plan."  
"I know, things happened."  
"You are to go back and finish the job."  
"Yes, Naraku."  
"Kagome is still to remain dead in their eyes, you are to do this in your real form."  
"Yes Naraku." Kagome said changing into her real form.  
  
This form of Kagome had long black wavy hair. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were green and colder and sterner. There were silvery green markings on her eyelids and two magenta stripes on her left cheek and her right was left bare. Her nails had turned into claws and fangs shown when she gave off a deadly smile. Along with her new look she got a new sent as well. It had a more fiery cinnamon sent to it along with the sent of orchards.  
  
"Before you go you should take this." He said handing her a black fan with silver ribs.  
"I can not control the wind, this is more suited for Kagura." She said handing it back to him  
"No it is suited for you." He opened it up holding it open fully, he  
quickly sliced threw the air with it. Sharp, razor like knives came  
out of it. "It holds a deadly surprise in it the same as you." He said  
smiling evilly closing it handing it back to her. (Ok this is a real  
weapon, I have seen it before but I can't remember the name of it. But  
if anyone has actually seen it and knows the name could you please let  
me know what it is called.)  
"I think this will come in handy." She said bowing then turning to leave.  
  
It was early evening. Inuyasha had found Kikyo and now they looked for the shards together. Kagome walked up to the couple interrupting their passionate kissing.  
  
"Ah- Inuyasha. At last we meet." Inuyasha jumped up standing in front of Kikyo.  
"Who are you?" He said glaring at her  
"It does not matter, for before you know it you shall be nothing but a  
dead corpse on the ground. But if you want to know I will tell you  
that I come on orders of Naraku as your dieing wish."  
"Then if you come on Naraku's orders then you must know you are no  
match for me."  
"Don't flatter yourself, without your little friends you are nothing."  
"You can tell him I will not return to him." Kikyo said speaking up.  
"Naraku does not want such pathetic humans as you, you are no longer  
use to him."  
"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha said charging at her. In a blink of an eye  
Kagome had her fan open and sliced threw his chest. "What?" blood  
spilt onto the ground, the sun was setting and it was getting even  
darker. Kagome attacked him again this time cutting a necklace that  
had some jewel shards on it; she ran and caught them.  
"Why thank you Inuyasha. I bid you farewell." She bowed to him then  
disappeared.  
  
Kagome was walking back to Naraku at the time being, she was in no hurry; just walking slowly taking her time and if she didn't like it he can get over it. While she was walking a kitsune demon appeared and walked over to her.  
  
"What is such a beautiful women like you walking about all by yourself?"  
"Who are you demon and what do you want?"  
"My name is Yoko Kurama and I just wanted to know what a pretty lady like yourself is doing out here, and your name of course."  
"Demon-"  
"Yoko if you do not mind."  
"Ok YOKO, I do not have time for your pathetic games you play."  
"I play no games, only one to have a heart of such a beautiful maiden like yourself." He said getting closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath.  
"Go away, I have no interest in you."  
"Fine." He said turning to leave.  
"I suggest you give me back my jewel shards." She said pulling out her fan.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Fine." She turned around and began to walk away. "Oh and thank-you for giving me my shards." She said holing them up walking away from a dumbfounded Yoko.  
  
Kagome finally decided to go back to Naraku, he was probably mad at her for not returning right away.  
  
"I do not like you taking your time and almost getting the shards almost taken." Naraku said taking away from her thoughts.  
"I don't see what the problem is. I have the shards and its not like I'm so careless as to let the shards be taken."  
"Next time bring the shards straight back."  
"Whatever."  
"The shards." He said holding out his hand. "Now I have all the shards in my possession."  
"Except for these." Kagome said  
"I expect you hand them over or be punished."  
"Oh come on Naraku, you expected me to just let you have the jewel once it was whole?"  
"Kagura." Kagura appeared behind Kagome with her fan open and ready to strike.  
"I never did like you." Kagura said smirking. Kagura was about to strike but froze on spot with a purple glow about her. "What?! What are you doing to me?"  
"Have you ever wondered what its like to be purified?"  
"Why yo – ahh!" The glow brightened turning a white; it covered Kagura so that you couldn't even see her. When it vanished there was only a pile of ashes.  
"Now come on Naraku, you actually thought she could kill me?" Naraku glared at her. Kagome opened her fan. "Hand over the shards and I might let you live."  
"Oh come on, you actually threaten me?"  
"Yes, and not only that." She went out and attacked him, leaving a deep bloody gash across his chest. Using her miko powers she paralyzed him so she could easily reach down and pick up all of his shards. "I thank you Naraku for making this so easy for me." With that she turned around to leave.  
  
Once Kagome was outside she was greeted by no other than Sango and the others fighting with Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you, you just used Kagome!" Sango yelled  
"So what if I did. I don't care I got Kikyo."  
"What that corpse?!"  
"Don't call Kikyo a corpse!"  
"I can and just did!"  
"May I inquire why you are arguing out here?" Kagome asked interrupting them.  
"You!" Inuyasha yelled  
"Ah, the mutt speaks. Not that its unusual for him, it would be surprising if he didn't."  
"Hu?"  
"She just insulted you half-breed." Sango said  
"Why you!" He said to Kagome. "At least I'm not a pathetic human like you!" He yelled at Sango  
"You're making fun of your own race, or at least half of it." Kagome was getting annoyed at them for ignoring her. An idea suddenly popped into her mind, she smirked.  
"Ever wonder on what happened to your little miko friend?" Everyone turned their attention to her.  
"What about her? That wench disappeared with my shards."  
"For one Kikyo had tried to kill her."  
"So what, the weakling is dead now, she fell of a cliff."  
"Oh she is very much alive. Aren't they beautiful." Kagome said pulling out the shards.  
"The shards!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hand them over wench!" Kagome returned to her human form.  
"Kagome?! You're alive! Wait, how did you get all of those shards?" Shippo asked.  
"You! You're the one who stole my shards!" Inuyasha yelled. The shards formed into one, the jewel was whole again.  
"Kagome, hand over the jewel."  
"Naraku!" Everyone but Naraku and Kagome yelled.  
"Oh, come on why would I ever do something silly like that?"  
"Kagome hand over the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled  
"Or do you wish to die my reincarnation?"  
"I was never or will never be your reincarnation corpse." Inuyasha charged at Kagome. Kagome jumped away but Inuyasha managed to grab her ankle and pull her down.  
"Hand it over Kagome or die." He said standing over her. Kagome grabbed his leg from where she was on the ground shocking him with her miko powers.  
"Kagome I insist you hand the jewel over or your precious friends die." Naraku said.  
"Naraku, I will never hand it over to the likes of you!"  
"Then they die. Kanna, Kohaku." The two appeared at his side. "Kill them. Kohaku attacked Sango with his sickle and Kanna stole the others souls. Kagome got up to stop them. Opening her fan she attacked Kanna and Kohaku. "Trying to kill them will not save your two friends."  
"I can still save Sango and free the others as soon as that mirror is broken."  
"Not if I stop you." Inuyasha said bringing Tetsusaiga down on her shoulder.  
"AH -." She screamed in pain as blood poured out soaking the ground. Vines shot out wrapping themselves around Inuyasha tightly.  
"Kagome hand it over. I know how you feel about Inuyasha even though you try to hide it."  
"Naraku!"  
"He'll die too just like the others and it'll be all your fault."  
"Leave him out of this."  
"Hand it over."  
"Never!"  
"Then watch the one you love die!"  
"NOOOO!"  
"Give him the jewel." Kikyo said pointing an arrow at her.  
"I can't!"  
"Then he dies." Kikyo let the arrow fly aimed at Kagome's chest, Kagome moved to run to Inuyasha. Instead of hitting her heart it hit her arm.  
"NO! Inuyasha!" She yelled as Kanna sucked up his soul and Kohaku destroyed his body so that he wouldn't be able to come back. Blood went everywhere.  
"Its all your fault he's dead!" Kikyo yelled pointing another arrow at Kagome. Kagome back flipped out of the way, opening her fan she charged at Kikyo. Kikyo fired another arrow but Kagome cut it in half in mid air. She was about to attack when Kohaku's sickle struck Kagome in the back. Kagome fell, her hand grabbed her arm in pain as her wound bleed more.  
  
'I have to get out of here before I bleed to death.' Kagome thought as her whole body glowed blue and she disappeared right before another one of Kikyo's arrows hit her.  
  
Koenma had called everyone together at his office for a new assignment.  
  
"Toddler what is so important to drag me away from another date?"  
"Well-." He was about to say when Botan appeared in the room and looked very scared about something. "What is it Botan?!" He said angry that she just disrupted them.  
"Its Ka-." The door busted open with a bloody and badly injured Kagome coming in leaving a trail of blood behind her. She still had her hand on her wounded arm as she walked over to Koenma's desk.  
"What happened!!!?" Koenma said very worried.  
"I finished that stupid mission for you."  
"Good, now-."  
"You stupid runt!" She yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You sent me there know that would happen!!!"  
"I'm sorry!!! I didn't know!!!" Hiei and the others kept quiet. Kagome threw him down into his chair.  
"I don't have time for this." Kagome said turning to leave."  
"What about the jewel?!?!"  
"It is where it belongs and where it will be safe." She said walking out slamming the door shut.  
"Damit Botan! Why didn't you tell me she was on her way!"  
"I would have sooner but she just showed up." Botan said scared  
"Who the hell was she?" Yusuke asked  
"She is one of the best spirit detectives I got. She just got finished with a mission that she has been on for several years now."  
"YEARS?! What the hell was it? She can't be all that great if it took her that long."  
"Her missions are harder and more complicated than the easy one's I give you."  
"EASY!?"  
"Koenma, who is she exactly?" Kurama asked  
"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
"She's pretty." Kuwabara said  
"What did you bring us here for?" Hiei asked  
"Oh yes back to what I was saying. You four are to attend a high school. There is an odd power coming from it, we are not sure if it's a demon or what."  
"What school?" Yusuke asked  
"Sodai High school and ALL of you are to attend even you Hiei."  
"Hn."  
"You start tomorrow. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"  
  
Ok peeps, I'm SO sorry about taking forever to give you guys another chapter and also that it's a horrible one at that. I'll try to do better next time and I'll try to update sooner. Please review cuz I'm really down about having hardly any reviews. Even if you think it stunk please review so at least I know someone read it or I'll stop all together.  
Inudemoness247  
  
Sodai – grand *I know a crummy name; well sue me! Well not really, but I had to come up with a name and that's all that came into mind.* 


	3. Chapter 3: the girl

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.  
  
It was a shiny bright sunny day and the birds were singing. Yusuke and the others were all in their new school uniforms walking to school. All their outfits were blue with black buttons and silver and black trimming except for Yusuke and Hiei who decided they rather wear something else. Yusuke wore his usual green outfit and Hiei wore an all black uniform that was baggier than the others with silver trimming. Hiei was enoyed that Koenma made him go and Yusuke hatted going to any school period. Kuwabara was going on about all the good looking girls this school was supposed to have not even thinking about none of them would even go with his deformed self. Kurama groaned at the idea of all the girls, no matter where he would go he would always have a fan club.  
  
"I can't believe he made me come to this stupid school." Yusuke complained  
"Oh come on just think about all the girls. Hey look at her." He said going into a trance drooling over a girl up the street surrounded by boys. "I must save the beautiful maiden!" He pronounce about to run off when Yusuke yanked him back,  
"Run up there and you'll give the girl a heart attack." He said walking over to the girl with the others following.  
"Oh come on, how many times are you going to refuse. Any other girl would be happy just to stand by me." Said a boy wrapping his arm around the girl's waist.  
"You are pathetic, you asked me once you asked me twice. Get it threw your head I will never go out with you!"  
"Look you just started this school a week or so ago it would be good for you if you just agreed to go out with me."  
"Fuck off!"  
"Oh don't be like that." He said grabbing her ass.  
"Why you little-!" She was cut off when he pushed her against a wall and started kissing her. The girl grabbed him by the wrist and threw him in Yusuke's direction. "Next time you decide to pull a little stunt like that I'll make sure you die."  
  
Yusuke and the others were in awe over the girl. She had on a short black skirt with a tight gray top that had a black bow and silver and dark blue trimming. The outfit showed off all her curves and there was a V cut at the too showing some cleavage. Along with this she wore black tie up boots that went up to just below her knees. The only make-up she wore was eyeliner along her dark mysterious red eyes. *Her eyes are the color that Hiei's are. * She had her black raven hair up in a French braided ponytail and left her bangs to cover her eyes a bit.  
  
"Give me a call when you decide to stop being such a bitch." The guy said walking off towards the school.  
"Wow, you sure know how to handle yourself." Yusuke said. "I'm Yusuke and these are my friends."  
"Oh the new kids."  
"Would you do me the honor of being my girl friend?" *we all know who that is so I'm not going to bother to say it. *  
"You are new here so I'll let this slide, now get your hands off of me before I decide other wise."  
"That idiot is Kuwabara, the short guy is Hiei and the red head is Kurama." She gave them all a nod.  
"Well off to the prison." She said turning to leave.  
"Hey you didn't give us your name!" Yusuke yelled after her.  
"Didn't give it." She said while kept on walking.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The spirit detectives got their schedules and headed off to find their classes. Koenma had made it so that they all would have the same classes.  
  
"Hey I think this is the one." Kurama said opening the door to the class.  
"Hello, welcome to Sodai High school." The teacher said. "You must be the new students. Ok just tell your names to the class and find a seat."  
"Im Yusuke, the red head is Kurama, the short kid is Hiei, and the deformed guy is Kuwabara."  
"Hey-!"  
"You can take your seats now." The teacher said cutting off Kuwabara.  
  
They all picked out seats in the back of the class by the windows. The class had been going on about thirty minutes when the door opened.  
  
"Hey its that girl." Kuwabara whispered.  
"Miss Higurashi explain why you are so late for the third time this week." The female teacher said.  
"Because I am." She said ignoring her taking a seat in the back of the  
class in a corner the opposite side of the room as Hiei and the  
others.  
"Miss Higurashi this isn't a good way to start your new year at a school off."  
"Does it seem like I care." The class got quiet.  
"You are to see me after class."  
"And count on me not staying. Now would you get back to your pathetic  
lesson and try to teach us something we don't know." The teacher  
narrowed her eyes at Kagome then turned around to write on the board.  
  
For the rest of the class the teacher tried to go threw with her lesson asking Kagome all the questions to the problems just trying to get her to answer wrong but every time Kagome would give the correct answer and the teacher would get even more angrier. The class would laugh each time at the failed attempts of the teacher.  
  
"Who the hell is that girl?" Yusuke asked  
"She acts like you." Kurama said  
"Only smarter." Kuwabara said getting punched in the head.  
"Have ya'll noticed that all the other girls are dressed different." Yusuke said. And he was right all the other girls had a bit longer skirts that were dark blue with a white short sleeve top that had blue bows and black and silver trimming. The outfits didn't show anything and they all wore normal shoes.  
"Ya, what a shame." Kuwabara said  
"Like any of them would go with you." Just then the bell rang.  
"Miss Higurashi you are to stay." But she had already walked out of the class.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
School was about the same as ever, boring and slow. It was finally lunchtime and all of the spirit detectives were happy about that. Hiei had disappeared of to do who knows what and the others had gone to eat.  
  
~With Hiei~  
  
He had gone to the top of the building to be alone, not wanting to be around a bunch of humans but someone had already made it there. The girl from earlier was there and was surrounded by the guy from this morning and a bunch of his followers.  
  
"Go block the exits." The guy commanded. They all left to do as he asked. "No one's here now to see so you're plain out of luck." He said trapping her between him and the fence that surrounded the area. He let his demon aura surround her.  
"I figured you were a demon."  
"How very smart of you, then you should know you can't escape me." He grabbed her wrists with one hand holding them above her head while the other roamed her body. He kissed her harshly on the lips while his hand made its way up her skirt. Kagome let out an inhuman growl.  
"Get the fuck off of me." She said in a deadly tone.  
"Not till I'm good and done wench." He said tightening his grip on her wrists. A dark red aura surrounded her and her eyes glowed a crimson red. His grip loosened. "What the?"  
"I did warn you." She said letting out a laugh.  
"I'll see you later, I don't have time for this." He said disappearing and Kagome turned back to normal.  
"Who are you?" Hiei said approaching her.  
"Why is it when ever I turn around you or one of your friends are there."  
"Who are you, that power doesn't seem human."  
"Hey Hiei what was with those guys guarding the door? Don't worry we took care of them." Kuwabara said. "Hey its you." Kagome turned around and walked away.  
"What's with that girl?" Yusuke asked  
"There is an odd aura about her." Kurama said eyeing her as she left.  
"Hey what was with those guys and what were you two doing up here?" Yusuke asked grinning  
"Nothing like that you baka. That guy from earlier was here and had those guys watch the place while he was with her."  
"Whatever."  
"That guy is a demon." Hiei said in a board tone.  
"Well let's go tell Koenma so we can leave this place. I wanna ask him about that girl, something about her isn't right." Yusuke said pulling out his communicator. "Botan, we need a portal so we can talk to the toddler."  
"Right away!" A portal appeared just then and they were off to see Koenma.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_  
  
"Hey toddler we found out what that..whatever it was, was."  
"Yea it was some demon." Kurama said  
"Yea he was all over this one girl. Speaking of her do you know anyone by the name of Higurashi?" Koenma froze  
"Botan!!!!"  
"Yes, Lord Koenma?"  
"Explain."  
"Why she's there?"  
"YES!"  
"Uh-well I guess she transferred..."  
"Then why weren't we told?!"  
"I'm not sure."  
"You said it was just a demon?" Koenma asked  
"Yea, but what's with the girl?"  
"You are to continue attending that school, I want full reports on that girl."  
"Lord Koenma won't she be mad about us spying on her, she was quiet mad about the last mission you-."  
"Never mind that, she could be up to something. That would be just like her. And if she were to get hurt... Oh no, not to mention what dad would do." He wined  
"Who is this girl? If we have to watch her we should at least know who she is."  
"Oh yes that.. Her name is Higurashi Kagome."  
"What? Her, that girl that came into the office?"  
"Look I don't have time for your questions, I have other things to take care of. Botan."  
"Yes, I'm on it!" A portal appeared below the group, the instantly fell."  
"I'm going to kill youuuuu!" Koenma could here Yusuke screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys sorry it's so short, I never write this short of chapters. I'll try to write a longer one next time. But now that your done push the purple button!!! You know you want to; you just love it. But anyways thank you all that reviewed last lime it meant a lot to me, I was beginning to think no one like this story. I know the last chapter was rushed and the first might have been to but hopefully this one was better. Ok another thing, should it be Hiei/kag or yoko/kurama/kag? Or should it be someone else? Till next time, Bai-bai!!!!  
Inudemoness247 


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and I never shall...so sad, is it not?  
  
Kagome was walking threw the park to her apartment. After getting back from her last mission it made her sick every time she saw the God tree or passed the well that let her travel threw time. They were always reminders of her failure to save them, and how they died all because of some mission she had to do. She simply left one morning with out a goodbye to her family. With the money she received from Koenma she didn't need a job, she received enough money from him than she would ever need.  
The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. They were all over the park, just how she liked it. Soon their petals would fall like snow covering the ground, she loved that time of the year the year the best. The day was cloudy but sunny with a cool breeze calming her nerves of the irritation that had been brought from the day's events. A sigh escaped her mouth; she was tired and ready to have a long, hot, relaxing bath. She felt prying eyes upon her, watching her every move. It was one of the demon's followers. Kagome turned around to face the spy.  
  
"You must really love your job." She said smirking using her powers to  
light him on fire.  
  
Kagome watched as the flames consumed him then vanished leaving a pile of ashes where he once stood. The wind blew, blowing the ashes away. She smiled in satisfaction then created a portal to her apartment and left the scene.  
  
  
  
Kagome arrived in her apartment. The apartment building she was living in was the nicer larger kind. To her left was the living room. There was a sliding door on the left lead outside and onto the porch *the wall opposite of her *. On the wall infront of her to her left was a t.v. and infront of the t.v. was a coffee table and a white couch. To the right of the coffee table was a white leather recliner. To her right were the kitchen and the dinning area. And infront of her was a hallway that lead to three bedrooms and a bathroom. At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom, which was hers. On the right side were two spare bedrooms and on the left was the bathroom.  
Kagome headed straight towards the bathroom. The bathroom was a light yellow. As she walked in there was a large tub in the middle with candles surrounding it. The sink was infront of her and the toilet was on the back wall by the closet. Next to the closet on the right was a door leading to her room. She quickly stripped and went to bathe. After a while she became all pruny so she got out, wrapped a towel around her self and went to go dress.  
She went and searched for a good outfit in her closet in her room. She finally decided to wear a light bluish green dress that had black around the edge of the bottom. It went to just above her knees with small slits starting below her thighs going down. It was short sleeved and had a square neck. Kagome French braided her hair and put on some eyeliner. Just then she heard her communicator start ringing. She frowned and went to go see who it was.  
  
"Koenma what do you want now?" She asked still pretty pissed at him.  
"I was wondering if-."  
"If its another mission already you can forget it." She said cutting him off.  
"Well actually I wanted o cheek up on you."  
"We both know that isn't the reason, you never cheek up on anyone.  
What do you really want?"  
"Ok...I really uh.. wanted to know... if you were going to tell my dad?"  
"What your scared of him?" She taunted  
"Look pleaseeeee don't!!!! I won't do it again, I already told you  
that I was sorry!"  
"I actually haven't decided what I wanted to do. You know I could... but  
its funny to watch you panic." She said closing the communicator.  
  
King Enma was coming back from a business trip in a couple of days. He was all she had for the longest time. She had seen her real family die before her very eyes. Then later King Enma had found her and took her in.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
It was a dark starry night and the full moon was high in the sky. She sat in her mother's lap with her arms wrapped around her upon a grassy hill. Her mother was pointing out all the stars to her while at the bottom of the hill her father was teaching her older brother how to fight with a sword.  
  
"Kagome, the stars can always help you." She was whispering into her  
ear. "When you are lost and don't know where you are they will guide  
you back to where you need to be." A cold breeze blew making a young  
Kagome shiver. The clouds soon filled up the sky making it even darker  
and not a star was seen.  
  
Kagome's brother and father stopped and looked up at the sky. Out of nowhere a demon in a black hood appeared holding her brother up by his neck. Her father got into fighting stance letting out a fierce growl. Her mother stood, blood seeping into her eyes. The young Kagome trembled in fear, at the way her parents were acting.  
  
"Let go of my son." Her father said angrily.  
  
The demon tightened his grip on her brother's neck before plunging his hand threw her brother's chest and out the other side. Kagome screamed as her brother fell limp in the demons grasp and blood poured out of the wound. The demon threw him onto the ground; a pool of blood soon developed below him. Her father grabbed his sword and charged at the demon. Her father was well skilled in the ways of fighting but some how the demon escaped and followed by cutting off her father's hand that held the sword.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" "Get Kagome out of here!" He called to her mother.  
"Kagome run, We'll find you once its over. I have to stay and fight  
along with your father." "But-."  
"Run!" She said cutting her off. Frightened she obeyed running as fast  
as her body would allow her with salty tear ran down her face.  
  
As she ran she heard the sounds of fighting behind her; the sounds of swords clashing and the cries of pain. An evil laughing could be heard.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Kagome heard her mother yell.  
  
Soon after her mothers words came a strong white blast of energy knocking Kagome down some rocks. The rocks sharp edges cut her skin causing her to bleed and cutting her clothes.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Days had gone by after that day. It rained for two days. Kagome just wandered around never stopping afraid if she did the demon that killed her parents would find her if he even were still alive. Then on the fifth day King Enma came across her and took her in. He had become a father to her. She had lived with him till she got older and started the mission that she had previously finished. She had gone to live with the Higurashi's and they became like a foster family. As far as they knew she was their daughter, sister, or grand daughter; depending on who it was. They received false memories of things to make it seem like they had been there as she grew up.  
  
King Enma was protected of her and punished who ever harmed her in anyway, whether it be physically or mentally. Koenma was like her brother, and over time they became her family. Her real parents were demons. Her father was a fire demon and could change his appearance at will and her mother was an element demon. Because she was an element she was able to control all the elements and other powers too like time. Kagome had inherited their powers and powers of her own as well like miko powers, which is odd for demons. Even though she had the power of the elements she hardly ever used them, she mostly just used her fire and miko powers.  
Kagome went and turned on the t.v.  
  
"Man, there's nothing on. I guess that means I'm going out." She said  
getting up.  
  
Kagome put on some shoes and headed to the park.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked threw the park watching two kids running around. Their mother called saying they had to go. The two children pouted but left any ways.  
  
"Why isn't convenient that I run into you here."  
"Sodo!" (Ok I'm naming that guy Sodo which means havoc, If he already  
has a name I have forgotten it. But if he does please tell me, I will  
never know if you don't because I accidentally deleted chapter 3 on my  
computer. )  
"What? Your not happy to see me? I'm happy to see you though and I see  
that fire apparition isn't here; good." He said grabbing her wrist.  
"Get off of me." She warned  
"You know if I leave now I will only come back another time, so why  
try to resist me? Maybe I should just come see you in your room  
sometime; away from prying eyes." He said leaning closer.  
  
(Ok since I haven't described what he looks like yet I'm going to do it here.) Sodo had dark green eyes with a lighter green ring around them. His hair was short and spiked a bit. It was jet black with red tips. He was dressed in the school's uniform and is a bit taller than Kagome.  
  
"Sodo I will have no problem killing you here and now." His eyes had a  
greenish glow around them.  
"Kagome you will be mine body and soul. I will become a drug that gets  
you high and makes you never want to come down. I'll make you want me  
this bad and more." He said tightening his grip on her letting his  
nails dig into her skin some. Kagome backed up away from him till she  
was pinned between him and a tree. "Watashi no mono..." (Watashi no mono  
means mine.) He said with lust filled eyes kissing her roughly on the  
lips. Kagome froze under his gaze. He bent down running his tongue up  
her neck then down stopping at the junction of her neck and shoulder.  
Kagome snapped back to reality and realized what was going on. She  
quickly blasted him off of herself using her miko powers. "Why you  
little!" He said standing up.  
  
Kagome turned and ran but Sodo was soon on her. He knocked her down straddling her hips and pushing her down by her shoulders. Kagome struggled but he only pushed down harder. He dug his nails into her skin trying to make her obey. Kagome's eyes had a red glow to them now.  
  
"Ah-! What the hell bitch!" He said jumping off of her after her skin  
burned his hands. Kagome stood facing him, her head bent down some and  
her bangs shadowing her face a bit. Her nails sharpened and her taste  
for blood drew stronger.  
"He, he, he." Her laugh was filled with malice and chilled your bones.  
Static electricity formed in the air around the air around her as a  
black aura surrounded her. "You little fuck, you think that you can  
just come up and do that to me? I think not." A long straight sword  
*like Sesshomaru's in a way * appeared in her hand. The hilt was black  
and near the blade was a perfectly round ruby. Black flames enclosed  
around the sword giving it a deadly look. Sodo narrowed his eyes at  
her before disappearing.  
  
Even though Sodo had left Kagome's demon was full of malice still, it wanted to taste blood. Vines shot up from the ground wrapping themselves around Kagome's wrist trying to squeeze the sword out of her hand. The vines caught fire as soon as they touched her burning skin. Kagome turned and saw Kurama.  
  
'I have to calm her down, there is no telling what she might do in  
this state.' He thought.  
*She's hot; I can only imagine what she might do. * Yoko said in  
Kurama's head.  
'Is that all you can think about?!'  
*I think I have seen her somewhere before?*  
  
"Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Kurama said.  
"But that doesn't mean I don't want to hurt you." Kagome's demon said  
  
*That voice is sexy. *  
'Shut up, this isn't the time for that!'  
  
Kagome jumped out at him swiftly swiping her sword at him. Kurama quickly sidestepped getting out of the swords path. Kurama jumped back as she came out at him again. He threw a seed out at her; it landed on the ground next to her releasing a pink smoke. Kagome instantly dropped the sword onto the ground with a clatter then falling herself. Kurama quickly went over to her. As he bent down to pick up her sword it burnt into flames then disappeared.  
  
"Opps, I hope she isn't mad or at least to mad."  
  
*I bet she's sexy when she's mad. *  
  
Kurama ignored Yoko and bent down picking her up then headed back to his place.  
  
  
  
Hey peeps, I hope that was good enough for ya and longer too. So now just go and push the little...HEY! Where did it go...oh there it is; now go review you know you love it! Tell me what you think, ideas, or anything you dislike so I can improve on it IF needed. I am also taking ideas on who I should pare Kagome up with. Right now I'm thinking about doing a triangle with Kagome/Hiei/ and Yoko\Kurama since most of you suggested it. But I most likely will end up picking only one of them or someone else because I cant do a love triangle threw the whole story. If you want someone else tell me and I might considering doing that person instead!!! Thank you all of my reviewers!!! I love you all and I do this for you! 


	5. Chapter 5: Friends? Or what is it?

Ok I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mx2mnm. I know you said you don't normally like X overs and all but this is for you for reading mine. You are the best reviewer ever!!! Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Kagome woke up and found herself in a large bed with moss green sheets and dark brown posts surrounding the bed with a matching headboard. The walls of the room were moss green as well. A window was to her right and the door out was on her left.  
  
"What?" She said sitting up putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
'Where am I and why does my head hurt?' She thought.  
  
The wind blew threw the open window blowing the white curtains up then down when the wind died down then back up again. Thankfully she was still in her own clothes but her shoes had somehow disappeared. Right now she didn't care about her missing shoes, she could always get new ones; but right now she just wanted to get out of this place. For all she knew it was Sodo's home. The last thing she remembered was Sodo being on top of her then everything after that was a blank.  
Kagome crawled out of the bed and crept over to the door. She cracked open the door and peaked out. The room she was in was at the end of a hallway on the left side. She got quiet and listened; she could hear people talking in the living room.  
  
"So what you just brought her here?" Kagome heard someone ask. It  
sounded a lot like that new kid Yusuke from school.  
"I found her in the park. That guy from before was there. I arrived  
just as he was leaving. It seemed like she had gone into some kind of  
rage, but what was odd about it was it wasn't like normal demons  
would. Her eyes didn't turn red where it should have been white.  
Instead they had a red glow to them. I don't know it just didn't seem  
right." Kurama replied.  
"Something about that girl just isn't right I tell ya."  
"But she sure is pretty." Kuwabara said dumbly.  
  
Kagome tip toed down the hall quietly and peeked around the corner to see who was all in the room making it so no one could hear her, not even to demon ears. There was a couch facing the opposite way so they couldn't see her. On one end Yusuke sat and the other Kurama. Kuwabara sat in the corner on the right side of the room Indian style with his arms crossed. And Hiei stood on the left side of the couch where the sliding door was open with his arms crossed across his chest and his head bent down some with his eyes closed.  
  
'What the spirit detectives?! I have to get out of here. But how can I  
when they are blocking my exit?' Hiei opened his eyes and looked in  
her direction; Kagome froze.  
  
"It seems she is awake." Hiei said  
"Hu?" Yusuke asked. Kurama got up and went to go to the room that  
Kagome was in.  
  
Kagome panicked and quickly went back into the room shutting the door and locked it. She then created a portal back to her own apartment and vanished into the portal. Kurama went to open the door and found it locked.  
  
"Open the door, I don't want to hurt you." There was no reply.  
"Here I'll open it." Kuwabara said shoving against the door. He shoved into it again, this time the door opened and he fell into the room and onto the door.  
"Stupid idiot." Yusuke said walking over him and into the room. "She's gone." Kurama said entering the room.  
"Who cares? She's just some human girl." Hiei said.  
"But there's something about her... I'm not sure if she even is human."  
Kurama replied.  
"Any ways Koenma wanted us to watch her, but what I want to know is  
why he is so scared about her."  
"Yea, as do I." Kurama said caught up in his thoughts.  
  
  
  
It was another beautiful morning. Kagome was on her way to school when she felt eyes prying on her from the coverage of the trees. Kagome continued to walk on ward to school. Once she finally arrived at the school she finally stopped.  
  
"You can come out now. I know you have been watching me." She said surprising her stalker so to speak.  
"I was not following some weakling like you." Hiei said landing on the ground by her.  
"Whatever call it what you want." She said taking a step. "You may be a demon but that doesn't mean that you are bigger than everyone else. The one you look down upon may in fact be larger than they appear." She said walking into the school.  
  
'How did she know I was a demon? That wench will pay for her words. She is not one to talk to me so.' He thought eyeing her as she made her way into the school.  
  
  
  
The day had gone by slow as usual. The Spirit Detectives kept an eye on Kagome all day. The yet to figure something they didn't know about her out. She continued to do as she always did in class. Talking back to the teacher's finding out new ways to really tick them off for fun and to pass the time. Soon lunch came and everyone went to the lunchroom to eat. Kagome went to her normal spot up on the roof. It was nice out today, the sun was shining casting warmth on Kagome and there was a relaxing breeze. Kagome laid down on the ground with her hands behind her head as she gazed up at the clouds.  
  
"So have decided to follow me here or what is your excuse this time?" She asked when Hiei arrived.  
"I am not following you. I came to get away from the humans but it looks as if my attempts have failed." He said looking down upon her.  
"Well that's to bad for you now isn't it?" Just then Kagome heard her communicator ringing. "Oh just great." Kagome was gone in a flash of an eye.  
  
Once she was a good distance away where no one could see her she opened up her communicator.  
  
"Now what do you want?" Kagome asked upset that he had called her.  
"Oh sorry to bother you. Its me Botan."  
"Oh hey."  
"Ok the reason I had to bug you like this is because I thought you should know that Koenma has the spirit detectives watching you...So please don't get mad at me, it was all his idea and I didn't think it was right..."  
"Why that little...thank you Botan." She said ending the conversation.  
  
  
  
Kagome had been total oblivious to the spirit detectives always watching her. They tried to be friendly with her asking things about herself. She smirked, they thought that she didn't know, the fools. Kagome was sitting in the park when Kurama walked up to her with his normal friendly smile.  
  
"Hello, its nice seeing you again." He said sitting on the bench beside her. Kagome flashed her one of her famous fake smiles back at him. Kagome had been all friendly with all of them even the extremely dumb one and the one called Hiei. She wanted them to think they were on top of things meanwhile she was sneaking in finding out all about them and why Koenma wanted them to find information on her. It wasn't like him to do something like this, he knew better...or at least she thought he did.  
"Um Kurama, I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Well I wanted to know if you could help me in math, I usually understand everything but this last chapter has been...ehhh."  
"Oh sure no problem."  
"Great! When would be a good time for you? I'm free all this week."  
"Well how about tonight?"  
"Ok tonight it is; I'll make dinner and everything." She said smiling meanwhile in her mind she was smirking.  
"Ok. Um could you give me your address?"  
"Sure, no problem." She wrote down her address and phone number. "Here is my phone number too incase something comes up and you aren't able to make it."  
"Ok."  
"Alright, see you later!" She said walking off.  
  
*Wow aren't we lucky, we are going over to her house and she's already cooking us dinner. At this rate...*  
'This isn't about that!' Kurama replied back to Yoko.  
'Having trouble?' Hiei said mentally  
'No.'  
'So you're going to her house?'  
'Yea she said she needed some help in math. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to-."  
*Score. *  
'No to get information on her.'  
'I'll leave you alone with yourself for awhile.' Hiei said leaving in a blur.  
  
  
  
Kagome had been cooking for awhile and now the apartment smelt of delicious foods. She had set everything out on the table neatly. Just as Kagome had put the last plate of food down the doorbell rang.  
  
"Perfect timing." Kagome went and opened the door. "Hey, you got great timing. I just finished cooking and putting everything out."  
"It smells great."  
"Well come on in!" She said stepping aside so he could come in.  
  
Kurama sat down and Kagome followed him to the table. She was about to sit down when she noticed a bowl on the counter still. She sighed and walked over to get rid of it. It was a bowl of ramen. She would always make a bowl for him even if she weren't in the Fuddle Era. Even when she was in her own time Inuyasha would always bug her to make him a bowl of the addictive stuff; so it had become a habit. Kagome went over and poured it down the sink turning on the disposal to get rid of it. She washed the bowl and went over and sat down at the table so they could eat.  
  
"What was that?" Kurama asked  
"Oh just a bowl of ramen is all."  
"If you made it to eat then why did you throw it away?"  
"Well I used to have a boyfriend that was addicted to the stuff. So I always had to make him a bowl for dinner, he wouldn't eat anything else. It just became a habit is all." She said smiling.  
  
'Yea right, he was never my boyfriend; not even close to one...' She thought  
  
"He must have been some guy to have gone out with you. So what happened to him?"  
"Well actually he wasn't all perfect. He cheated with his ex- girlfriend all the time and always lied about it. When I would catch him he would make up excuses. He would call me bitch, wench, and other names. And he was really possessive and even tried to kill a guy once who liked me."  
"Oh so did you just give up on him?"  
"Well no actually. He died in an accident a little while back."  
"Oh I'm sorry. So you loved him after he would do all those things to you?" He asked taking a bite.  
"Sure he had his bad points but he had his good ones too like everyone. He could be sweet and kind when he opened up to me every once in a while. He had always saved me when I was in trouble. Oh and he had the cutest e- I mean most amazing eyes. Sometimes he could act just like a spoiled kid, it was the cutest thing." She said smiling and taking a bite of food.  
  
Later on   
  
They had finished eating and had been studying for a while. Kagome declared that she understood it now and had thanked Kurama for helping her. But really she already knew it all but he didn't know that. But in fact she found it nice to have someone over for dinner; it had been a while since she had eaten with someone.  
  
"Well thank you again. I think I understand it all now."  
"Oh no problem."  
"I should get started on those dishes."  
"Here I'll help. I ate too so it's the lest I can do." Kagome washed  
while Kurama dried. Kurama told her a bit more about himself and  
Kagome listened.  
  
It had gotten late so Kurama said he had to go. Kagome said goodbye and walked him to the door thanking him again for everything and told him she would see him tomorrow at school.  
  
  
  
It was another day at school nothing different besides Sodo was sitting behind her in her last class. He ran his hand along her thigh and whispered things into her ear. He irritated Kagome like no other. As soon as the bell rang signaling that the day was over and they could leave Kagome jetted off to her locker to put her things away and headed home. As the same as the other day Sodo cornered her in the park. But this time Kagome had taken a different path and was now in an area surrounded by tree but allowing the sun to peek threw the tree's canopy.  
  
"Why hello my beautiful vixen." Kagome glared at him icily. "I just love running into you like this." He said walking up to her, Kagome took a step back.  
"If you are going to ask me out you can forget about it."  
"Oh come on just one little date? It wouldn't kill you, but it can do so much more." He said whispering the last part.  
"No it might just kill me instead." She said ignoring his last comment.  
"You might just actually like me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer so there was no space in between. "I could easily force you to have a little 'meeting' with me you know. Wouldn't be better if you just agreed to it?"  
"I would rather die."  
"I can arrange that for you...after I have my fun." He said smirking. He ran his tongue up her neck. "I know how much you love that." He said smirking again.  
"Get off of me." She warned.  
"Why should I when I'm having so much fun?"  
"Because if you don't I'll kill you."  
"It seems we have a spy. We'll continue this later." He said vanishing.  
"How disgusting!" Kagome said shivering at the thought of him touching her. "You can come out Hiei." He landed on the ground.  
"Hn."  
"Do you get off on watching me or something?"  
"I am not so low as to do such."  
"Whatever. But I would say you do."  
  
The next thing she knew he was coming at her with his sword. Kagome quickly dodged it but not escaping untouched. He had cut a piece of hair noticeably short. Kagome was annoyed now and pissed that he cut her hair. Kagome quickly made her sword appear dark black flames covered the blade. In a blur Kagome was infront of Hiei swiping at him with her sword. He just barely missed it but received a small cut on his cheek; Kagome smirked. Hiei came at her again, this time she back flipped but before she touched the ground Hiei charged at her in a black blur and pinned her to the ground with his sword to her throat.  
  
"Hiei! What are you trying to kill the girl?!" Yusuke said approaching them stopping Hiei from killing her.  
"Actually yes." He said getting off of her.  
"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Kagome got up and brushed herself off, quickly making her sword disappear before Yusuke saw it.  
"Well if you excuse me I need to go to the salon."  
"Uh? Why?" Yusuke asked  
"Because your friend decided he wanted to become a hair stylist." She said pissed walking off.  
  
  
  
Hey peeps!!! Thanks a bunch for reading!!!! I love you all. Now scroll down...  
  
Farther...  
  
A little bit more...  
  
There you go now click on the little purple button on then left bottom corner. Do you hear it calling? It wants you to come play...enticing hu? Well don't disappoint it or ma and review!  
  
There you go!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Games

Disclaimer: I sadly do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha or YYH. *Cries *; Do you?  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
As always, Kagome came into the classroom late. Her long black trenches with their blue tent; was cut way shorter than it was before. It wasn't above her shoulders or anything but still short. It was about an inch or two below her shoulders. Kagome had kept her hair down that day. She saw Hiei in the back of the classroom and shot him a glare. He just smirked at her and her new hairstyle.  
  
"Miss Higurashi; you are late AGAIN."  
"Well I had things to do."  
"You are to be on time; not going off doing 'things'.  
"Why, I didn't know you cared."  
"Get out of my classroom NOW! I will not put up with your impudence today!"  
"Its not like I wanted to be here anyways-."  
"OUT NOW!"  
"I can always transfer to another school." Kagome said leaving  
slamming the door behind her.  
"That girl!"  
  
  
  
It was now mid afternoon and school had let out and Kagome was heading home. Suddenly she felt a demon aura. It wasn't Sodo...but who ever they were they were strong. She quickly ran to the park where she sensed the demon's presence. The demon was in a humanoid form. He had white hair that stopped just below his shoulders and stunning emerald eyes. He wore black baggy pants with a white tank top. His eyes meet hers, she was held in her place by his eyes. The wind blew blowing his hair in the breeze.  
  
"Why Kagome...I have been searching for you for some time now. You are a  
hard person to track down." Kagome quickly snapped back. "Who are you ad what do you want?" She asked coldly. "The Jewel of course." "The jewel is not able to be given to anyone." She said keeping her guard up. "Give it to me or die." "My answer stays the same." The demon charged at her with amazing speed.  
  
At a seconds notice Kagome got into fighting mode getting out of his path. Kagome quickly jumped into the air high above him her eyes blazing. Her lips turned an ice blue with a silver sparkle to them. When she breathed out a whitish blue like smoke came out. Kagome grinned; she let out small blow of breath down on him. Blue icy flames engulfed around him. He quickly got away out of the flame's reach then going at her as she landed on the ground. Kagome side stepped getting out of the way but got a small cut on her right cheek. Warm flesh blood ran down her face. Kagome's sword appeared and she charged at him in a blur; he made a sword of his own appear at the same time. Their swords clashed together; Kagome pushed off landing a couple of feet away. Her eyes glowed green for a moment then returned to normal as thorny vines surrounded him wrapping around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"So you are an full element then?" He said smirking. "Well it looks  
like I'm going to end your race today. It was a shame about your  
mother though."  
"Why you! How dare you speak of her as though you know her!" She said  
lunging at him.  
  
Dark flames surrounded Kagome; her eyes glowed a dark crimson. Her sword was raised pointing at the sky, the dark flames surrounding it. She pointed at the demon in front of her.  
  
"You come for something you'll never have. You wasted your time." She  
said coming at him, all you could see was a black blur followed by a  
gust of wind. The next thing you saw was Kagome behind him as blood  
sprayed from his shoulder and cheat, where a large chunk was taken by  
Kagome. Kagome sighed letting her sword vanish, she suddenly realized  
she wasn't alone; she turned and saw Yusuke and the others had arrived  
just as the demon had vanished. "Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked smiling. "Oh...nothing much I was just on my way home." "So you are transferring schools?" "No, just said so to piss the teacher off." "Oh." "Hn." Hiei said while glaring at her. "Uh...I have to go." She said running off.  
  
  
  
Kagome had gone to Geneki's place to say hello. She hadn't had a chance since she had gotten back.  
  
"Kagome?" The old women said. "Hi! I'm back!"  
  
The two had talked for hours it seemed like catching up on lost times. The old women had been like a mother to Kagome and Kagome had owed a lot to her.  
  
"Yea Enma should be back sometime soon. I can't wait to see him." "Well I'm sure he will be glade to see you." "Do you want tea?" "Yes, if you don't mind dear." "I'll go make some." She said getting up to go make tea. "Hey old hag!" Yusuke said greeting her. "The dimwit returns I see." She said boredly. "Do you want green tea?" They heard Kagome ask from the other room. "Yes." She replied. "Hey where's shrimp?" Kuwabara asked "Oh he must be outside or something."  
"Ok here we go, fresh green tea!" Kagome said happily walking in with  
a tray of tea. "Hey what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked "Oh hi Yusuke would you like some tea?" "No don't drink the stuff. So how do you know the hag and why are you here?" "I would." Kurama said  
"Ok. Would you like some soda then? How about you Kuwabara? And does  
Hiei drink anything?" She asked ignoring Yusuke's question.  
"Sure thanks; Oh shrimp? Wouldn't know, that guys spooky; he gives me  
the chills. But I'll protect you from him." Kuwabara said puffing his  
chest out.  
"Thank you." Kurama said as Kagome handed him a cup of tea and then  
one to Geneki.  
"Sure; but you didn't – hey!" He said as Kagome got up to get some  
Soda for the two. She soon came back with two sodas. "Ok here you are." She said handing them to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You didn't answer my question."  
"Oh yes. Well Geneki is like family to me. She became a mother to me  
once..." Kagome paused and took a sip of tea. "So how is the tea?" She  
said changing the conversation. "Oh good, thank you." Kurama said "Good." She said smiling. "Once what?" Yusuke asked. Kagome put her cup down. "I think I'll go outside for awhile." She said getting up and heading out. "You dimwit!" Geneki said hitting him in the head once Kagome was gone. "What?!"  
"Yusuke you are truly blind if you did not see whatever that was, was  
painful for her to speak of." "Even I knew that." Kuwabara said smirking.  
  
  
  
The sun was shining down on her outside and the birds sang gleefully. A smile managed to grace her face. She could feel Hiei's eyes pinned on her. Her smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Geneki I'm heading to the grocery store for some things! Be back in a  
bit!" She yelled back into the house knowing Geneki and the others  
heard her perfectly.  
  
Kagome headed out like she was going to the store but once she got far enough away she stopped at a corner. Her eyes glowed for a minute an aqua blue. When the glowing stopped she had icy blue hair that stopped two inches below her shoulders and had golden eyes that sparkled under the sun and were full of curiosity and mischief. Her outfit had changed with her looks; she was now dressed in a Chinese fighting outfit similar in style to Kurama's outfit. The pants and top underneath were white and the top on top of it was a blue with a bright golden sash. And finally her shoes were blue. A sly grin slid across her face. In a whitish blue blur she speed off back to Geneki's.  
  
Her sent was gone as well as her aura. With the powers she had inherited from her father all of this was easy to do. She hid in the tree's branches away from everyone. Yusuke and the others came out of the house with Geneki following them. Kuwabara and Yusuke were bickering like always. Hiei and the rest of them just watched in amusement. Kagome grew tired of watching such trivial argument and decided to make her presence know to the group. She gracefully jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouching position only to stand up again.  
  
"Why isn't the Spirit Detectives?" She asked smirking.  
"Who are you and how do you know us?!" Yusuke asked in a demanding way.  
"Yea!" Kuwabara said  
  
'So you plain to mess with them I see.' Geneki asked mentally.  
'Why not? I'm bored and its fun.' She replied back, making sure Hiei  
couldn't intrude on their conversation.  
  
"Where is the jewel of four souls?" She asked very well knowing they  
knew not where it laid or even of it.  
"What? We don't got no jewel." Yusuke said in confusion.  
"Miss, we do not know of this jewel you speak."  
"How sad...You are Koenma's errand boys but he doesn't even rely you  
with such information; then again you could be lying...I'll kill you  
none the less just in case." She said grinning making her sword  
appear. This time instead of hot blazing flame, frost covered the  
metal and cold freezing ice blue flames covered the blade suiting her  
looks.  
"I'll take care of the fool." Hiei said drawing his sword, his jagin  
eye (sp?) glowing for a second from under his headband.  
  
Hiei charged at Kagome in a black blur, moving to thrust his sword into her stomach when she got out of the way in a blink of an eye and appearing behind him smirking. Kagome's eyes glowed blue as she raised her hand to him. Blue balls appeared in her hands. She quickly threw them at Hiei watching as a blast of bright blue light appeared as they crashed onto the ground around him. A see-through barrier appeared around Geneki's grounds and the whole area turned drastically cold; so cold you could see your breath. Snow began to fall from the sky covering the ground in a matter of seconds.  
  
"The snow will not affect me girl." Hiei said coldly. Kagome only  
smirked at his words.  
  
With a snap of her fingers a huge spike of ice shot up from the ground right under Hiei. He quickly got out of the way but got a small cut on his leg. He glared deathly at her promising to make her pay for that. But before he could attack back another ice spike came up, he jumped away and another shot up. Kagome jumped up onto a spike then onto another making her way over to him with her sword ready. She jumped out at him ready to deliver the blow when he raised his own blade blocking it. Kagome pushed off giving them some distance between them. Hiei came at her in a blur but Kagome quickly took action moving to slice off his head when he jumped back. Kagome stood up straight spinning her sword up in the air above her. A cold streaking wind spun about the area delivering small cuts to the Spirit Detectives; she then quickly lowered the sword to eye level thrusting it in the air in Hiei's direction. A strong but sharp wind came straight at Hiei going straight threw his shoulder just missing his heart as he made an effort to move out of the way. Everyone besides Geneki, Kagome, and Hiei were surprised at her attack and how she was able to deliver a wound to Hiei. His eyes flashed red for a moment; but before he could attack her vines had shot out wrapping around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"I'll take care of her now." Kurama said in his usual voice. Kagome's  
eyes flashed blue for a moment as she ran her tongue over her teeth.  
The vines quickly released her on their own. Kagome grinned and icy,  
cold, blue flames covered them; the vines quickly disintegrated in mid-  
air. "What?!" Kurama said astonished.  
"So does fox boy want to play now?"  
"No the girl is mine." Hiei said approaching her, his eyes glowing a crimson red.  
"You die today vixen." He said glaring at her promising to kill her slowly.  
  
'I will rather enjoy tearing you limb from limb.' He told her mentally.  
'If I had wanted you dead you would have been dead.' She replied.  
'I doubt that.'  
  
Hiei came at her so fast she couldn't even keep track of him. Before she knew it she was pinned onto the ground with him on top of her, he had knocked her sword out of her hands. He dug his razor sharp claws into her throat, she winced in pain but refused to let him know how much pain she was really in. Kagome froze when she saw his eyes; they were glowing a dark red. A quick image of her childhood appeared, that dreadful night on which she lost her family. She quivered in fear at the memories.  
  
"N-no...not this..." She was saying as that night played in her mind. Hiei  
had thought she was speaking of what he was doing to her and grinned  
evilly.  
"Stupid girl." He said raising his sword. Her pupils vanished and all  
you could see was gold in their place.  
"NO!" She screamed blasting him off of her with her miko powers  
sending him flying across the yard and slamming into a tree. She stood  
up, blood running down her throat from where Hiei had squeezed her  
throat. Waves of tremendous power came pouring off of her; her strong  
power raised her hair making it fan out about her.  
  
She stepped back bringing her hands to her head as a silent tear fell and her sword vanished. The spirit detectives were completely confused on what was going on. Had Hiei done something to her that they didn't know about? But Geneki knew and her heart ached for her. But she knew she must not let the others know it was her; they would find things out that they needn't know. Kagome's pupils reappeared; in a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Hey peeps! Thanks again for reading now REVIEW! I COMAND YOU! I have decided to make this a Hiei/Kagome pairing; unless someone strongly objects to it. If you all want I might do a Yoko+Kurama/Kagome pairing in the future. But I have to get a decent amount of people telling me that they want one. I might do a little Kurama/Yoko/Kagome for a while then go into the Hiei/Kagome for this story. I hoped you liked. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING ON U.P!!!! I am almost done with the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p.!!! I feel really bad, as it is about taking SO long to update. But again I thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!! You all make my day. I look forward to all of them, especially the ones that I can count on reading and reviewing for every chapter; you know who you are. Incase none of you have cheeked my bio there is a poem that I wrote, it may not be good but I give some clues on how I plain to end one of my stories. I don't plain to end either story any time soon but I know how I plain to end the one, and I'm not saying which one it is! Hehe! Ok till next time! Now be nice and review! Tell me your ideas, likes and dislikes, anything you want to really happen or changed about the story! I'm always open!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	7. Chapter 7: Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and YYH, do you?  
  
Chapter: 7  
  
Kagome stopped down the street once she knew she was far enough away and changed back to her normal form; her clothes changed back to normal as well. She needed to calm down before she went back or they might get suspicious of her. So like always when she needed to be calmed down she went to a local café for a cup of coffee. Soon the hot steamy liquid calmed her down and she was safe to go. She felt like she was being followed; that seemed to be happening a lot lately. She paid no attention to it and continued to walk back to Geneki's.  
  
  
  
"Hey I thought you said you were going to the grocery store?" Yusuke asked when he saw she didn't have any grocery bags with her.  
"Oh; they didn't have what I was looking for. I ended up going to the café for a coffee."  
"You just missed it! Some girl came and -." Yusuke cut him off  
"Hu?" She said trying to sound confused. "Hn." She said shrugging her shoulders and walking inside. "Geneki if you don't mind I would like to stay here the night."  
"Of course."  
"Same room?"  
"Yes; everything is the same as you left it. All your belongings are still there to."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to take a bath."  
"Go ahead; are you alright?" She asked once she knew the others couldn't hear."  
"Oh, of course! Couldn't be better." She said flashing her a fake smile before heading to the baths.  
  
  
  
One thing Kagome always loved about Geneki's place was the baths. Her bathroom was large and had a large hot spring in it. There was flowers decorating the room with bright lights that could be dimmed. Nice fluffy white robes hung on the wall to the right when you walked in and had a pile of clean white towels next to them. Kagome quickly stripped and slid into the hot steamy water. She dunked under getting her hair wet then resurfaced letting out a sigh.  
  
"This is nice..." She said relaxing  
  
As much as Kagome loved it she just wasn't in the mood to soak so she quickly washed a orchid smelling wash. It was her favorite so Geneki always kept some around for when ever Kagome might come. She got out drying off then putting on a robe and walked out and down the hall to her own room. But it just so happened Yusuke and Kuwabara were outside the door bickering. As soon as she stepped out they froze drooling over her.  
  
"How pathetic." She said turning away heading to her room hiding a smile.  
  
A smile graced her face as she stepped into her room. She loved her room here; it was filled with happy memories. The walls were a light bluish green with yellowish wood flooring. There was a soft large white rug in the center of the room. There were two windows to her left when she walked in and two in front of her decorated by white see-through curtains. The bed had white sheets with a silver blue comforter that had one black stripe vertically down the middle. Outside her window were lush green trees that swayed with the wind. Between the two windows on the left was a desk and the bed was on the opposite wall. To the left of the door was a closet on the same wall. Between her bed and the wall with the windows were weapons that she had trained with and knew how to use. There were two swords. One was long and straight like Tokijin and another was a bit rounded like the Tetsusaiga. Below them were twin blades. There was a pair that was short like daggers and another pair that was long like regular swords. On the wall in front of her between the windows was a steel fan. It had blades on he end of the ribs sticking out. This one was all black with silver ribs. Then on the wall between her bed and the wall that the door was on was a staff and another weapon below it. This weapon had a blade on the end of the staff *I forgot the name of it * and a sickle was below it. And finally on the wall that the door was on to the right was a giant boomerang like the one Sango fought with. After she had first saw Sango fight with one she had began to learn how to fight with one as well. There was a bow and some arrows above it. Anyone that might come into her room might be a little scared by all the weapons but she loved it.  
She went in closing the door behind her and opening her closet. She pulled out a fighting outfit like Kurama's. The pants and top were white with a dark green top over it with a yellow sash and green shoes. She went and grabbed the boomerang and the sword styled like Tokijin and headed out.  
  
"Geneki I'm going to train." She said walking out. As she walked out Kurama greeted her.  
"What are you doing with those?" He asked  
"I am going to train."  
"I train too, so if you want I could help...If you would like..."  
"Sure. Well if you are coming you can carry this." She said taking off the boomerang and handing it to him. Kurama wasn't counting on it weighing so much and was brought down by all the weight. "On second thought maybe I should carry it." She said picking it up then helped him up.  
"You actually know how to use that thing? It's so heavy."  
"Yeah, I know how to use all kinds of weapons. Will you fight with anything?"  
"I'll fight with this." He said pulling out a whip out of no where.  
"Ok get ready." She said making some distance then getting into fighting stance with her giant boomerang. *Ok I am not sure how you spell its real weapon but if anyone does be kind enough and let me know. *  
  
Kurama got ready with his whip in his hand, not his rose whip but a regular one. In a blink of an eye Kagome threw it at him; Kurama quickly got away. Kagome caught it and quickly jumped back as his whip came at her. He went to throw it at him again but he got away again and lashed out at her again. His whip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her onto the ground toward him so she wasn't able to catch it. The large weapon flew behind her and flew straight into a tree cutting it in half and several more behind it. Kurama was shocked at the weapons damage to the trees. Kagome was a better fighter but thought it best he didn't know it.  
  
*Just imagine if that thing had hit us! * Yoko said  
'I know...' He said a bit nervous.  
*But she's pretty hot fighting like that. *  
'This IS NOT the time for that.'  
  
Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and lashed out at him. Kurama snapped back and got away just in time, just barely missing it. They continued like this for awhile when Kurama lashed out wrapping his whip around her, pinning her arms to her side.  
  
"Ok I give." She said. Kurama let his hold of her go.  
"Weak human." Hiei said from his spot in the tree; Kagome narrowed her  
eyes at the tree he was in.  
"Stupid demons. I wish every single last one of you would drop dead."  
  
* ~ Gulp ~ Hey I'm not bad! That Fire apparition is always ruining  
things for me.* Yoko pouted.  
  
Kagome picked up her weapons and headed inside. She came back out a minute later with just the sword she had before stuck in her obi. She walked in the opposite direction that the two were in and off into the woods.  
  
"What's with her?" Yusuke asked coming out f the house after her. "Hiei." Kurama said.  
"Then that would explain why she said she was going to kill a short  
little demon. You really know how to piss someone off Hiei. I'm going  
to laugh if I wake up tomorrow and find you dead." Yusuke said  
laughing. "Hn." He said before disappearing.  
  
  
  
Kagome was in a clearing in the woods, she threw punches and kicks in the air as she trained. She was angry with a lot of things. Like one was how demons always seemed to ruin her life. Like Inuyasha, Naraku, all the demons that had attacked her in the past, Hiei, all the power hungry demons after the jewel, the demon that killed her parents, and then her parents for dying on her leaving her all alone. She quickly pulled out her sword swinging it in the air once before falling to her knees thrusting her sword into the ground.  
  
"I hate you." Kagome said angrily. "Hiei what do you want?!" She said standing up." "Hn." "Would you stop following me!" "You pathetic human and your pathetic problems." In a blink of an eye Kagome had him pinned on the ground with her sword to his throat. "You have no idea what I have been threw you sorry excuse of a demon! You have no idea what problems I have so don't act as though you do!" She said getting up and storming off. After she left Kurama contacted him mentaly.  
  
'Hey we need to go see Koenma, coming?' 'Hn.'  
  
  
  
Hey toddler!" Yusuke called entering the room. "Yusuke, I'm busy now. Come back later." "How does Kagome know Geneki?" Yusuke asked in a demanding way. "What?" Koenma responded from behind a pile of papers. "How does Kagome know Geneki?" "You see right now she is staying at Geneki's. She said something along the lines of Geneki being a mother to her once something happened but didn't say what." Kurama said. "Well-." "Lord Koenma you have no right to tell them her personal business." Botan said "Botan shut up. I am prince of Spirit World and I can say whatever I want." "But-." "Botan let the toddler speak." Yusuke said shutting her up. "You guys are unbelievable." She said storming out. "Well-." His phone began to ring. "Hello, who is it!? Oh father!!!"  
"Guess we should come back later." Kurama said leaving with the others  
behind him.  
  
  
  
"I still didn't get to ask him about the Jewel thing." Yusuke said  
arriving back at Geneki's. When they arrived the came upon a demon  
with Kagome pinned under him on the ground.  
"I know you have it." He said squeezing her arm drawing blood.  
"Then you should know I'm not giving it up!"  
"Hey demon get off of her!" Yusuke yelled  
"If you leave now I might not kill you human." The demon said to  
Yusuke. "I know you have the Jewel. You don't need it; your strong  
enough so just give it over and I might spare your life."  
"The Shikon will never be in the hands of some blood thirsty demon  
like you ever again." The demon smirked.  
"But it already is."  
"I am nothing like you." She quickly purified him with her miko  
powers.  
"Wow." Kuwabara said amazed. "He just like turned to dust or  
something." Kagome stood up brushing herself off.  
"Man I've never seen anyone take care of a demon like that before!"  
Yusuke said  
"Why was the demon after you in he first place?" Kurama asked  
"Uh...Oh look at the time I should go make dinner." She said smiling  
and walking inside.  
"What's with her and doing that?!" Yusuke said annoyed. That's when  
they heard Kagome scream from inside.  
  
  
  
Ok I know its short or at least shorter than usual but don't kill me  
or I wont be able to update! For all my Unexpected Powers fans that  
haven't heard I updated at last today!!! Well now review, and again to  
all my lovely reviewers I love and keep reviewing! You all make my  
day!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	8. Chapter 8: Back from the past,Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR YYH; so sad is it not?  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen when she screamed. She was panicked and looked all around to see who had left this for her. Why would he give her this letter? They had made it clear when they went their separate ways that they wanted nothing to do with the other. Why him? Why now? Kagome was staring at the letter in shock and disbelief. Yusuke and the others ran into the room. Hiei had come in shortly after; he himself was a little curious about what made her scream.  
  
"What's wrong, what happened?!" Yusuke asked. Kagome quickly turned  
around hiding the letter behind her."  
"Uh. Well nothing. I don't know what you're talking about! Are you  
sick?" She asked putting a hand on his forehead but still hiding the  
letter behind her.  
"We all heard you scream."  
"You all must be loosing it or something." She said shrugging.  
"Hey what's that?" Yusuke asked  
"Oh, this? It's just a piece of paper."  
"I know that; what does it say?" He said reaching for it pulling it out of her hand.  
"Give me that back!" She yelled grabbing it back; Yusuke pulled on it  
trying to get it and managed to tare the bottom part off. "Stupid  
fool; cant get no privacy around here! Humph!" She said storming out  
of the room.  
"What was that all about? It was just a le-." Yusuke said stopping in  
mid-sentence.  
"What is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Look and see who signed it!" Yusuke said showing him.  
"Toguro?!" He said in shock. *Ok I don't know if I spelt his name  
right; if its wrong please tell me how to spell it right. And also Him  
and Genkai have no past thing in this story; it would make things  
weird. *  
"Why would he write her?" Kuwabara asked  
"Hn."  
"Should we tell Koenma about this?" Yusuke asked.  
"We should at least ask him about it; he may know what this is all about."  
  
'How does she even know a guy like him?' Kurama thought  
*He better not try to take her away from us. *  
'I doubt that. A guy like that doesn't seem to have an interest in any  
kind of love life like that.'  
*He better not; but if he does he dies! *  
  
  
  
The letter had said that he wanted to see her tonight. Should she go? She had no idea why he was contacting her after so long, why now? When they had gone their different ways she never thought she would see or even hear from him again. What could he possibly want from her? She didn't owe him anything that she knew of. Kagome collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion. She seriously needed a break. Her eyelids became heavy and soon sleep took over.  
  
  
  
"Hey Koenma!" Yusuke called walking into the room with the others  
following. "We got to ask you something."  
"What now Yusuke, don't you see I'm busy."  
"It's about Kagome."  
"What?" He said lounging back in his chair.  
"Ok how would Kagome know Toguro and why would he be writing her?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"She got some letter from him." Kuwabara said  
"Why would he be writing her?" Koenma said now standing on his desk.  
"I don't know that's why were asking you."  
"This isn't good." Koenma said panicked  
"What's this all about!?" Yusuke asked as his patience slipped.  
"Father isn't going to like this! He always did hate him."  
"What's this all about!?!?"  
"Ok your new mission is to watch her and find out what Toguro wants  
from her and what this is all about." Koenma instructed.  
"Hey! You still didn't answer my question!"  
"Ok off you go." He said as a portal appeared below them as they dropped.  
"KOENMA!"  
  
  
  
It was night now; it was dark and the stars and the glowing moon shown high in the warm night sky. The letter had been stuck in Kagome's mind all day long. The question on whether she should go or not echoed in her mind. Could she go? After all that had happened, before when they had broken their partnership they had both made it clear that they didn't want to see the other ever again. But then again would she let the chance of seeing him again slip through her fingers again?  
  
'I have to go; it doesn't matter what he wants I have to go see him.  
Even if its just this once. I have to see him one more time.'  
  
With that decision Kagome went to the baths. She came back 25 minutes later smelling of plumaria. She quickly went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She finally picked on to her liking. It was an outfit styled like Genkai's. The pants were white as well as the shirt underneath. The top part (Does anyone know what this part is called if so please tell me.) was plum purple with black slippers. The sash that she wore was a green with golden vines and leaves on it. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
"Ok now for a change in appearance."  
  
In a blink of an eye and a blue glow her appearance quickly changed. Her hair was now a cherry blossom pink and her eyes were a sparkling crystal blue with a dark blue ring around them.  
  
"Ok, great. You can do this Kagome; its nothing. He just wants to see  
you; it means nothing." She said taking in a deep breath and releasing  
it. In a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
Five minutes later Yusuke and the others appeared at her window. Kuwabara had his faced pressed against the window trying to see threw the curtains and into the room. Yusuke came up from behind him punching him in the head knocking him down. Hiei smirked in amusement.  
  
"Move, let me see. It looks like she's not here." Yusuke said looking inside.  
"She must have left. Hiei can you see where she went?" Kurama asked  
"The park; she just left."  
"The park? Man she's fast or something." Yusuke said. "Well let's go."  
"Hey wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled running after them.  
  
  
  
Kagome had been waiting for Toguro for a while now. She was sitting on the ground on a grassy hill with her back to a tree hiding in its shadow. She had one leg up against her chest with her arms wrapped around it. At the moment she found something interesting about the ground so she continued to stare at it. A minute or so later another shadow of the night loomed over her. Kagome looked up smiling.  
  
"You came." Toguro said calmly.  
"Of course." There was some silence. "So – what did you call me here  
for?" She asked breaking the unnerving silence. "I was actually  
surprised when I got your letter."  
"Why?"  
"The last time we each saw each other you made it pretty clear that  
you didn't want to ever see me again."  
"You made that clear too."  
"So what do you want after all this time?"  
"You're needed."  
"You just suspect me to hop up and help you?"  
"Why not?"  
"I can't stand you!"  
"That's not what you said before."  
"That is no more." She said holding in her anger.  
"I know you still crave it. You still beg for everyone to bow at your  
feet and bend to your will. You want to possess the greatest power.  
You cant deny it; I can see it ion your eyes. We both wanted and still  
want that. Remember how we were so alike? We are still the same. Our  
souls are two in the same."  
"We are not the same. I'm different."  
"You are different but we are still the same. All those years  
ago...that's what drew me to you."  
"You just suspect to come back into my life and for me to fall into  
your arms like an obedient little pet? I may have loved you once but I  
have moved on; I don't need you."  
"I know you still crave me; if you didn't and you truly moved on you  
wouldn't have come here tonight." This is what the Sprit Detectives  
walked in on.  
"Would you stop it? I am tired of these games you play with me." She pleaded.  
"Back then...I was a fool for throwing you away like that." This was the  
Toguro she remembered; he would always act totally different around  
her. "Will you come back?"  
"I – I cant." She said walking past him leaving; he grabbed her wrist  
before she could get far away.  
  
~ Yusuke and guys ~  
  
"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked  
"It's the girl; she may have changed appearance but her sent is the  
same." Hiei said.  
"She must have two appearances, but for a human...that's not normal."  
Kurama said in confusion.  
"See that?! Come on lets go." Yusuke said.  
"That jerk is going to hurt her." Kuwabara said getting up.  
"Hold on you two; Koenma said watch not do anything. Just wait and  
see; if he tries anything then we can do something."  
  
~ Back with Kagome and Toguro ~  
  
"Let go." Kagome demanded  
I'm not letting you go...not again. I let you go once and I have  
regretted it ever since."  
"Let go." She said trying to get free. He pulled her back pushing her  
back against the tree.  
"Kagome; I'm not letting you go. I know you still love me and I feel  
the same way." She was holding back tears now. Kagome stopped fighting  
and fell limp in her arms.  
"Why do you have to be like this?" She asked wrapping her arms around  
her; she rested her head on his chest. "What? Hold on!" She quickly  
pushed away and made her way away from the tree. Toguro smirked. "This  
isn't right; I can't be doing this!"  
"It's to late now."  
"What?" She looked around realizing the barrier around them and the  
bindings forming around her. "Why you! This is just like you! Why?!"  
"It's all about being on op; that is something you never could achieve."  
"You will pay for this!" She quickly formed her sword out of thin air  
as Toguro got into fighting stance.  
  
"Well how about now?!" Yusuke said standing up.  
"Wait; its no use some how he constructed a barrier." Kurama said  
stopping him yet again.  
"Dam!" Yusuke said frustrated.  
  
A strong sharp wind made of white fire appeared around Kagome. It cut and burned anything that got close. Her hair was loosened from its hold and was now flying about her by the burning winds. Her power pulsed about her sending ripples out in the green grass about her. Her sword was in her right hand pulsing at her touch. The red ring around her eyes became larger making the crystal blue fade away being consumed by the other color.  
  
"I am more than you will ever be." Kagome said in a deadly tone.  
"You talk but you never can make it real." He replied smirking as her anger rose.  
"Have you forgotten what I can bring? What I am? Or are you truly that foolish?"  
  
Kagome charged at him in a white blur that could hardly be detected. She appeared a moment later flying back into the tree. She was quick to get back onto her feet. The raging burning flames around her quickly changed into a green glowing wind. She raised her left had sending a sharp cutting blast of wind at him sending him back some. The ground rumbled under him and out shot a gust of wind wrapping around him. Every time he tried to move the wind left a slightly deep bloody cut; all he could do was hold still. Toguro let out a bone chilling laughter.  
  
'What? That doesn't – Him!' Kagome thought as the demon with the  
silver hair from before appeared before her. 'So I was him all along?'  
He sent the winds straight back at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the  
way just in time.  
  
"So it was you hu?" Kagome asked  
"Just now figuring it out?"  
"You impersonate Toguro to try and get close enough to me...you made me  
believe...you will pay for your actions."  
"But it worked; but if it was really your old partner what would you  
do? Could you really do that to an old friend? Some...that you once  
loved?" He asked grinning.  
"But there s a part that you are missing."  
"What?"  
"I didn't love him...and as for this little stunt...I knew all along who  
it really was."  
"You lie."  
"I'm a good actor, am I not?" He glared at her.  
"This isn't over yet element." He said disappearing.  
  
The barrier faded away. Yusuke and the others quickly ran over to her. Kagome panicked when she realized they had seen everything.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke demanded to know.  
"Wow; man you sure have some power." Kuwabara said in his usual fashion.  
"Kagome; would you mind explaining this?" Kurama asked nicely.  
"I think we would all like to know how a human like you possess powers  
like those and how you have two forms." Hiei said icily.  
"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you." Kagome said  
glaring back at Hiei. Hiei quickly pinned her to the tree before  
anyone could stop him with his sword to her throat.  
"It is my job to know; so I suggest you answer human. I have no  
problem spilling human blood."  
"And the irony in it all is it's my job to keep you from knowing." She  
said never lessening her glare at him before she finally disappeared  
going back to Genkai's.  
"She's gone." Kurama said a bit surprised.  
"Hn. She went back to Genkai's."  
"Well let's go. I want some answers!" Yusuke said already heading back.  
  
  
  
It was already late when Kagome returned back to Genkai's; her home. She was tired and needed another bath and some much-needed sleep. She yawned as she walked down the dark corridor to the bathroom for a quick bath. She opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She stripped as she walked over to the spring. As soon as she steeped in she sighed in relaxation. She quickly washed then leaned back soaking. The warm steam surrounded her. In all the serenity of it all she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Kagome shot up at the beeping of her communicator  
that was nearby in her room. She hadn't even remembered falling  
asleep. She quickly got up grabbing a robe and towel as she jetted out  
of the bathroom leaving water everywhere she went.  
"I thought I had you on vibration." Kagome said to her still beeping  
communicator glaring at it. "What in the hell does he want now and of  
all the hours of the day?" She complained picking it up. "What do you  
want? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She yelled.  
"Well by the looks of you it looks like you weren't sleeping. So after  
all this time you aren't even going to give me a 'I missed you'?"  
Kagome smiled when she realized who it really was.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
Ok peeps I hope you liked! I'm sorry about taking so long but its here at last. Now review and I'll update faster and let you know who it is!!!!! If you have any question ask and I can either email you the answer or tell you in the next chapter; what ever you would like. And again THANK YOU all of my lovely REVIEWERS!!!!! I couldn't do this without you! Seriously, without you I would have stopped writing this story a long time ago! Bai – bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	9. Chapter 9: The day they died

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR YYH; so don't ask cuz you should know its just cruel.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
.  
  
Kagome quickly cut the conversation short telling him she would be there in a second. Sleep could wait; right now she was off to Spirit World. She was about to leave when she still realized she was in the bathrobe. Good thing she caught it first or that would be embarrassing. She quickly changed into a silver kimono with a black under kimono that stopped just below her knees. The shoes where black and the sash was gold. Her hair was back to black and her eyes were back to red. At the time she left her hair down because she was in a rush. She then left a note for Genkai letting her know where she had gone and not to worry.  
  
"There!" She said heading to Spirit World.  
  
  
  
Kagome rushed into the Koenma's office where she had been told Enma was. She ran in giving him a big hug. She hadn't seen him in what it had seen like ages and was glade to see him again.  
  
"You're back! Finally; I've missed you." She said letting go. He  
smiled fondly at her.  
"Uh – Kagome..." Koenma greeted her nervously. Kagome grinned evilly  
knowing why he was so scared. She wouldn't blame him. It was clear she  
was Enma's favorite and could get anything she wanted. All she had to  
do was tell him what his naughty little son has been doing and – well  
let's say Koenma wouldn't be sitting down anytime soon "Hey brat what day is it?" "Why?"  
"So I can yell at dad for being away for so long. It's fun you know." She piped  
"For you maybe but not for the rest of us poor victims." He mumbled.  
"What?" She asked eyeing him.  
"Well its two something in the morning so now it is...April 19th." "April 19th?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Well I didn't realize it was so late or well early. I will have to  
see you guy's later cuz I need some sleep. Bai-bai!" She said  
disappearing into a dark portal.  
  
  
  
Kagome returned to her dark quiet room. She hadn't even realized that it was so close to that day...and now it was that day once again. She sighed as she changed into some really short shorts and a sleeveless tight sleeping shirt. She crawled into bed in hopes she could get some sleep and not dream of that day like she had so many other times.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up later to the bright sunshine shining threw her curtains waking her up from her slumber. As on every day of the year on April 19th she hated that sunshine and wished for eternal darkness. She crawled out of bed going over to her closet to pick out some clothes. She pulled out black baggy cargo pants and a tight plum purple tank top. It had a square cut and hugged her curves nicely. She found some black shoes and put them on as she brushed her hair. Today was just not her day.  
Kagome walked out into the living room area and found all the others already up and going about their normal lives. Yusuke and Kuwabara who were fighting suddenly stopped when they saw Kagome enter the room. Yusuke had some questions and he wanted answers; but unfortunately for him he picked the wrong day.  
  
"Hey you still haven't explained last night and I want answers."  
"Answers? I do not have to give anything to one of Koenma's weak  
spirit detectives." She replied coldly sending him an icy glare  
telling him to 'fuck off'.  
"I see you are up." Genkai said walking into the room unaware of what  
was going on.  
"I'm going out be back later; I don't know when exactly so don't ask."  
She said walking out.  
"What's with her?" Yusuke said annoyed.  
"I had forgotten...Kagome. Yusuke I advise you and the rest of you to  
just leave her alone unless you would like being dead again. Today of  
all day's is not the best day to mess with her."  
"What's so special about today?" He asked a bit confused.  
"On this very day.... Years ago.. Kagome lost her family."  
"What did they die in a car accident or what?"  
"No; much worse that some car accident."  
"Then what?"  
"She saw them murdered in front of her very eyes when she was still  
much young. This day is a reminder of that day and all she lost."  
"Where does she go on this day?" Kurama asked.  
"Don't know and I don't ask." She said walking to the kitchen.  
"I think we should follow her." Yusuke said  
"Yes; she's hiding a lot. Maybe we could find some things out about  
her if we can watch her today." Kurama said  
"Yeah." Kuwabara agreed,  
"No I will alone." Hiei said. "You will only draw to much attention."  
"Hiei's right. Ok go on ahead and we'll see you later then." Kurama  
said walking to the room he was using there.  
  
  
  
Kagome was out walking around the city lost in her thoughts while unknown to her Hiei was following her. She finally stopped somewhere in the park sitting down on a bench under a nice shady tree that Hiei used to hide in. She closed her eyes slipping off into her own little world. She was so kept up in her own world that she didn't even notice when someone sat down beside her on the bench.  
  
"I thought I would find you here." Sodo said grinning as she opened  
her crimson eyes. Kagome stared at him not giving off any hints on  
what she was feeling or thinking.  
"Sodo; I do not have time for your sorry games." She said without a  
hint of emotion. In a blink of an eye a pile of ashes laid on the  
bench where he once sat. The wind blew shortly after blowing away his  
remains. Hiei blinked in shock at her display of powers; she didn't  
even lift a finger. "Hiei; I know you are up there so why don't you  
just come down here and sit with me?"  
  
'Hn. Why would I sit with some human like you?'  
'Because maybe you have nothing else better to do.' She replied to  
him. 'I'm guessing you want some answers; am I right?'  
'Hn.'  
'Well seeing as I have nothing else better to do why not? Now where to begin?'  
'Your parents.'  
'I had an older brother. I loved him, he would always make me laugh.  
He always wanted to be as strong as my father was. My father was  
strong and brave. Everyone thought of him as cold, heartless, and a  
being without a soul that cared for no one or nothing. But around my  
mother and us he would always act totally different, the total  
opposite. My mother was kind and gentle; a true beauty. I would always  
think of her as an angel or goddess. I loved them all.'  
'How did they die?'  
'When I was still young I saw my brother murdered. My father quickly  
moved to kill the one that had done it; he told my mother to get me  
out of there. She then told me to run. My father died and once I was  
far away I could here the screams...then a strong blast of power came  
sweeping over me. She died along with them too.'  
'How do you know Enma?'  
'One day he was on some business trip or something and found me. He  
took piety on me and took me in. As for Genkai I met her when I became  
older. I had powers that had to be controlled so I was sent to her.'  
'Toguro?' 'That is none of your business.'  
'What mission where you on that took so long?'  
'That is something I can not tell you.'  
'What are you? No human I have seen has those kind of powers.' 'I am...me.' She said smiling. 'I should thank you.' He raised an eyebrow at her.  
'On this day you have actually made me smile; a first I would think.  
If there is a way I can repay you just let me know. And I would  
appreciate it if you didn't tell the others what I have told you.'  
'Why would I tell a bunch of human's? They can find out on their own.' 'Thank you.' Kagome leaned back gazing at the blue sky above.  
  
"Well hello little one." It was the demon in white. Kagome looked at  
him, her eyes didn't widen or narrow at his presence; just remained in  
their distant look. "What do you want?" She asked with no tone or emotion; it was totally empty.  
"Why I have come to see you of course. Its about time you got rid of  
that annoyance Sodo."  
"I know that you know what day it is; so why have you come to annoy me  
today?" "I want to see it." "See it?"  
"You know very well girl what I talk of." He said grabbing her by her  
throat before she could move. Hiei moved to draw his sword.  
"Koorime I suggest you stop now or I'll kill her now; even without  
seeing what I desire." Hiei removed his hand from the hilt of the  
sword. "Good. Now where were we? Oh yes. Now like I was saying; show  
me now or you can just die here and now."  
"I cant." She made out.  
"I can just very well pry it out till you decide to show me."  
"Let go." She said trying to get free.  
"Show me it; this is my last warning."  
"No."  
"Fine." Her body froze floating in mid-air as her eyes glazed over. A  
green aura surrounded her form. With his right hand he plunged his  
hand into her heart. "What its not there!" He said removing his hand.  
"Your time is up." Hiei said drawing his sword charging at him.  
  
Meanwhile a white glow incased around Kagome. Her eyes slowly opened up; once they fully opened the glow brightened and became blinding. The light vanished and there stood Kagome. She had purple colored hair; the shade of the jewel when pure and her eyes where too. Her outfit had changed to a white kimono with large wing like sleeves and a lavender obi. Her bare feet stood on the green lush grass.  
  
"What?" Hiei said in utter confusion to how she looked like this or  
even the fact she was standing on her own after what had happened.  
"I can feel its presence. It's power...So you do have it after all like I thought."  
"The jewel will never fall into hands like yours again." Said a voice  
that sounded like Kagome's, though her mouth wasn't moving. A soft  
magical glow surrounded Kagome like the one that would always  
surrounded the Jewel. In a flash of bright white light he vanished  
into nothing. Hiei was in complete awe at her power but was completely  
confused at how she had such power.  
"Wha-." He was saying when she turned back to normal in all ways. Her  
eyes rolled back as she fell backwards. Hiei using his demon speed  
jetted over catching her. "What are you girl?" He asked knowing she  
was unable to hear her.  
  
  
  
Hiei had taken her back to Genkai's. The wound that had been in her chest where her heart was had returned as before it vanished. It had begun to heal thanks to Kagome's demon and miko powers and also thanks to Genkai's own powers. She was still asleep and hadn't woken up since. It was a day or two later; the sun had set and now it was completely dark besides the light of the moon and stars that were out. The door opened and there stood a tall figure with long black hair and bangs that went to his jaw.  
  
"Hand over the girl." He demanded.  
  
  
  
Ok yeah I know its shorter but couldn't think of anything else to write. Well anyways review or I MAY not update for awhile. But as for Unexpected Powers im going to work on it tonight and hope to update on it soon. Bai-bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247  
  
| |  
  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
V  
  
If you have actually followed the arrow all the way to this point then you should have no problem in reviewing! So do as I say and REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10: she's gone!

Chapter 10:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH; and I bet you don't either so HA!  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
"Why would we hand her over to you?" Kuwabara said  
"I insist that you do."  
"Look I don't care who you are but we're not handing her over to some guy that comes in and tells us to hand her over." Yusuke said standing up.  
"You have no place here demon so leave now." Genkai said standing up in front of Kagome defensively.  
"Women your actions are futile."  
"I suggest that you leave now." Kurama said standing up with a rose in hand.  
"Fox your powers is nothing to me." In a white blur he was where Kagome once laid with her now in his arms. By now Hiei had his sword drawn. In an instant he was gone with Kagome.  
"What?" Yusuke said  
"Where did they go?" Kuwabara asked  
"We should inform Koenma; he would want to know about this." Kurama said  
"I'll call Botan." Yusuke pulled out his communicator.  
"Hi Yusuke; what's wrong?" She asked noticing his serious face.  
"It's Kagome; we need to talk to Koenma."  
"I'll make a portal for you guys right away." She said in an urgent voice. As soon as Yusuke ended the conversation a portal appeared. Kurama went in first and the others followed.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
"Hey Koenma stop talking to who ever that is and pay attention." Koenma narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.  
"Yusuke I suggest you give more respect to my father."  
"Enma?" Kurama said in a shocked voice.  
"Now what did you come in here for; can't you see I'm busy."  
"It's about Kagome; there's bad news."  
"What's going on with my daughter." Enma asked in a demanding tone.  
"Daughter?!" Yusuke said in astonishment.  
"Well it started when Hiei brought an injured Kagome back." Kurama began seeing as Yusuke wasn't talking.  
"Injured?" Enma asked.  
"What kind of injury?" Koenma asked.  
"Well -." Kurama was saying when Hiei took over.  
"A demon attacked her; he did something so that she couldn't move. He was telling her to show him something and when she refused he plunged his hand into her chest. I guess whatever it was, was supposed to be there. He was surprised when he couldn't find it there." Hiei informed them.  
"I knew it! If she would have just gave that damned jewel to me none of this would have happened!" Koenma yelled.  
"Jewel?" Enma asked narrowing his eyes at his son.  
"Uh." Koenma said knowing he just said something he shouldn't have.  
"What jewel?" Yusuke asked smirking at his boss's predicament.  
"Well a while ago Kagome had been on a mission."  
"That's why she was always gone most of the time? Why didn't you inform me?" Enma asked Koenma.  
"It was a very important mission...she was the only one that could do it!" Koenma replied panicky.  
"What was this mission?"  
"Well...uh you see...it was a number of things; it involved the Shikon No Tama."  
"Hey; there is more to the story." Yusuke said getting their attention.  
"More?" Koenma asked  
"Well she had begun to heal and all when some demon showed up demanding that we hand her over. So you see...we kinda don't know where she is."  
"Your telling me that some demon took my daughter and she is in a bad condition?!" He said about ready to kill the bunch that had let her get taken away.  
"Yusuke since you all are responsible for all of this your job is to track this demon down and bring Kagome back unharmed besides what had already happened to her." Koenma ordered them.  
"Koenma you better hope your Spirit Detectives can find her or I hold you responsible." Enma said angrily leaving to go find a way to get his daughter back.  
"Well what are you waiting for GO!!!" He said as one of his famous portals appeared below them. But Luckily Yusuke was counting on him doing that and got out of the way.  
"You think you could get me that easily again?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes." Koenma said as another appeared below him and he fell like the others had.  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
It had been two days since Kagome had been taken. Even for a demon this kind of wound was serious and not meant to be taken lightly. Since everything had happened Kagome had finally woken up. Kagome managed to sit up. The first thing she noticed was her top was gone but replaced by bandages; they made it so nothing could be seen, that wasn't meant to be seen. She took in the room around her that she was in. The walls were a light purple. The floors were oak with a large fur rug covering the floor. The queen-sized bed had white sheets with a dark purple crescent moon on the comforter. There were a ton of pillows thrown all over the bed much to Kagome's liking. Four tall windows were on the wall in front of her and the same to her right. Thin see through curtains decorated the windows. Kagome looked out and smiled at the sight. There were cherry blossom trees all over. But what caught her eye was a rose bush by her window. This wasn't an ordinary rose bush; this was a rare dark rose bush. The color was a dark purple that was almost black. They were said to only grow in Maki and where still rare there.  
  
"My lady I am glade to see that you are awake." Kagome looked over to the door that was on her left and saw a female neko servant.  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
"You are at my Lord's home of course. He told me to tell you that he would like to meet with you later. And don't worry your wounds have healed just a couple minor things that you shouldn't worry about. There are clothes in the wardrobe over there to your right and the bathroom is right threw that door on your left. I will be back later for you; but in the mean time you are free to do what ever you like." She said bowing then leaving closing the door behind her.  
"Well if I am well enough to walk around and all I should bath; there's no telling how long it's been." She said to herself getting up and walking over to the wardrobe. "Wow; these are so beautiful." She said as she looked threw the many different kinds of clothing.  
  
There were all kinds of clothing, normal clothing for this era, kimono's, fighting outfit's, chines fighting kimono's, formal clothing, elaborate kimono's with god only knows how many layers. Any kind of clothing you could think of was there. Kagome finally settled on black, baggy, cargo pants with a tight well fitting white tank top with a square neck and a dark purple line out of a dragon wrapping around it. And finally some flip flops to go along with it. She laid it all out on the bed then headed to the baths. She quickly washed the dried off wrapping the towel around her and headed back to the bedroom to dress. After she dressed she dried her hair and brushed it. She decided that she would leave it down for today. Kagome was about to go find a way to go out into the gardens when the servant from before came in.  
  
"I see you found everything alright."  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
"My lord wishes to see you now. Please follow me."  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
It had been two days and the gang still had no luck on finding Kagome or anything about the demon that had taken her. How was Koenma suspecting they could find he with no Information except what the guy looks like. From what Kurama was thinking that must have been a disguise that he used to look human; so if they saw him in his real form they wouldn't even be able to tell who it was unless Hiei or Kurama was around to say f the sent was the same. Things weren't going good and all the pressure everyone was putting on them didn't help either.  
  
"How in the hell are we supposed to find this girl!?" Yusuke yelled out in frustration.  
"Calm down Yusuke; yelling won't help any." Kurama said.  
  
*Don't you just love this girl? She has given us so many puzzles so solve; I think I am in heaven * Yoko said in utter bliss.  
'It's frustrating.'  
*Oh come on you know you are enjoying this *  
  
"So fox do you have any clues?" Hiei asked  
"No." He said glaring at Hiei. He knew very well he didn't and was teasing him because he knew it was eating up at him; damn Kitsune instincts.  
"If we don't find her soon or at lest soon..." Yusuke was saying.  
"I know." Kurama said frustrated  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
The servant had lead Kagome down the halls. They made a turn here and there. Kagome was beginning to wonder how big was this place and if they would ever reach wherever they were going. But none the less she continued to follow the servant without complaint. The servant finally stopped at two double doors; she stepped aside allowing Kagome to enter. It was a large dinning room.  
  
"My lord asked that you be fed first before seeing him seeing as it has been awhile since you last ate."  
"Oh; I thought we were going to go see him first."  
"You will see him after you eat. I will leave you now and come back once you are done." She said leaving Kagome once again.  
"Not that I'm not hungry and all I was looking forward to meeting this guy. Ooh well I guess I should eat." Kagome said to herself walking over to the long able taking a seat at the end. In no time at all another servant came out with food. And much to her satisfaction it was Oden.  
  
In no time at all Kagome ate it all. The servant that had served her soon came back and took up the dishes then went off to where they had come. Kagome just sat there not sure on what to do waiting for the female servant from before to return and take her to go meet the guy that owned this place. Waiting was not something Kagome liked very much. It seemed like forever till finally she fell asleep.  
  
About five or so minutes the servant came in.  
  
"My lady." Kagome instantly woke up.  
"I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. How long have you been here?" Kagome asked.  
"I just arrived. Now if you are ready I can take you to My Lord."  
"Ok." Kagome replied standing up. The servant smiled at her.  
"Please follow me." She said walking out with Kagome following after her.  
  
At last she was going to go see the guy that owned this huge house or whatever it was. That was unless there was something else she was supposed to do before seeing him that the servant hadn't told her. Kagome began to get anxious and wished the servant would walk faster or something. She could tell Kagome where to go and Kagome could be there in no time; that is if she didn't get lost. On second thought maybe the servant should take her but it wouldn't kill her if she fastened her pace a bit. Kagome felt as though there was something important at meeting this guy; even though she didn't know why. As before they walked the long corridors making a turn here and there. It seemed like this servant kept walking slower and slower. But finally she stopped at a door. She knocked; finally this must be it.  
  
"Come in." Came a voice.  
  
'Wait, had she heard that voice before?'  
  
The servant opened the door steeping aside so that Kagome could enter then bowing to her master.  
  
"I will leave you two alone." She said bowing again and walking out closing the door behind her.  
  
Kagome stared at the man. He had long black hair that went to his thighs and long bangs that stopped just at his jaw shaping his face. His eyes were an emerald green and seemed as though they were old holding a lot of wisdom that he had received over the years. He wore a black suite; it seemed to suite him very well. Kagome stood at the door not sure if she should walk over or not.  
  
"Sit." He said motioning to a chair on the opposite side of the desk where he was sitting at. Kagome did as she was asked and sat down nervously. "So what I have heard about you is true." He said.  
"What did you hear?"  
"That the young miko that had traveled with that half-breed was in fact a demon after all."  
"What? How do you -?"  
"I have lived for a long time since before that annoying barrier was formed."  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I am a bit surprised that you do not remember me."  
"Remember you?"  
"Maybe if I am in my true for you may recognize me." A white light enveloped around him. Once it disappeared as it had came there stood someone that Kagome thought she would never see again.  
"I-it's you!" Her energy flared up for a moment in surprise at who he was.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
"Did you feel that Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Hn."  
"I did too; that's some strong power." Yusuke said in amazement.  
"It was Kagome's; I may be able to track her down now."  
"Well let's go find her!"  
"Felt what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+  
  
Ok at last I update! I will update again as soon as I can. Ok for anyone that can figure out who the guy is *Its kind of easy though * I will give you something. Just tell me what you want and if I can I'll do it! Another thing; for those that don't know report cards are coming out sometime soon. Not this week; this week is spring break. But the next week or week after that I think. You all may know I suck at Gym/Health so wish me luck!!!! Also someone asked me in the last chapter if Kagome had a heart, she does the guy was like it isn't there as in the jewel cuz he thought it was there or so he was told. And no in the last chapter it wasn't Toguro; it was that guy she met before in the park with white hair.  
  
Inudemoness247 


	11. Chapter 11: A face or two from the past

Kage Otome: You were right on who it was. So like I said in the last  
chapter if you want something or have a request or something like that  
ask away and if I can I'll do it! You are the best reviewer. Now GO  
READ and I look forward to your next review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know it but I'm here saying it any ways. I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. Don't ask cuz the mere thought makes me cry. *Sniffs*  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
"I- it's you!"  
"So you recognize me at last. I'm glade you haven't forgotten."  
"But how did you survive over all these years?"  
"Have you forgotten how strong of a demon I am?"  
"No, and I haven't forgotten all those times you tried to kill me either."  
"Well you're smart I see."  
"Of course I am. If I wasn't I would have been dead by now and I am much alive."  
"That you are."  
"So Sesshomaru why am I at your house? I thought that I would be the  
last person you would want to see."  
"Why didn't I ever know you were a demon? There was never any sign that you were."  
"Well...about that. Since you already know...I feel it's the least I can  
do after all the trouble I have caused. I have the power to change my  
form to anything I like at will. I inherited the powers from my  
father. Both of my parents were demon's and with the powers I received  
from them it was easy."  
"I see. After the battle with Naraku you disappeared and I never heard  
a word of you till recently."  
"I am not from that time when Inuyasha lived. I am really from this  
time. I work for Spirit World. I had a mission that caused me to time  
travel to that time. After that fight I no longer had to time travel  
back to that time."  
"A mission? What was it?"  
"There was several things. Some containing the Jewel and what had  
happened 50 years before I came with Inuyasha and Kikyo. You see  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were not supposed to die that day. They were  
supposed to live and Kill Naraku, or at least Kikyo was meant to kill  
him. I was to go back in time and free Inuyasha from the spell that  
held him to the God Tree. Along with that I was supposed to find out  
what happened to the Shikon No Tama. You see all files on it had been  
lost so I was to go and retrieve information on it. But after I soon  
arrived and began my mission we found that the jewel had been burned  
with Kikyo and had resigned in me; that was till it was taken from my  
body by a demon and I shattered it. My mission changed a bit and I was  
told to collect the shards and return the jewel back to its normal  
form. During that time Kikyo was brought back to life somewhat, call  
it what you like. In the end Inuyasha died when we fought Naraku and I  
got the whole Shikon No Tama."  
"There were a lot of things going around back then about my brother.  
What was going on around the time he died?"  
"His death is my fault and I take responsibility for all of their  
deaths. You see the mission caused me to have to get close to Naraku  
so on the side I was working for him; or so he thought I was. I was  
like a spy for him in a way. The day came to where I had to make  
myself dead to Inuyasha and the others and continue my mission by  
using Naraku. The others had all ended up at Naraku's fortress in hope  
to kill him and get the rest of the jewel shards. But what they didn't  
know was I was still alive and had gotten the jewel shards. One thing  
led to another and Naraku used Inuyasha, as a way to get the jewel  
shards from me; if I didn't Inuyasha would die along with the others.  
They all died in the end and I ran off badly injured to this time."  
"It was not your fault that my half-brother died. He did once when  
miko he was with all those years ago died. Time was only repeating  
itself."  
"Was Naraku ever killed?"  
"He was said to have been killed by the dead miko. After his death she  
finally passed away in peace."  
"It's nice to know everything worked out fine. So is the information all you wanted? If so I will leave now."  
"Tell me how you received that wound? I do not care I am only interested."  
"A demon had attacked me. He was looking for the jewel."  
"The jewel?"  
"Like I told you I got the full jewel and returned to this time. It is still in my possession."  
"So you used it to become stronger?"  
"Oh no; after I came her it went back into me like it was before I went to the past. The jewel and me are now one."  
"Yes I can feel it now. The presence of the jewel is faint but yet I can feel its aura intertwined with your own."  
"If you are done with me I should really go...wait how did I get here?"  
"I brought you here from some shrine. I am assuming it was the house of a friends."  
"What you just came and took me?!"  
"And?"  
"Everyone is going to think you kidnapped me! Oh no; just wait till they till Koenma. Then dad will find out... this isn't good. Well you actually did kind of kidnap me." She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Why would I care what a couple of humans and low life demons think of me?"  
"Because one of them is Enma."  
"The prince of Spirit world."  
"Yes and he's my brother and he will be sure to tell my father."  
"King Enma."  
"Yes. I'm sure he's going to be pissed as hell...not to mention my state when you did kidnap me."  
"This Sesshomaru does not kidnap. It is low and is dishonorable."  
"He's never going to let me go anywhere again." She continued completely ignoring him. "And it's all your fault!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.  
"Would you stop your mindless babbling?"  
"Hu? Oh yeah." She said a bit embarrassed. "Can I go now?" She asked sweetly.  
"I wish to show you something first."  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
Kurama and Hiei now knew where she was or at least what direction. The were all heading east at a fast pace hopping to find her and get this over with so that they could all get on with their lives. They figured that once they got there they could feel out her aura from there. Their search ended up leading them outside of the city and into the forest area.  
  
"Can you pick up on her sent fox?"  
"No; it has been masked well. Can you use your powers to track her down?"  
"Hn."  
"Well?"  
"Hey guys slow down! Not all of us have that kind of speed you know." Yusuke called finally catching up dragging Kuwabara behind him.  
"She's this way."  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
Sesshomaru had leaded her down the halls and outside. Kagome was really beginning to hate his house. It took what seemed like forever to get somewhere. But at least Sesshomaru walked at a much faster pace. Kagome sighed once they reached the gardens. She loved being out here under the sunlight. She suddenly realized the lack of noise.  
  
"Where are we exactly?"  
"My home resides in the west as it has always been. I prefer life away from those loud humans."  
"Well it must be nice to have your home all the way out here. It reminds me so much of the old times." She said with a smile taking in the fresh air. "It seems as though time was unable to touch this land."  
"Yes; it has."  
"So what were you bringing me out here to show me?"  
"He should be around here somewhere."  
"Who?" Something shot out of the trees and attacked Kagome knocking her to the ground. Kagome looked to see what had attached itself to her stomach. She was frozen in shock, confusion, and pure joy. Tears of joy streamed down her face.  
"Mama!"  
"Sh-ippo? But how?"  
"I had heard of what had happened and wished to see for myself of Inuyasha's fate. I found what I had heard was true. But when I arrived I found that the kit was still alive. From what I understand Kanna's mirror was broken and the monk and the kit's souls where set free."  
"What happened to Miroku."  
"After seeing that Sango and the others had died he decided to use his wind tunnel and suck in Naraku. But it was to much for him I guess...but Naraku still lived even after Miroku died." Shippo said lowering his head.  
"I understand how Shippo is alive but...you haven't aged at all." Kagome said in confusion.  
"When the kit's soul was freed his ability to age was trapped inside the mirror."  
"So I will always be like this." Shippo said sadly.  
"But I like you this way." Kagome said giving him a warm smile. "I'm sorry Shippo for everything that happened back then."  
"Don't worry Mama I'm not mad. It's not your fault."  
"So all this time you have been with Sesshomaru?"  
"Ever since he found me I have stayed with him." Kagome looked up smiling at the demon.  
"Then I owe you thanks Sesshomaru; I am in your debt." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Shippo I missed you so much." She whispered hugging him.  
"Mama will I live with you now? Or are you going to live with Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru ignored Shippo's question looking off into the distance; his eyes narrowed.  
"Of course you can live with me if you'd like to. No I don't think Sesshomaru would like me barging into his home like that." She said smiling.  
"Your friends have arrived they are at the barrier that surrounds my home now. You may leave now; I don't feel like being bothered by them today." Kagome stood up with Shippo in her arms smiling.  
"I'll make sure they leave. I thank you again Sesshomaru and it was nice seeing you."  
"I have to say it was nice seeing you. You and the kit are welcome here anytime." This caused Kagome to smile again.  
"I know you never will but you are welcome to my home anytime. I owe you so much. If you ever need anything I will be glade to help."  
"I may stop by to make sure the kit is still doing well."  
"Oh; while I am thinking about it I live-."  
"I know where you live."  
"Thank you! Bye!" She yelled waving back at him before dashing off again.  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
"Stupid barrier; why won't it let me through!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.  
"It wouldn't be a barrier if it let you through." Hiei said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed leaning against a tree.  
"Well let's see how I does against my spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Just as Yusuke fired his spirit gun Kagome stepped through the barrier with Shippo in her arms. Just before it hit her she jumped out of the way landing by Kurama.  
  
"Uh-sorry?" Yusuke said nervously.  
"What; are you trying to kill me?!"  
"Now that we found her lets go." Hiei said standing normal.  
"Hey what's that?" Yusuke asked pointing to a sleeping ball in her arms.  
"Kitty!" Kuwabara yelled running up to Kagome.  
"No. Actually this is my kit Shippo." Kagome said smiling.  
"Kit as in kitsune? Kitsune as in demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Ah!" He squealed like a little schoolgirl backing up instantly 10 feet.  
  
'Her kit?'  
*Then she already likes kitsunes. That's a point for us. *  
'But that also means he is her pup. She may already have a mate.'  
*A mate?! I'll kill him! *  
  
"I am so sorry about making you guys worry like that." Kagome apologized.  
"Hn."  
"Well let's go see Koenma so he'll shut up."  
"Does my dad know by any chance about all of this?"  
"If you mean Enma then yes." Hiei said. "Now lets go."  
"Man; he's not going to let me go anywhere now." She complained. "Do we have to go? They could just find out on their own." She said walking away.  
"Yes we have to and so are you." Yusuke said grabbing her arm pulling her back.  
"Fine."  
"I'm assuming you know how to make a portal." Hiei said in a bored tone.  
"Yeah." She said making a portal. Yusuke went in followed by Kuwabara then Kurama. "After you." She said smiling at Hiei.  
"No you don't." He said grabbing her arm pulling her in with him.  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
"Kagome!?" Koenma said jumping back.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm back." She said in an annoyed tone.  
"Ok she's back, can we go now?" Yusuke asked wanting to leave as soon as possible.  
"No. Kagome who was the one that took you."  
"I would like to know as well." Kurama said.  
  
*So I can tear him limb from limb from taking my soon to be mate. If he even touched her... *  
'Calm down Yoko and listen to her.'  
  
"Well he didn't really kidnap me."  
"Ok then what do you call a guy, no demon that shows up demands we hand you over then takes you by force?" Yusuke asked.  
"You see he was an old friend. And its not like he hurt me in any way. I owe him for what he has done for me."  
"You owe him?" Koenma asked.  
"He brought my kit back to me." She said smiling at the sleeping Shippo in her arms.  
"Your kit?! Does father know you have a child or even a mate for that matter?! You do have a mate?" Kagome froze not knowing what to say.  
"I see your Spirit Detectives were able to bring Kagome back. I am trusting the demon that took her is dead. And what is this I hear about Kagome having a kit?" Enma asked looking at Kagome accusingly.  
"Look the demon that took me was an old friend and you will NOT kill him. He would not kill me...I hope not." She whispered the last part. "And I do have a kit."  
"Mama who are all of these people?" Shippo said waking up.  
"Shippo this is Yusuke and his friends Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. And this is my brother Koenma he is the prince of Spirit World and this is my father Enma king of Spirit World. Everyone this is my son Shippo. And as for his father..." Kagome looked down acting real said letting out a sigh but winking at Shippo telling him to play along.  
"What about him; where you mates?" Koenma asked while Enma glared at her.  
"Yes we were mates."  
"You had a mate and you didn't tell me; Kagome." Enma said angrily.  
"He doesn't matter anymore. I met him in the Fuddle Era. He betrayed be and left for another... later on I heard he had died." Kagome said in a sad tone letting a fake tear slid down her face.  
  
*If that bastard weren't already dead I would go back in time and kill him myself! *  
  
"Well this won't do for my daughter. You will have a new mate; one that I approve of."  
  
What? Kagome wasn't expecting this to happen. How could she get a mate? She was still so young. She began to panic.  
  
"A mate?!"  
"Yes. Despite the fact you already had a mate, him leaving you, and you having a kit I am sure any demon would love to have you as their mate."  
"Hold on a minute!"  
"Kagome you have no choice in the matter."  
"And what if I ran away or killed myself if you make me?"  
"You wouldn't be that foolish."  
"For your information Shippo is actually my ADOPTED son and I never had a mate." She said glaring at him. "And even if what I sad was true I would never take a mate just because you told me I had to. When and if I do chose to I will make the decision on when and who it is." She said storming off.  
  
*Yea!!! She doesn't have a mate! She's sneaky *smirks * she will be a good mate. *  
'Get over yourself.'  
  
"King Enma."  
"What?"  
"There are some people here to see you."  
"Oh yes; tell them I am on my way." He said leaving.  
"There she goes doing it again!" Koenma complained. "Go Yusuke." Koenma said rubbing his temple.  
"Hey Botan can you create a portal back to Genkai's?"  
"No problem Yusuke!"  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
Ok I need your help; yes you the reader and soon reviewer. I am debating on whether or not I should do something. You know how I said Kagome's real dad died right? Well I have been thinking about bringing him into the story but he will be alive. And there is another thing...it's WHO her dad will be if I do actually do this. I can't say though but I will say he is already in the story as in he is alive and a talking person..eh well demon. So what do you think? If you think you know who it is tell me and if you get it right I will do something for you. If I am able to do it I will! Whether it is a chapter dedicated to you a certain type of story; as long as I am able to do it I will!!!! Now that I am done talking GO REVEW!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	12. Chapter 12: Boredom and Understanding

Chapter 12:  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. So don't ask because you should know its just mean.  
  
+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T  
  
Kagome and the others had returned to their own homes now. The break was over and now they all had to go back to school. Yusuke and the others were still made to go to the school by Koenma; even Hiei still had to go. During the day Shippo stayed with Genkai. Because of the many years that he lived he basically already knew everything there was to know so there was no point in him going to school.  
Kagome was sitting in the back of the class as usual looking out the window. She felt restless. Things had become a little boring now and she was in the mood for another mission. She was so used to going and fighting demons in the past with Inuyasha and the others. Her training had become a bit slacked. She longed to go into an actual battle not just spare with someone. The thrill of actually fighting someone to the death was invigorating. It made her blood rush and give her this glorious sensation. She most likely had gotten this from her real father. He was always the one out of her two parents that loved to fight. Her mother never fought unless necessary but her father did it for the fun of it. Back then they had lived in Makai so there was no problem if you wanted to find a good fight. Then the idea hit her. Why not go back to Makai for a while? But there was also the fact she had to take care of Shippo. She couldn't just leave him but it would be dangerous if she took him with her. After leaving him for so long she would feel guilty if she left him again, even if it was just for a day or two.  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some commotion. She looked away from the window and realized that the bell had rung and it was time to go to her next class. She let out a sigh as she collected he things and made her way out of the room and to her locker. She really didn't feel like hearing her math teacher today. She would only annoy the hell out of her. She closed her locker and headed to the stairs that went up to the roof. She was greeted by the bright sunshine. It was sunny and warm today with the clouds cooling it down. She went towards the middle when she finally fell back onto the hard ground. A smile spread across her face as a shadow was cast upon her blocking the sun out of her eyes as a large cloud covered the sun. She imagined how nice it would be to lay down on a grassy hill back in Makai. The school bell rang through out the school grounds signaling that class was about to start.  
  
"Look who's skipping class." Yusuke said walking over to her. Kagome sat up smiling at him. The clouds slowly moved across the sky and the sun's light was shown on her again.  
"And look who has decided to join me." She said smiling again.  
"I needed a break from those nagging teachers." He said as an excuse.  
"I just didn't feel like listening." She said standing up walking over to the ledge that had the fence surrounding it. Kagome looked down on the grassy ground blow.  
"So why did you come up here?"  
"Same reason as you. To get away from them."  
"Do you mind me asking you something?"  
"What?"  
"You are a demon aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I thought so but you hide it well."  
"Well thank you." She said turning around smiling at him.  
"So that kit; how did you met him."  
"Well I met Shippo when I was on a mission. He was all alone because his parents had been killed so I took him in. Over time he had become close to me and after that my son. When I fought Naraku...I thought he was dead. It was only recently that I found out that he was alive." She said frowning at the memories as her eyes had a distant look to them.  
"How do you know of Naraku?"  
"Well look who has decided to skip along with us." She said turning to Hiei who had just spoken to her. Kagome turned and sat on the ledge looking off into the far distance. "It's a long story." She replied to his question.  
"Well we have all day."  
"I don't see why I have to tell you."  
"Because you have nothing else better to do." He said smirking. Hiei leaned against the wall by the door and Yusuke went over to the fence leaning back against it.  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Yusuke asked.  
"It was a mission that sent me there. There were things that had happened that weren't supposed to that I had to fix. Along with that there was the jewel. All information on it had been lost...I was sent to find out about it and what had happened to cause its disappearance."  
"The jewel?" Yusuke asked.  
"The Shikon No Tama; Jewel of Four Souls. I found out soon after I arrived and freed someone by the name of Inuyasha from a sleeping spell that the jewel had been burned with the priestess that had protected it 50 years before I arrived. They all said that I was the reincarnation of the priestess. As things went on I found out that the jewel had been reborn. After some events the jewel was shattered." She said making sure that she didn't say it was reborn in her and that she was the one that shattered it. "I stayed and collected the shards. It was my responsibility as a Spirit Detective. Along the way Inuyasha helped me and we gained more people in our group. We all shared a common goal. In the end events happened and they all died. I got the full jewel and left. That was when I arrived at Koenma's office in the condition I was in." She said still looking off into the sky with the same distant look in her eyes.  
  
'She's hiding something. There is more to her story than she lets on.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"But if what you say is true...than that would mean you had gone to the past over 500 years ago. For the things that you said happened were said to happen years ago." Hiei said.  
"Yes; I did time travel. My missions are larger than the ones you receive. Some I go to Makai, past, present other realms." She said informing them.  
"And this mission took you how long?" Yusuke asked  
"It took about...two or three years I think."  
"Two or three years!?"  
"Yes." He replied.  
"How can one mission take THAT long?!"  
"You have to understand the situations I was in. Also there was the fact there was so many shards. There were thousands maybe even millions of them all over Japan. And each time we found one we would have to fight and kill a demon or a human to get it. It was very rare that we didn't have to kill someone. Then there were other things that would come up and Naraku himself. Koenma was surprised that I finished it so quickly."  
"Man; I'm glade none of my missions took that long."  
"Well seeing as I don't plan on going back to any of my classes I'm going to go. So I will see you guys later." She said walking off.  
  
'I should follow that girl.' Hiei thought disappearing to go follow them.  
  
"What's with him? Well I mine as well go to the hag's for awhile." He said walking off.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome was making her way back to her apartment to change. She made a short cut through the park. She was so caught p in her thoughts that she never did realize Hiei following her, because if she did she would surely be pissed. In no time at all she walked in to her apartment putting her keys on a table by the door along with some of her mail. She went and took a quick bath then went to change never noticing the figure in black watching her walk in from a tree by her balcony. She came out later on in black baggy cargo pants and a tight well fitting tank top with a low cut. It didn't show anything but showed enough to let the mind wonder. She had on some flip-flops. She liked these shoes because they were perfect if she had to go into battle and didn't come off. They reminded her a lot of Sango's shoes. Her midnight black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail keeping her hair off of her neck keeping her cool. She grabbed her keys on her way out putting them in one of her many pockets.  
She just walked around the city aimlessly to pass the time. She soon realized that she had stopped in front of the old shrine that she used to call home. A smile appeared on her face as she headed up the many steps. She hadn't been here in awhile. The family that lived here wouldn't remember her but she could still go and see the shrine hopping to see them and know that they are doing fine. Her smile widened as she saw the shrine after so long. It was just as she remembered. A frown replaced her smile when she saw that no one was out. She looked over to the old shack that healed the well that she had used so many times. Seeing as no one was out she decided it wouldn't hurt if she went and saw it one last time.  
She opened the door and peered into the darkness. She walked in and down the steps. Kagome ran her hand over the wooded edge of the old well. So many memories here...it was just as she had remembered. Kagome wondered if it would still let her travel back into the past. If she were to jump into it...would it let her?  
  
"Why am I even thinking that? All that's there now is him...everyone else is gone so why should I even think about going back?" She said frowning. Kagome turned around to head back out.  
"Hey wench! Where do you think your going?! We still have shards to collect before Naraku does."  
  
'That voice...could it be him? No he died.'  
  
"Why are you just standing there? Come on! I don't got all day!" Kagome quickly turned around. Joy overcame her when she saw his face.  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
"What come on already. Stupid humans always slowing me down." She had never been so happy to hear him criticizing her, to hear his voice again. She ran over to hug him. Kagome hugged him but only found air.  
"But...it was only the light playing tricks on me." She said letting out a sad sigh as unknown tears pricked her eyes and dared to fall. Kagome turned around and walked out of the old shack closing the door behind her. Kagome looked and saw the God Tree.  
  
She smiled a bit when she saw the tree. It was amazing that it still stood. At least this was still here.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kagome turned and saw the women she once called mother.  
"I'm sorry I only wished to come see this tree."  
"It's no problem." She said smiling warmly at Kagome.  
"I-I had a boyfriend...he died a while back." She said as a tear fell.  
'I'm so sorry."  
"Years ago when he was still alive he said he came here a lot. He said the thing he loved the most was this tree. He told me no matter how much the times may have changed this tree never changed a bit." She said as she forced a fake smile.  
"It never does change." The older women said with a smile.  
"I am sorry for taking your time. I should go now." Kagome said turning to leave.  
"It was nice meeting you."  
"It was nice meeting you to." Kagome said waving back before leaving.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome had headed over to Genkai's. She was going to go hang out there for awhile then maybe her and Shippo could go do something. She walked up the steps with what had happened earlier that day still fresh in her mind. Why had she told Hiei and Yusuke those things about her? Why did she see Inuyasha at the well? It was just because she had missed him and felt guilty about his death; the death she had caused. She would and never could forgive herself for what had happened. She tried to blame others but always ended up blaming herself. If she had just handed over the jewel or had done things differently maybe he would still be alive. Maybe Kikyo could have been wished back and they could have been together raising a family now. She had loved him but knew she could never be with him because of who she was and where she was from but that didn't change the fact she had wanted him to be happy. Kagome had always known how much him and Kikyo loved each other. It was only because of how she was brought back that she had hatted Inuyasha so much. But deep down Kikyo still had loved Inuyasha and would have died for him. After all she had died the first time so that she could be with him even if it was in death. Kagome never truly hatted Kikyo but just the fact that she had tried to kill her and held Inuyasha's heart and she could never have that. She let out a lighthearted laugh. She had been jealous of her. But Kagome understood why Kikyo had tried to kill her. It must have been hard for her believing she was her reincarnation. She had been living her life that she had once had. Kagome didn't blame Kikyo she would have most likely done the same thing.  
Kagome walked up to Genkai's house opening the door.  
  
"Hi." She said walking in. She smiled when she saw Shippo and Yusuke playing the PS2 that she had brought for him to play with while he was here during the day. Shippo jumped up doing a little victory dance as he beat Yusuke.  
"I beat you, I beat you!" He chanted.  
"It was only luck."  
"I'll play against you again and still beat you."  
"You wanna bet?" They went straight back to the game yelling at the other as they played.  
"Oh hi Kagome." Genkai said walking in.  
"Oh hi. I thought I would come over here for awhile."  
"Oh hey Kagome." Yusuke said as Shippo beat him again.  
"Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked when he noticed that she had been crying.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I smell salt." Shippo told her.  
"Oh it was nothing." She told them. "Genkai...can we talk?" She asked.  
"Sure."  
"How about we go outside." She said walking out with Genkai following. Just after they walked out Hiei walked in.  
"How much do you wanna bet Hiei was the one that made her cry?" Yusuke asked.  
"I don't trust him." Shippo said looking at Hiei.  
"Stupid Kitsune's and humans always jumping to conclusions. If she was crying I had nothing to do with it." He had seen her crying but even he didn't know why. He couldn't go into her mind. Ever since that one encounter she had put a barrier around her mind away from him where he couldn't touched it. It annoyed him to no end. What was she hiding that she didn't want them knowing?  
"Whatever. I'm going to beat you this time!" Yusuke said turning his attention back to the game.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
"I see." Genkai said after Kagome had told her about her going back and seeing the shrine.  
"But you see it has also gotten so bored around here. Not that I don't like coming here to see you."  
"You are like your father Kagome. He could not go for long just sitting around." Genkai had known her parents. Kagome always loved to hear stories about them seeing as she was to young to remember them when they died.  
"But I can't just leave Shippo. I just have gotten him back after it's been so many years for him. But I can't take him with me. It would be to dangerous for him."  
"What about leaving him with someone? Like that demon that had been taking care of him."  
"I can't leave him with him. I already owe him so much. Plus it wouldn't seem right."  
"Yes your right."  
"Just forget about it. Koenma will probably give me some mission sometime soon any ways." Kagome got up and headed back inside.  
  
"Oh hey Hiei. When did you get here?"  
"Hn." She narrowed her eyes at his response.  
"Hello Kagome. I didn't see you in class today." Kagome turned and saw Kurama.  
"Oh yeah; I kinda didn't feel like going. Sorry. Where's Kuwabara?"  
"I think he said something about a cat."  
"Oh well." Kagome suddenly noticed something small and blue land on Yusuke's head. Her eyes lit up with a sparkle. "What's that?" She asked eyeing it.  
"Oh that is Yusuke's spirit beast." Kurama told her.  
"Spirit Beast? But it's SO cute!" Puu flew over and landed on Kagome's head. Kagome grabbed him and took him off of her head while holding him in her arms. "So what's your name?" She asked.  
"Puu!" A smile spread over her face.  
"Awww! You're so cute and blue." She said in enjoyment.  
"He seems to like you."  
"I love his ears; but they're not like Inuyasha's. I should steal you."  
"Inuyasha?" Kurama asked. Shippo had stopped playing the game and was now looking at Kagome. He had heard her talking to Genkai; he didn't want her to start crying again.  
"He is someone I used to know. He had the cutest little doggy ears." She said while she played with Puu's ears. Seeing Kagome was perfectly fine Shippo let out a big breath and went back to beating Yusuke.  
  
~ Dog-ears hu? ~ Yoko thought smirking. ~ Then she'll just love us. ~  
  
"Kagome has a thing for ears and tails." Shippo informed them.  
"Do not!" She said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
~ This just makes things even more wonderful for us. ~  
'Yoko.'  
~ Come on just let me out. ~ He begged.  
'No.'  
  
"Kurama are you alright? I can see gold flecks in your eyes." She asked in concern  
"Oh y- it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Yoko said now in control and in his real form.  
  
At first Kagome was shocked but it quickly switched to excitement. In no time at all Kagome had attacked Yoko and had knocked onto the ground. She was sitting on top of him rubbing his ears with her thumb and pointer finger. Yoko grinned. Yusuke and Shippo were laughing and Hiei was glaring at Yoko who had Kagome's attention. Genkai walked in and cleared her throat. Kagome turned a bright red when she realized what she had been doing. Hiei made a low growl in Yoko's direction. Kagome quickly scampered off of him realizing she was still on top of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome said really embarrassed. By now Kurama was now back in control and back to his normal self. "No I'm the one that's sorry. I apologize for Yoko's behavior." "What? You shouldn't have to apologize I am the one that's sorry. I'm the one that attacked you- er I mean him or who ever it as." She said blushing at the whole ordeal. "Would you two shut up?!" She yelled at Yusuke and Shippo who were still laughing. "I need some air!" She said storming outside in embarrassment.  
  
As soon as she got outside her communicator started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket glaring at the small thing that was annoying her.  
  
"I thought I turned you off." She said opening it up. "What do you want?" She asked. "Kagome I need you to come in. We need to talk." Koenma said in a serious tone. "Talk? About what?" "About your parents." "My parents?! What about them?" "I will explain once you arrive." "I'll be right over." Kagome went in to tell the others. "Hey guys I have to go see Koenma about something. Shippo wanna come with?" She frowned once she saw he was back to playing that game again with Yusuke. She was about ready to break the damn thing. "Never mind; see ya in a bit." She said disappearing. "I wonder why she needs to go see Koenma." Kurama said pondering. "Hn. She's a Spirit Detective as well. It's probably just some job." "Yeah; you're probably right."  
  
'Why did I growl at the fox when she blushed? It's not like I like the wench. So what if she likes him. It's none of my business. Who cares about her any ways.' He thought closing the subject.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
So how good was it? What do you think? I don't read minds so you better review and tell me or I will never mind. Ok about the whole dad thing I am going to do it. For all of you that guessed Sesshomaru you guessed right....but see there is a problem. I have been thinking about someone else as her dad. If you guessed him tell me what you want and I'll do it; it's only fair after I said I would. Even if it's a chapter dedicated to you or something like that. You have to tell me or I won't be able to do it. That goes for the thing before that to about guessing who took Kagome ad all. Ok the second guy I have been thinking about was....you may hate me for this but Naraku. Why him is because he has the power to change forms and all at will and I said Kagome got that power from her dad. Even though I said Kikyo killed him I can say he never really died; everyone just thought he did. It would be very much like Naraku to do something like that. That way there could be the tension between the dad and also some stuff between Kagome and him cuz of the past and all. It might not be such a good idea so don't hat me for considering him. Ok go vote!!! Naraku or Sesshomaru?! NOW I COMAND YOU! GO REVIEW AND VOTE WHILE YOU ARE AT IT!!!! You know I love ya!  
  
Inudemoness247  
  
(Also thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!! You are the ones that keep me writing!!! I could never do this without you guys!!!!) 


	13. Chapter 13: A Father found

Chapter 13:  
  
Disclaimer: We all know this...but I am FORCED to say I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. There I said it now leave me alone.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome arrived in Koenma's office. As always he sat in his chair behind piles of paper that was his work. His head popped up once she arrived. Kagome was anxious to know why he needed to talk to her about her parents. He never even talked of them unless he needed to because he knew how Kagome's was on the subject of her parents.  
  
"Why do you have to talk to me about my parents?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome we have just recently heard about this? You say that  
both of your parents died that night along with your brother?"  
"Yes."  
"Well apparently that is not all true."  
"What?"  
"Your older brother did die along with your mother but your father didn't."  
"But how? How do you even know what you say is true?"  
"We know this is true because we found out who your father was."  
"So you went and searched through my past?" She said in a bit of an angry tone.  
"Not exactly. This information...well you could say just fell into  
our laps we didn't try to go find out about your past. We respect your  
privacy-."  
"So...then who is my Father. I'm guessing you have a name."  
"Let's see..." He said looking for a certain piece of paper. "His name is..."  
  
(I am so evil aren't I?)  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
Shippo had won another game and like before Yusuke lost. Kuwabara had arrived just in time to see Yusuke loose to Shippo and was busting out laughing.  
  
"Yusuke lost to some little kid!"  
"You play against him!"  
"I'll play against the kid and win!"  
"Well prove it." He said handing him the controller.  
  
Hiei left the room while Kurama and Yusuke watched. As always he went to a tree and sat there. He couldn't imagine why he growled earlier. The mere idea of him growling confused him. He wasn't one to do so; it wasn't his 'thing'. He might glare or do something else but growl? The other thing was he did it when he saw Kagome blushing at Kurama. He couldn't figure out why he did it. He knew he didn't like her. She was an annoyance that he would be glade to get rid of. All she did was cause problems and more work to do. It was because of her that they had to do all of this work for Koenma. Hopefully Koenma was giving her another mission so she would be out of his life. The sooner she was gone the better.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
(Ok I'll be nice and say who it is now.)  
  
"Him!? He's supposed to be my dad?"  
"Aren't you happy you know who he is?"  
"Well I guess I am but you can say our past isn't the best."  
"You already know him?"  
"On the mission concerning the Shikon No Tama I met him."  
"Well that should be good."  
"It would be if we weren't enemies and the fact at one point or  
another we each tried to kill the other."  
"You tried to kill each other?" (Ok I could have said the name but I'm  
going to let this go on a little longer. Remember this can be any of  
the two because this did happen with both of the two.)  
"So you see this is a little hard for me to believe."  
"Well-."  
"I need some time to think. Thanks I'll talk to you later or  
whatever." She said before disappearing.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome appeared back at Genkai's place. All of this new information was a little overwhelming for her. What should she do about it? Was there anything she could do? Kagome walked over and sat on the porch never noticing Hiei. She rested her head in her hands. This was all a little too much for her and she had no idea what to do. Him her father? If he was truly her father why didn't he ever say anything when they met in the past? Surely he knew; but then again he wouldn't. The last time he probably remembers seeing her was when she was young and when she went into the past she had appeared totally human and she wasn't even born yet. But then why didn't he ever try to find her? Maybe he thought she had died. She was very young when it all happened. She didn't even know how to control her powers so it was kind of amazing that she did survive. She was lucky that Enma found her and took her in.  
  
"What should I do?" She asked herself.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was still up in the tree unnoticed by Kagome. He was sending daggers in her direction. She was an annoyance and in his eyes was someone he wanted dead and out of his life. She was causing him problems he didn't want.  
  
"Human stop talking to your self." (Ok to clear something up the only  
SD that knows she's a demon is Yusuke; the others are just to stupid  
right now to figure it out.)  
"Shut up Koorime. I am not in the mood for your pathetic antics." She  
said with her face still in her hands.  
"I'm not the one talking to myself."  
"I am really not in the mood today so don't make me think twice  
about killing you." She said standing up shooting daggers at him. By  
now the others had heard the commotion and came out to see what was  
going on.  
"You wouldn't even be able to touch me."  
"You wanna bet?" Hiei was now on the ground standing across from  
her. "I am a little stressed at the moment and I would love to take it  
out on you." She said grinning as a dark crimson aura surrounded her.  
"Kagome calm down." Yusuke said. He was enjoying all of this but he  
didn't want one of his friends getting killed over this.  
"I've had enough of his mouth."  
"Yusuke's right you need to calm down." Kurama said grabbing her by the arm.  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled as the large weapon appeared in her hand.  
  
The weapon quickly came at Hiei, he quickly jumped up to avoid the attack. It went flying straight for the trees cutting them down before returning to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kagome threw it again. As soon as she let go of the weapon she formed a bow and arrow out of her miko powers shooting Hiei just as he jumped to avoid the large weapon again. Just like she planned he jumped up and the arrow went straight through his right shoulder knocking him down. The bow disappeared as she caught the oversized boomerang again. She tossed the weapon to the side and a sword similar to Tokijin appeared in her right hand.  
  
"Shippo watch that for me."  
"Yes mama."  
"You will pay for that wench."  
  
Hiei came straight at her with his own sword. In a blink of an eye Kagome had disappeared and reappeared behind him. Hiei was quick to turn around and move to attack her again. Kagome back-flipped backwards landing on her feet just missing the blow. As soon as she landed Hiei came straight at her knocking her down with his sword to her throat.  
  
"Mama!!!"  
  
Before Hiei even knew what was happening Kagome blew him across the area and into through a tree using her miko powers. Kagome stood up with her sword still in her hands glowing a light purple channeling her miko powers through the blade. In one quick swift motion she raised the blade before bringing it back down with force sending a strong wave of miko powers at Hiei. The next thing Kagome knew was she was hanging off the ground with Hiei's had around her throat. His grip tightened as small drops of blood slowly rolled down her neck.  
  
"You die now."  
"Hiei think of what will happen if you kill her!" Kurama said trying to get him to stop.  
  
All Kagome did was laugh at him. She grabbed him by the wrist letting her claws grow and dug them into his skin. Red started seeping into her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Hiei said in confusion.  
  
Kagome's claws dug deeper into his skin drawing more blood to fall onto the ground. Hiei quickly let go of her letting her fall. Kagome still held on to him in a heartbeat he was thrown across the area. In a black blur Kagome appeared by him as he flew across the yard and knocked him down. Hiei was getting pissed and had enough of her. He got up and jumped back before charging at her thrusting his sword through her shoulder.  
  
"Mama!!!!" Shippo screamed at the sight of blood pouring from her  
shoulder and creating a puddle of blood beneath her.  
"There're going to kill each other!"  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked coming out of the house.  
"I'll stop them." Kurama said pulling two seeds from his hair  
and tossed them over at the two.  
  
Vines grew out of the seeds and pulled the two apart binding them so that they couldn't move.  
  
"Mama are you ok?" Shippo asked walking over to her with Kurama and the others.  
"We should get that wound taken care .of." He said as the wound instantly healed.  
"Get this plant off of me Kurama."  
"Not till the both of you calm down and stop trying to kill each other."  
"You all are so aggravating!" She said disappearing.  
"What?"  
"What have you idiots done now!?" Asked an annoyed Genkai.  
"Hiei was the one that pissed her off." Yusuke said.  
"Mama!" Shippo wined.  
"Where did she go?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Makai." Genkai answered.  
"Makai?" Kurama asked.  
"She'll be killed. Kagome may be strong but she's only human.  
All the demons will be attracted to her; she won't be able to handle  
all of those demons at once."  
"So what if she's killed." Hiei said as the plant let go of him.  
"Kagome will be fine." Genkai told them.  
"What? Don't you care that she's going to be killed there?" Kurama asked.  
"Kagome is strong and can take care of herself."  
"Not that I care but she is only human."  
"Human?" Genkai asked.  
"Yeah what are you guys talking about? She's demon."  
"If she was a demon I would have sensed it." Kuwabara said.  
"Kagome is demon you idiot." Genkai said.  
"Yeah she told me herself."  
  
*This just makes things better. Are soon to be mate is a demon. *  
'But why couldn't we sense it?'  
*She is very clever and sneaky. Those are good qualities; she  
will make a good mate. She even likes our true appearance. * Kurama  
had to restrain from rolling his eyes.  
'Who said she's going to be our mate?'  
*I said so. *  
'What about her opinion in al of this?'  
*I am sure she will agree. If not we will have to pursued her. * Yoko said grinning.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome had gone to Makai to take out her anger and frustration on the demons there. She should have killed that arrogant demon when she had the chance. He always confused her. One day he would be remotely nice to her then on days like today he would piss her off to no end. So what if she killed him, it's not like she liked him or anything. It would only be one less Spirit Detective for Koenma. He could always get a new one or do without. Kagome had just finished killing another demon. She had cooled off mostly and had become bored again. The demons were not challenging in the least.  
By now she had enough time to think about everything and straighten things out. Now the only thing was to actually do something. She wanted to confront her father and see if he even knew she was his daughter. Maybe he could tell her exactly what was going on and what happened that night her mother and brother died. It made her happy to know that her real father was still alive and didn't die. It meant she wasn't totally alone.  
  
"I'll do it." She said before going to her apartment in Ningenkai.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y++Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Before Kagome went to go see him she wanted to clean up a bit. She was sure the sight and smell on her wouldn't be too pleasing. She quickly washed and changed into clean clothes. Kagome was now wearing black cargo pants with a red tank top and black flip-flops. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail so her hair would stay off of her neck and out of her face. She smiled at herself in the mirror taking one more look at herself before taking off.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
(Are you guy's hating me now?)  
  
Hiei had left Genkai's temple a while ago. He was mad at himself for losing control so easily. If he had killed her he would have hell to pay. He knew she was like a daughter to Enma and a sister to Koenma. He had heard how protective Enma was of her and if he had killed her...then he was good as dead. He was beginning to wonder if they would do anything to him for hurting her; not that he was scared. He hadn't even realized she was a demon. He couldn't believe that he couldn't see it. There wasn't even a trace of demon blood in her that he could tell or any trace of demon in her sent or aura. But the thing that he couldn't get was how she was a demon and had miko powers. It seemed unnatural to him. He didn't like that the fact she could hide so many things and no one could even tell or figure it out.  
He was jumping tree to tree as he traveled around the city as he sorted things out when he saw her. Kagome appeared totally different than the last time he saw her. She looked happy, nervous, and excited. What could have made her so happy and change her attitude in such a short period of time?  
  
"Let's see the Metro is just up the road."  
  
'Metro? Where was she going that she needed the Metro?' He decided to follow her and find out.  
  
Hiei followed her till she got surrounded by a crowd of people and couldn't keep track of her. The last thing he saw of her was her stepping onto the metro behind the closing doors.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
Kagome had gotten off the Metro some time ago and had been walking for a while now. She could have easily teleported there but for some reason she felt like walking and taking her time. She couldn't wait till she got there. The idea of him being her father felt more right now. She was ok with it and she was just happy that her father was alive and well. She soon was walking through the woods up to where he lived. The wait was becoming unbearable but she refused to quicken her pace any. She finally reached her destination, she was nervous as hell. For a minute she just stood there wondering if she should just turn around and forget about the whole thing. But before she could knock or turn around and walk away the door opened. He stood there staring at her. His gaze was unnerving and didn't help her nervousness any.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked.  
"Hello Sesshomaru, Father."  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y  
  
So you finally know!!! He won and plus I liked him better! So what do you think? Good, bad, neutral? Well let me know!!! So now that you have read this go review! For all those Inuyasha fan's out there that watch the show don't forget that NEW eps. Come on tonight @ 11:00 p.m. !!!! NOW REVIEW!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	14. Chapter 14: The move and getting deeper

Chapter 14:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. It's the saddest thing, no? Does any one know where I can get them?  
  
~ Ok someone had brought this to my attention but unfortunately it was after I had written the past chapter. About the whole Inuyasha thing and how she was supposed to love him and in reality who her dad was...I am working on something to try and fix it so it wont be all...like 'that'. For everyone that replied to my Author Note and helped me out I thank you! I hope this chapter fixes things if it doesn't...I don't know what to do. ~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome became real nervous once Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Everything she was feeling increased ten folds. Was she told wrong or did he just not care about her. He may have just wanted to forget he even had a daughter. Maybe she should just go and forget the whole thing. If she had been told wrong she would feel really embarrassed and kill that toddler once she left. He still didn't say anything he just stood there looking at her not giving and clue of his emotions as usual. A minute or two had past and it seemed like hours to Kagome. She looked down at her feet not wanting to meet his gaze.  
  
"I am sorry about all of this...I must have been told wrong. I am so embarrassed; I will just go now." She said turning around and began to walk away mumbling something about killing a certain prince.  
"Kagome." She stopped. "Follow me." She turned around and saw him walking back inside leaving the door open for her to follow.  
  
Even though she was really embarrassed and wanted to leave right away she was curious to see what he wanted with her. It couldn't be that she was right was it? No it couldn't be, if she was why didn't he say something at first? She followed him in closing the door behind her. The long endless hallways upon hallways were familiar to her. She soon recognized some having walked upon them before. It wasn't till he opened a door walking inside did she realize that they were at his study. She followed him inside not saying a word closing the door behind her and sitting in front of him where he indicated she should sit. She had questions but didn't feel if she should ask; he would be sure to answer them for her any ways.  
  
"Sesshomaru...I am truly sorry. Koenma must have just given me wrong information. I hope you can forget about this embarrassing situation."  
"Kagome. Koenma didn't give you wrong information." Kagome had a look of shock on her face at his words.  
"He didn't? So you are-?"  
"Yes I am your father."  
"Why didn't you say something at first? Why didn't you ever look for me? Do you just don't want me as a daughter?"  
"Kagome." She became silent. "I was a bit shocked earlier. You see I had thought you were killed that night all those years ago. Never would I dream that my daughter was the young woman that ran around following my younger half-brother from so many years ago. Do not think I am ashamed of you because I am not. I am actually happy to know my daughter, my family is alive." Kagome smiled.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
Hiei had returned to Genkai's temple waiting for Kagome to return. He himself was curious as to where she had gone. When he saw her on the streets she looked worried and nervous about something. He had never seen her like that and wanted to know what could make her so much like that. She even seemed somewhat scared...actually really scared. Not even he had made her like that, which was odd.  
  
"Hiei your back." Kurama said with a smile approaching him.  
"Hn." He said not even glancing at him. He had a far away look in his eyes.  
"What troubles you?"  
"Just that girl."  
"Kagome?" He asked a bit surprised.  
"Hn. She was very scared and nervous about something. I saw her on the street."  
"Worried over a girl?" He said smiling. "I never thought-."  
"Not like that." He bit out. "I was just wondering what can make her that afraid when I can not." He sated defensively.  
"And here I was thinking you may actually care for the girl."  
  
*If he did he would be dead for trying to take our lover and mate-to- be. *  
'Yoko.'  
~ Fox, why would I have feelings for some girl a human no less? ~  
*But remember our lover is not just some human; she is a full-blooded demon. A clever one at that, I would like to know how she hid that from us. * He said smirking.  
'I would to.'  
~ As would I. it's not a good thing that she can keep things like that hidden from us. ~  
*She will be the perfect mate for us. *  
'Yoko.'  
*You just wait and see. I'll have her- what not liking this Koorime? Like you said it's not like you actually like the girl. *  
~ Hn. ~  
'So do you know where she even went?'  
~ I lost her when she got onto the Metro. ~  
'The Metro? Why would she have to use the Metro if she can just make a portal?'  
~ Hn. ~  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
It had gotten late so Sesshomaru offered her to stay for dinner and the night. Kagome agreed and called Genkai asking if she could take care of Shippo for the night. She had the same room that she had before, it had been declared her's. Sesshomaru told her whenever she stayed that this room would be hers. Kagome was happy with it; she actually liked the room. Kagome had her mind filled with things. She had been thinking a lot about Inuyasha and trying to figure out the whole thing with him. He was her half- uncle technically, and that was weird. Then again knowing him and her father before she was actually born was a bit weird. When she started the mission and acted like she actually worked for Naraku he had told her things to do...and what was to be one. He told her that she had to act like she actually had feelings for him. It was supposed to help in her 'mission' for Naraku while she secretly worked for Koenma. But over time she had developed some kind of feelings for him, which she was never supposed to do in either mission. That is what confused and frightened Kagome. He was her half-uncle, and that wouldn't be right. After thinking about it from what seemed like the longest time she finally realized that it was more of a sister-brother kind of love; which worked out just fine.  
That was a huge relief to her and took off a lot of unknown stress. She was so happy that her father who she thought had died was actually alive. She wasn't all alone in the world like she had though, or at least not totally any ways. That had brought her back to that night. After she had left where everything was happening what actually did happen? She just hoped Sesshomaru; well err-her father would be able to tell her.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
It was another bright sunny morning. Kagome had taken a shower and changed into tan colored baggy cargo pants and a white low cut T-shirt with flip-flops. She pulled her hair up in to a high ponytail to make sure it would stay out of the way during the day. And tied a sash like the one Sesshomaru would always wear back in the Feudal Era except instead of blue it was a plum purple, around her waist loosely. Already knowing how to get to the dinning room she headed there first to get something to eat. She was happy to see that her father was already there.  
  
"S- Father; that night-." Kagome began once they were done eating.  
"I knew you would ask me. Let's go to my study so I may tell you." He said getting up heading to his study with Kagome behind him.  
  
"Sit." He said after he was already seated. Once she was seated in front of him he began. "It was after you were good and gone that it happened. I had already delivered several wounds to the demon but it didn't seem to weaken any. Your mother became worried and knew no matter what I did and despite my immense power I would not be able to kill him. She feared the demon would come after you next. Without any warning she summoned the very heart of her power to destroy the demon. The Tensaiga pulled me out before the bast of power hit me taking me far away. When I returned to the area everything for miles was destroyed. I had assumed you had been killed in the blast."  
"What was Mother like?" She asked causing him to smile as found memories returned.  
"Your mother Megami was a goddess just like her name says. She was the most joyful, caring, and selfless person I have ever known. Even with her immense and amazing powers she hatted to take a life and always wanted to help others. From all the times we have met in the past I know you are very much like her. She loved you and your brother very much and I knew it pained her to see your brother die."  
"Did you love her?"  
"Of course I loved her and I still do. Even after her death I never took another mate, I couldn't. It seems like you chose well with your sash." He said smiling.  
"What?"  
"The sash you wear is the one your mother would always wear and are family colors." Kagome smiled at this.  
"I wish I had more memories of her and brother."  
"Let's not dwell on the past."  
"You know it seems right that you are my father."  
"Hai."  
"But if you think about it, it would have been horrible if you had actually killed me in the past." She said smiling when his face whitened even more than it already was. "After all the times you had tried to kill me." She couldn't help but saying.  
"Do you think I would honestly kill my own daughter?"  
"Well back then I didn't even exist. I wasn't born yet and Mama wasn't your mate."  
"Hai." He said smiling amusingly as he watched the emotions cross her face. "You are so much like Megami."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you have your emotions on your sleeve." He said smiling when she pouted.  
"That's mean."  
"Really is it?"  
"It's just your way of saying I am weak. I know you by now."  
"Maybe others but not my daughter. It makes you who you are."  
"Hai. As much as I don't want to I should be going. I have neglected Shippo too much. I should go pick him up and head home."  
"Kagome I would like you to know you may consider this your home. If you would like you may live here or at the apartment which you live at."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, though I prefer here."  
"Then here it shall be. Shippo will be so happy!"  
"I almost forgot about him. Go ahead and do what you have to. I will see you later."  
"Thank you so much! See you later." She said smiling before disappearing.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
Kagome arrived outside Genkai's temple. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. Everything was going her way. She got Shippo back and found out her father was alive. It just so happened Hiei was outside starring at her.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Kagome turned around with the same smile on her face.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
"Kagome your back." Kurama said. "Where did you go yesterday that Shippo had to stay the night?" Kagome turned back around smiling at him.  
"You're sure happy." Yusuke said walking out.  
"What do you guys all live here or something?!" Kagome said.  
"Sometimes." Yusuke replied.  
"Whatever." She said walking in.  
"Do any of you know what that was all about?"  
"No." They answered.  
"Let's go inside maybe Genkai can get something out of her."  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
"I can't believe I never saw it."  
"I couldn't believe it at first."  
"So you will be moving in with him?" This is what the guy's walked in on.  
"Yes."  
"Who are you moving in with?" Yusuke asked.  
"None of your business."  
"We will find out eventually."  
"Will you still be going to the same school?" Kurama asked.  
"It's not that big. I will be still be going to the same school and come over here I will just be living somewhere else is all."  
"I am glade we are moving in with him!" Shippo cheered jumping up and down.  
"With who kid?"  
"Mama said I shouldn't tell idiots things that they needn't know and that might hurt them."  
"Come on Shippo we have a lot to do!" She said picking him up. "Sorry to dash off like this."  
"It is no problem." Genkai said. "I understand."  
"Bye you guys!" She said running off.  
"Stupid kid."  
"He seems smart to me and he's loyal to Kagome." Kurama said.  
"Is it me or does that kid act a lot older than he is, or at least most of the time. I know demons age slower or something but that kid makes me wonder."  
"The idiot is right." Hiei said agreeing.  
"There is something not right about him. Didn't Kagome said she met him on her last mission?"  
"I think so but wasn't that in the fuddle era?"  
"Yeah, even for a demon...that's not normal."  
"We could ask Koenma about it." Yusuke said.  
"If you are smart enough you will leave it alone." Genkai said walking out.  
"She knows something." Hiei said looking at the door she walked out of.  
"Lets go see the toddler I want to see if he knows who she's going to be living with."  
"Why are you so curious? "  
"Cuz she doesn't want me knowing." He said taking out his communicator. "Hey Botan, can you make us a portal or something? We need to see Koenma."  
"Sure thing Yusuke." She answered cheerfully as usual.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y++Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
The Spirit Detectives walked in as they always did with Yusuke saying and calling Koenma the same things as he always did.  
  
"Koenma we came here to see if you know about something's." Kurama said interrupting Yusuke from whatever he was saying.  
"What is I?" Koenma asked sitting back in his chair.  
"Do you know anything about Kagome's adopted son Shippo?"  
"Why do you ask?" He said looking through a file cabinet.  
"There is something not right about that kid. Kagome said she met him on her last mission in the Feudal Era." Yusuke answered for him.  
"Even though demons age slower than humans he should at least look a lot older than he does." Kurama continued.  
"Let's see." Koenma said looking through a file. "From what this says he was supposed to have died back in the Feudal Era. It says his soul was stolen I a battle against a demon named Naraku by one of his followers named Kanna of the void."  
"Then how is he alive?" Yusuke asked.  
"I was about to get to that." Koenma said quieting him again. "Kanna of the void used a magical mirror it says and that the mirror was broken and the kit's soul was returned bringing him back to life."  
"Koenma do you by any chance have a picture of him from back then?"  
"Yes right here." He said handing him a picture. Yusuke looked over his shoulder to see he picture.  
"He looks the same!"  
"Yusuke's right. Do you have any idea on how this happened?"  
"Have no idea and there is nothing on it about it. You would have to ask Kagome about it."  
"About Kagome." Yusuke said grinning. "She was saying something about moving in with some guy or something. Do you know who it is?"  
"She's moving in with someone?"  
"Yeah I think it is a guy."  
"Oh I see. I guess I was right about him."  
"Who?" Yusuke asked.  
"We should at least know where she is living incase she needs our help or something." Kurama said.  
"I don't even know where that is. Any ways he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Koenma said.  
"Now if that is all leave, I have things to do."  
"Well let's go – hey where did Hiei go?"  
"That's odd he was just here."  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
Kagome and Shippo were at her apartment packing. There were boxes all around as they continued packing. This is what Hiei came in on. There was already sweat on Kagome's brow slowly rolling down her face. Even in this state Hiei still thought she looked amazing, a goddess- wait! Hiei didn't think anyone was amazing let alone a goddess. She was just of a mission or whatever it was. He actually angered to be lowered to having to baby sit this girl. The Ningens could do it he had better things to do. But then why was he here?  
  
"Oh hey Hiei! Can you help me with some of this stuff."  
"I have better things to do then to-." Kagome handed him some boxes smiling.  
"Thanks! You can put those by the door. I have some friends coming over to help me move it all."  
"Are you bringing all this stuff Mama?"  
"No I won't need it all there. Like the furniture so I think I will just sell it or something. I am just going to take personal items and clothes, stuff like that."  
"Good cuz I don't think he even has enough room for all of this stuff. No matter how big his house is."  
"Could have fooled me; it takes like 5-10 minutes just to get any where in that house." She complained.  
"It's not that bad. It has the best hiding places!"  
"But I bet I can still beat you in Hide-and-go-seek."  
"I am better with illusions now! I have had years of practice!" He said sticking his chest out causing Kagome to laugh.  
"Thanks Hiei."  
  
*Ding-dong! *  
  
"That must be the guy he sent to help." Kagome said going to the door.  
"I thought you said you were friends with them?"  
"That's what Shippo has been telling me." Kagome said opening the door.  
"Hey sis!"  
"Ginta! Hakkaku!?"  
"I hear you need some help moving."  
"Koga?"  
"The one and only."  
"Why are you here?"  
"To help my women move to- is there a problem?" He asked Hiei who was looking like he was about to kill him.  
"Don't mind Hiei he is like that with everyone, but he's not to bad once you get to know him." Kagome said stepping to the side so they could come in.  
"So what are you keeping?"  
"The stuff over there by the door and in the living room is what I am keeping. I am getting rid of the furniture and the stuff in the boxes in my room."  
"Me and Ginta will take care and make sure it gets sold and taken care off."  
"Ok my room is straight that way."  
"I'll go help them." Koga said following the pair.  
"Hey where are you going?" She asked Hiei who was walking out.  
"Hn."  
"Could you stay?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Uh well you see...Koga is nice and all but..."  
"But she just doesn't want to be left alone with him." Shippo said for her.  
"Shippo!"  
"Well its true!"  
"No it's just I like him and all as a friend and I am glade to see him after so long. It's just last time I saw him he had it stuck in his head that I was 'his women', and him and this guy Inuyasha got into this REALLY big fight..."  
"Is he the guy you are moving in with?"  
"What?! No!"  
"We are moving in with Sesshomaru." Shippo said cheerfully smiling.  
"SHIPPO!"  
"What? He's not an idiot."  
"Smart kid." Hiei said smirking.  
"You weren't supposed to tell HIM!"  
"I am guessing he is the guy that kidnapped you." He said enjoying her discomfort.  
"He didn't kidnap me!"  
"So who is he?"  
"None of your-."  
"Why don't you want him to know who he is? Are you ashamed of him?"  
"No! Of course not! It's just...none of his business plus he would only tell that brat Koenma. Come on we should help the others." She said dragging Shippo. "Come on Hiei!" Unknown to him why he did but he followed her back to her room with the boxes.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
It was now nighttime and they had been long done with packing and taking care of everything. Kagome's apartment had been cleared and she was officially moved out. After everyone had left including Shippo who wanted to go to Sesshomaru's with Koga and the others Kagome stayed behind with Hiei. She told him to meet her at Genkai's temple later on. She didn't say why just that she was going to repay him for helping her. Yusuke and the others were out on some other mission and he wasn't needed nor did he have anything else to do so he decided to go and meet her. It was already dark and the quarter moon and stars shown brightly in the sky. Hiei sat on the Genkai's porch waiting for Kagome to show up. Genkai was also not here, she had been pulled to Spirit World for something so it would just be him and Kagome there tonight. When she didn't show he was about to leave when she appeared at the steps.  
  
"Oh good you showed up! Sorry I took so long but I had to go get some things." She said showing him the bags in her hands.  
  
All intentions of leaving vanished when he saw her there for some reason. She was wearing tan cargo pants, a blue tank top, and flip-flops. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with the sash from earlier holding it up hanging down her back. Her looks and out fit was nothing different really but it was just the way she looked in the moon's soft glow. Her ruby eyes had a sparkle to them and her lips were the perfect shade of pink without any make-up what so ever. Her black raven hair contrasted nicely against her soft ivory skin but you could still see the good tan she had gotten. There seemed to be a glow about her. Hiei would never admit it even to himself but she truly did look beautiful. Kagome blushed a bit under his gaze.  
  
"Come on! Genkai isn't here and I know she won't mind if I used her kitchen."  
"Kitchen?"  
"I'm going to make you dinner."  
"Why?"  
"For helping me. I know you probably had other things you could have been doing and it wasn't something you would have liked to do so it's the least I can do." She said smiling. "Are you coming? I am told I am a good cook." She said walking in. Again he did something he didn't know why he did; he followed her inside.  
  
+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+Y+  
  
So?! How was it? Did I mess it up even more? Is it in the ground? Or did I actually do something right and fix it? I hope I did but be honest and tell me. I have ideas for the next chapter so you SHOULD be getting a new chapter SOON! The next chapter I am going to continue this thin that's happening with Kagome and Hiei while everyone is away!!! Goodies!!! Right? I hope to have another chapter of Unexpected Powers up by this weekend some time so wish me luck! I am working on it. I am also thinking about making a new story. It will be a Naraku/Kagome story. Basically Kagome is tired of the whole Inuyasha/Kikyo thing and doesn't want to 'stay by his side' any longer. All she wants to do is put the jewel together. She doesn't care what happens to it afterwards just the fact its together and Naraku will be the one that helps her or him help her. So what do you think? Should I do it? If so any name ideas for the title? Tell me what you think!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	15. Chapter 15: My father and Mother reminis...

Chapter 15:

Disclaimer: You all know this so I don't know why I'm saying it...oh yeah so I don't get sued. Well I don't own Inuyasha or YYH!YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYKagome was busy running around the kitchen while Hiei sat there watching her. He was a bit amazed at how she ran about doing so many things at once without burning something. On second thought maybe not."BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" The smoke alarm went off. In no time smoke filled the kitchen.  
"Uhhhh-OUT!" She yelled pushing him out of the kitchen.YYYYYYYYYYYYYYThe smell of smoke had eventually vanished and the smoke alarm went quiet. About five or so minutes after that the smell of good cooked food filled the air. Soon after Kagome came out with two bowls."Remind me to buy a buy smoke alarm for Genkai." He quirked an eyebrow at Her. "I kind of broke it when it wouldn't shut up. Stupid oven burning things."  
"What's this?" He asked when she handed him a bowl.  
"My famous ramen! Sorry...what I was going to make was kind of destroyed by that oven. I swear it hates me." She said sitting down.  
"Famous?"  
"Uh... make it a lot, or well used to."  
"Hn."YYYYYYYYYYYYKagome and Hiei were now done eating and Kagome had gone to wash the dishes. It had been about five minutes or so and she didn't return.  
  
"Sorry I had to change."  
  
Kagome was now wearing a black outfit that was styled like Inuyasha's shirt but only it had no sleeves and went to her knees like a dress in a way. There were large, wide, slits on each side with black pants like Yoko and matching shoes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail again with the sash holding it up like earlier."Hey where are you going!?" She asked when Hiei got up to leave.  
"Hn."  
"You can't go yet; I haven't finished repaying you!" She said grabbing his arm. He turned around looking at her. "Come on." She said pulling him outside.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Kagome walked off across the area and got into fighting stance with her sword in hand.  
"Are you just going to stand there? We never got to fight properly before. You are not to hold back no matter what because I wont in the least." Hiei smirked.  
"I will have no problem with that."  
"I thought you might like this." She said grinning as he unsheathed his sword.In a flash Kagome came at him, he quickly raised his blade meeting her own. Kagome pushed off but at the same time raising her blade in the air. As she brought her sword down just as she had raised it a green energy spread out coming straight at him. The attack left no room to flee, hitting him head on. Hiei was instantly thrown back by the power of the attack and into trees behind him knocking them down with him. As Kagome smirked at his fallen form it quickly vanished as she moved out of the way of Hiei's attack but still received a small wound to her right shoulder. Blood trickled down her arm at its slow pace. A smile crept back onto her features as blue flames incased the blade. She twirled it in a circle in front of herself. You could see a blue flame outline of a circle in the blades fast pace as she spun it in her fingers. Hiei examined her carefully, his eyes widening when a blade of fire shot out at him.  
Hiei quickly jumped up using his demon speed. Two more came at him. He easily dodged them but kept his eyes on Kagome, watch and waiting for her to attack but still watching out for any more of her attacks. A wind seemed to pick up around her. In a heartbeat she vanished, there would have been a black blur if it had been daytime. She appeared behind him her sword still incased in the flames only now they were a deadly black, she went to thrust the blade through his chest but he quickly turned around meeting her sword with his own.  
They both pushed off landing on opposite sides. She once again came at him; this time catching him off guard and managing to give him a slightly deep wound across his chest."Hey what's going on?! As soon as we leave you two start trying to kill each other." Yusuke said with Kuwabara and Kurama behind him.  
"Oh hi Yusuke, actually we were just...sparring if you want to call it."  
"Sparring evolves wounds?"  
"With us it does." She said smiling.  
"Remind me to never train with either of them."  
"So how was your mission or whatever? What did you have to do any ways?"  
"Some demon got loose or something."  
''Sounds like fun."  
"What are you two doing training at this time?"  
"Time?"  
"Yeah it is late." Kuwabara said.  
"How late?"  
"About fifteen after eleven." Kurama answered.  
"Oh no! He's going to kill me!" Kagome yelled.  
"Who is?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Uh – the guy I am living with now."  
"By the way who is he? Why would he care? Unless-." Kagome froze.'He couldn't know, could he?'"Unless he was your boyfriend." Kagome mentally sighed in relief.  
"Uh-."  
"Knew it! So who is he?" Yusuke asked.'Mine as well play along. Could be fun.'"Uh-." She said blushing. Yusuke smirked.'So a boyfriend hu? It's not like I liked her or anything. She is just some wench; I could care less. All she is, is problems.' Hiei thought at the sudden hurt and jealousy that hit him."Is it that guy that took you?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Well I am living with him-." It was true but not like they thought.  
"Oh, I see." Yusuke said smirking. "Does Enma or Koenma know about him?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"Only because Enma seems so protective of you." Kurama answered.  
"I'll take that as a know. Hey I wouldn't tell them either."  
"I should really go, I am probably already in trouble."  
"Why should you go just because of some guy?"  
"He isn't the nicest person to be around when he's mad...or even if he doesn't like you. The first time we met he tried to kill me."  
"KILL YOU!?"  
"Oh it wasn't anything to bad, I didn't get hurt. His brother was there and he made sure I didn't get – oh shit." She whispered that last part.'BAD KAGOME! They must think he is some abusive boyfriend now!' She yelled at herself."Kagome if he has tried to kill you-." Kurama started.  
"Oh no! He is really a nice guy; it's not like that! Look you just don't understand, he would never hurt me or anything like that."  
"Kagome-." Yusuke started.  
"I have to go!" She said disappearing into a portal.  
"I don't believe what she said." Yusuke said starring at the spot she was just at.  
"Neither do I." Kurama said.  
"Is it safe to just let her go like that?" Kuwabara asked.  
"What if he hurts her?" Yusuke asked.  
"Some one should go after her." Kurama said.  
"But we don't even know where this guy-."  
"He is the one that took her that time and we found her in the west where that barrier was. He lives there." Hiei said reminding their poor forgotten minds.  
"Well let's go!" Yusuke said.  
"Hn." Hiei said taking off in a blur like always.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKagome arrived inside her room. The whole place was quiet; a sigh escaped her lips. She quickly healed the wound she had received using her powers before going to take a bath. She came out about thirty minutes in black boxers and a black tank top. She brushed her hair as she walked into her room. That's when she heard a noise outside. Kagome put her brush down and walked outside through the door that was connected to the garden and her room. It was nice and warm out still. Kagome looked around trying to see who it was, but only saw the inky darkness. She closed her door and walked out further, extending her claws getting ready for anything that may attack. Kagome swore she saw something move.'Wasn't there a barrier?'If there was, which she remembered there was then how did someone get in? Kagome let her senses feel out the area not caring about letting her demon features show physically and in her aura. She heard a snap of a twig; she quickly turned her head in that direction but saw nothing.'Well if it's a demon they won't stand a chance against my miko abilities.' She though allowing her miko powers flow out filling the area. That's when she heard someone make a sound notifying her that they were in pain. A smile graced her face. Forming a bow and arrow out of her miko powers she aimed to where she heard the noise and felt someone's presence."Come out demon." She said in a firm voice.  
"How come the miko powers don't try to purify you?" Hiei asked stepping out of the shadows.  
"Hiei? What are you doing here? How were you able to get through the barrier?"  
"My secret; the others were worried."  
"Oh no. You have the wrong idea about all of this. Sesshomaru would never do anything to me; but I wouldn't promise you anything."  
"You said he tried to kill you once? And what do you mean by that?"  
"You are trespassing on his territory in the middle of the night, he doesn't appreciate those kind of things. You see back then...we were under...well...he didn't- its hard to explain. We didn't know who each other was and I was helping his half brother with something. They didn't get along...and they were fighting all the time, so you see by me being on Inuyasha's side, getting in the way, and the fact he thought I was human...didn't really help any."  
"Kagome; who is this?"  
"Oh I am sorry to have waken you." She said greeting Sesshomaru, Hiei quickly got into fighting stance. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru in his true form only the once at Genkai's.  
"I thought you said you were staying at that 'friends' of yours."  
"I am, this is he."  
"Who are to trespass in my home?" Sesshomaru asked looking down on him as though he were dirt, in a way that reminded Kagome of how he would look at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru let his aura out, his power and demon showing in it. Hiei quickly grabbed Kagome by her wrist pulling her close to him.  
"Hiei what are you doing?" She said, not knowing how to really act to his actions.  
"It is my job as well as the others to protect you, but they are not here so I am forced to protect you."  
"Hiei-."  
"I do not trust him, he is dangerous." He said tightening his grip on Kagome.  
"I suggest you let go of her koorime." Sesshomaru warned.  
"Hiei hold on a minute!" The two ignored her which only seemed to piss her off, frustrate, and worry her even more. "Stop! He's my father!" She yelled finally getting his attention.  
"What? I was told he was dead."  
"It's a bit confusing and it's late. I'll tell you tomorrow or...well later seeing as it is tomorrow, or well today. It's late and I am tired." She said hoping to get the two back to normal and stop wanting to kill each other. "This is Hiei. He is a Spirit Detective for Koenma. Koenma kind of told them to watch me and protect me incase I needed it. He was only doing his job, and he is really not such a bad guy." She said working with Sesshomaru now that Hiei was calm..well calmer.  
"I see." Kagome smiled. "Koenma must have good Spirit Detectives then for him to come here on his own and stand up to me." He said nodding his head to Hiei.  
"Hn."  
"Thank you for looking out for my daughter. As Kagome said it is late, you are welcome to stay the night. If you chose to Kagome will show you to a room."  
"Hn." Sesshomaru turned and returned inside going back to his room.  
"I-I am really sorry about this. If I had just told yo-."  
"I will stay for the night." He said cutting her off.  
"Alright, follow me." She said quietly.Kagome walked inside and into her room then into the hallway."You can sleep in here for tonight." She said opening the door to the room across from hers.The room had blue walls and black silk sheets to the king sized bed that was in the middle of the room. On the ceiling were pearls that mapped out the constellations. Windows surrounded the room, allowing the viewer to look out into the garden."Why didn't you tell me he was your father?" Hiei asked not looking at her as he entered the room.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-."  
"I was right."  
"You are only problems."  
"I'm sorry I know that I should have told you."  
"If you had I wouldn't be wasting my time on you."  
"Well I didn't ask you to protect me."  
"You didn't have to, it's my job."  
"I hope you have a good nights rest." She said leaving before she broke down crying in front of him.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKagome shut her door behind her. She didn't know why but Hiei's words hurt her. Why did she care what he felt or thought? But what he said was true. All she was, was problems. If she had just told him and the other these things...they were just doing their job. But she had them always running around doing things, risking themselves because they didn't know what was happening and she refused to tell them because she thought it was 'fun'. She felt really bad. She was sure Hiei was pissed at her so she didn't even dare to go back over and try to apologize again."I'll try again in the morning."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKagome had gotten up earlier than usual. That morning she had skipped breakfast and gone straight outside to the gardens. Today she was wearing plain baggy, black, flimsy, pants and a black tank top with a low cut and went down to just below her hips. Her hair was down and the purple sash was tied loosely around her waist. She always had the sash with her, it reminded her of her mother. She barely remembered anything of her and she felt bad because of it. But Kagome felt if she kept the sash with her she would always remember her. Kagome was sitting under a large weeping willow tree. The wind swayed the branches and the small leaves that covered it. Kagome's hair swayed up and down rhythmically with the wind. She leaned back against the trunk gazing at the smooth, dark, glass-like surface of the pond that lay by the tree she sat under. The image of her sitting there seemed like something out of a story, it didn't seem right, out of place. She looked sad and gloomy, her gaze never leaving the water's surface. She sat perfectly still, like a statue, except her blowing hair and the rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was breathing.  
You could hear the rustle of the leaves that blew in the wind around the area and the bird's singing. Kagome felt horrible about all she had put Hiei and the others to, even more that he was mad at her. Though she didn't know why she cared. Her mother had been on her mind a lot ever since she had found out that Sesshomaru was her father. Upon the surface of the dark water Kagome saw a reflection, a reflection of her past. She saw her mother sitting on the grass as though she was across the pond sitting there, and that was in fact her reflection.  
Her mother had long raven hair with cherry pink bangs shaping her ivory skin face. Her eyes were a crystal blue with crimson flecks in them. She was wearing an elegant blue kimono with pearl pink edging. She was wearing the same sash that was around Kagome's waist and had the same design that was on Sesshomaru's outfit but only it was pink. A young Kagome ran up to her smiling.  
  
_ "Mama look what I found!" She said holding up a dark rose for her mother to see.  
"Do you know what kind of rose this is?" Her mother asked pulling Kagome into her lap.  
"No."  
"This is my favorite flower. It is called a black rose because the purple is so dark it is almost looks black. They are extremely rare and can only be found here in Makai."  
"It smells like you Mama."  
"I suppose it does." She said smiling down at Kagome. "It's pretty."  
"But not as beautiful as you."  
"Mama can we one day get one at our garden at home?"  
"Yes, and you know what we can put it outside your room so you can always see it." She said placing the rose behind Kagome's ear and hugging her. Kagome's laughter rung out along with her mothers, a sound that only she could hear.  
_"Mother."She saw herself running up a grassy hill up to her mother where she waited with arms wide open. She pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome started laughing when her mother started tickling her on the ground.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIt was early afternoon now as Hiei walked into the garden. Even though he wouldn't admit it he felt bad how he had treated Kagome. He found her under the tree by the pond, unknown to him she had been there for hours since early that morning. Her gaze was distant but seemed to be focused in the water's surface but had a glazed over look to them. She sat perfectly still, not even looking up to smile at him like she usually did. He walked over to her, she didn't even move her gaze in the least."Kagome."Some where in the back of her mind she heard him but refused to turn her gaze away. As she watched the image of her mother on the water's surface she felt as though she was actually there and that she never left. It was times like these that it seemed so unreal that her mother was dead. Hiei was getting aggregated when she didn't respond to him. He moved so that he was in front of her, blocking her view of the pond. Kagome suddenly jerked back, her eyes refocused; widening a bit before going back to normal."Hiei? What are you doing here?"  
"Hn." He said sitting beside her but still leaving plenty of room.  
"The sun- it's all the way up there."  
"It usually does when it's noon."  
"Noon?"  
"Hn."  
"But-how." Hiei raised a questioning brow at her. "Oh nothing, time just seems to fly by quickly today is all." She said managing a smile. "Hiei...about last night and everything that has been going on. I am really sorry and I know you are mad at me. If there is a way for me to make it up for making you to do all of this, just tell me."  
"Get Koenma to release me from this mission."  
"Release you?"  
"You are capable of protecting yourself, if not that I am sure your father will be there. It is useless for me to have to do this."  
"I see." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I will go talk to him."  
"Hn." He said standing.  
"Have a good day." She called out as he left.OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOk don't get all upset because of this, I have an idea or two so I know what I am doing and this will all work out. This IS going to be a Hiei/Kagome story. But for all of you that read my other stories you know it takes a while before the peeps get together and all of that good stuff. But it will be worth it in the end. I am just winding the story around a bit so in the end it will be better; you'll see later on. Sorry about the long update, but I have big tests going on because the end of the school year and all. WISH ME LUCK! I will update as soon as I can. The next story in will update on is Unexpected Powers because I haven't update on that one in WEEKS and then my new story. Till next time, Bai-bai!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	16. Chapter 16: Past here we come

**Chapter 16:  
**  
**Disclaimer: We all know it but I am here to say it, I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.  
**

* * *

Kagome arrived at Koenma's office. He looked up from his work when she entered.  
  
"Kagome-."  
"I will make this quick seeing as I have other things to do. Release Hiei from having to protect me seeing as that WAS the mission you assigned him to." Kagome said cutting him off.  
"No, I do not need you getting hurt or anything. Besides they have nothing else to do at the time being."  
"I am not talking about all of them just Hiei." She said coldly.  
"Why, and why him?"  
"I am strong enough to protect myself he is just wasting his time when he has other things he could be doing. Besides if need be my Father will make sure nothing happens to me. I am perfectly fine without him. Release him." She ordered.  
"Fine, I don't have time for this. But if something happens I am not to blame."  
"If something happens I will take care of it." She said disappearing into a portal.

* * *

Kagome walked the city. She had gone home to see if Shippo wanted to do something but he had gone to Genkai's. Kagome didn't really feel like going there, she would see Hiei and she didn't feel like having to do that for some reason. Like always when she was in a gloomy mood she headed to the park to clear her mind.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome turned and Hiei.  
"Koenma released you so you can leave. I am sure you have things to do as do I." She said standing up from the bench she was sitting on.  
"Hn."  
"Now if you will excuse me." She said walking off.

* * *

It was nighttime and Kagome had gone to Genkai's to go pick up Shippo who was still over there. Everyone noticed when she came in that she was in a bad mood. They didn't know why and didn't bother to ask, not even Kagome was sure why. If she did she denied that, that was the reason why. Shippo was already asleep so Genkai offered that she stayed the night. Kagome agreed seeing that Hiei wasn't around and notified Sesshomaru.  
The one thing that Kagome loved the most was Genkai's lands at night, it reminded her of Makai. Demons lurked in the forests and she could walk on for forever and never tire. Kagome ran in a blur that couldn't be seen in the darkness but you could faintly make something out as she sped past a beam of moonlight. The faster she ran the farther it seemed she was away from everything. It all faded away in a blur, seeming if it would never catch up. In no time at all she was out of the forest that the demons lurked in. She now stood on the edge of a cliff that looked over where she had come. It was times like these that made her realize how much she missed the Fuddle Era. There was something there that couldn't be found anywhere else, not even Maki.  
Fear lurked there in the forests and heightened in the darkness of the night. There you never knew if you would live or die. If you weren't sure of your surroundings you could easily die. The humans lived in fear and where tales and myths were reality.  
  
"I need to go back, if just one last time." She told herself.  
  
She knew Shippo would love to go back; who wouldn't? That is if you were a demon. It was settled she would go back one last time. This would be great, Kagome was already excited about it.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Shippo!"  
  
But then there was Sesshomaru and everyone else. Well Koenma and everyone else could think she was off doing...some kind of mission or taking care of something. But she would have to tell Sesshomaru. He was after all her father and most likely worries even though he may not show it. She would tell Genkai because she was like her mother and she knew she wouldn't tell but the same couldn't be said for Enma. He would just have to think the same thing as everyone else, plus she loved worrying him. It was something she had always done ever since she was young. In all her excitement she never noticed a pair of ruby eyes watching her.  
  
"I have to go pick out some weapons!" She thought speeding off.

* * *

Hiei had no idea why he had followed her, why he was even watching her. Koenma had released him from this mission so it wasn't his responsibility. But he suddenly wanted to know what she was up to. Whatever it was she obviously had no intention on telling him. He would have gone into her mind if she didn't have that damn barrier around it. Hiei stood up from the branch he had been sitting on and took of in the direction she had gone in.

* * *

Kagome quietly went to her room trying not to wake everyone. Yusuke and the others had slept over again all in their own rooms and Shippo was sleeping in her room. Kagome went in looking at all the weapons trying to decide what to bring. She would bring her sword that she always used and she didn't have to bring a bow or arrows because she could form them out of her miko powers. A whip wouldn't be needed seeing as she could form one like Sesshomaru could. Her eyes landed on Hiraikotsu, her eyes lit up on the large boomerang.  
  
"That should be enough." She whispered quietly.  
  
Kagome went over to pick out an outfit, one that would go with the that era so she wouldn't stand out or at least not as much as she had before in her school uniform. She finally picked out a blue kimono with small green leaves on it. There were large slits on each side starting just blow her hips. The pants that were dark blue that stopped at her calves like Yoko's would. The shoes were dark blue and she would just use her mothers sash to tie it. She chose this to try and match Shippo's outfit seeing as he would just wear what he wore in the Fuddle Era. She would wait till the morning to do the other changes.  
  
"Mama what are you doing?" Shippo asked sitting up rubbing his eye. Kagome smiled down at him.  
"Shippo would you like to go back to the Fuddle Era with me for a little while. Not permanently but just for a visit?" Shippo instantly woke up, eyes large, and a huge smile stretched across his face.  
"Really?!"  
"Sh. You don't want to wake everyone else." She said trying to hold in her laughter. "Yes, I've been wanting to go back for a little while and I wanted to take you."  
"When are we going?"  
"I want to go in the morning after I get some rest. But before we do I have to tell my dad."  
"Sesshomaru or Enma?"  
"Sesshomaru of course and I will have to tell Genkai also."  
"What about everyone else?"  
"They can think I am in Makai doing something." She said smiling and hopping I bed. "You know the clothes you wore back then do you still have them? Or some like them?"  
"Yeah, I got some at Sesshomaru's."  
"Ok I want you to wear those. You can get them when we go tell Sesshomaru tomorrow. Now go to sleep." She said going to sleep as a pair of ruby eyes watches her from a tree.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo woke up early that morning. Kagome bathed and dressed quickly. Everyone was still asleep besides Genkai who always woke up early. Genkai understood why and told her to stay safe even though she knew Kagome would do the opposite of that. Kagome and Shippo quickly headed over to Sesshomaru's using a portal but not before Kagome told Genkai what to tell the others if they asked. She was to tell them that she and Shippo went to Makai to take care of some old business. Kagome and Shippo found Sesshomaru in his study.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said cheerfully walking I with a smile on her face.  
"Good morning." He said looking up from some papers.  
"I wanted to say good bye before me and Shippo left." "Good bye?" "Me and Shippo are going back to the Fuddle Era for a little while. Not permanently just for a little while. There isn't anything going on here and it -." "I see, you have my permission." "Really? Thank you! Uh...by any chance-." "No thank you. I have spent many years there already besides I have business in Makai to attend to." He said stopping her making what Kagome would call a smile. "Ok well Shippo needs to go change and I have to go make some changes to." She said as Shippo jumped off her shoulder and walked out the door with Kagome following.

* * *

Hiei woke up in the branch he was sleeping in. Using his Jagen eye he searched the grounds to see if Kagome was still there. He made somewhat of a frown when he found no trace of her. He was about to take off when he saw her walk up the shrine steps with Shippo on her shoulder. She and Shippo were both wearing similar blue kimono's and both seemed happy about something.  
  
"Come on Shippo, I have to get Hiraikotsu. I can't believe I forgot it." She said as she headed in.

"Do you really need it?" Shippo wined. "It could slow you down an-."

"You are acting just like Inuyasha. It never slowed down Sango you know and it wont slow me down."

"But don't you have enough weapons, and you are a demon on top of that."

"Well..."

"See I'm right." He said puffing his chest out.

"Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have aged at all. I am a bit surprised you don't act a bit more like Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha." She said jokingly. "I guess I won't bring it."

"Can we go now?" He asked in his usual winning tone.

"Yes."

"What about Ramen and chocolate?" He asked stopping her, as she was about to make a portal.

"Why? You want some?"

"We gotta bring some. It won't be the same without it. Pleaseeeeee mama!" He begged.

"Alright." She said laughing.

"Yea!" He said hopping off her shoulder and running inside.

"Hey I have to get a bag for it first!" She yelled running in after him.  
  
'So she hasn't left yet?' He thought grinning.  
  
He watched her with his Jagen eye as she walked through the house. She got a small black backpack and filled it with Raman, chocolate, and bottled water, and other things Shippo added to the list on the way. He rushed into the kitchen as she and Shippo hopped through a portal just making it though it himself.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo arrived just outside the old well house and quickly went in while no one was around. Hiei who just arrived seeing them enter the well house quickly followed.  
  
"Mama will it work still?" "No the last time I used it, it closed." Kagome said resting her hands on the well's rim while peering down into its dark depths. "But how can we get there if I won't work anymore?" "I have to reopen it." She said taking her hands off of the well. Before Shippo could ask Kagome's hands started to glow red.  
  
Kagome placed her hands over the well, her eyes were glowing the same as her hands. A flicker of blue was seen at the bottom of the well. Hiei hid in the shadows masking his aura so he couldn't be detected even though she was too preoccupied to notice him. A flicker of blue was seen again as a spark of red electricity came from Kagome's hands.  
  
"Shippo get back on my shoulder, it's almost opened." Shippo quickly got back onto her shoulder.  
  
A bolt of red electricity came from Kagome's hands meeting the blue light far below. As they meet they seemed to twirl around each other in a spiral, hanging there as everything else froze. A flash of purple light came from the well followed by the familiar blue light that brought a smile to Kagome's face. The light filled up the well house.  
  
"We're coming!" Kagome shouted excitedly jumping into the well.

"Onna what are you doing?" Hiei said walking over to the well looking down to find her and Shippo gone. "What is this? Only one way to find out." He said smirking as he jumped in after them.

* * *

"Ok before we go anywhere I have to make some changes first." Kagome said once they got out of the well.  
  
A green light surrounded Kagome, once it vanished Kagome stood there smiling, as was Shippo. Kagome had red hair, bright green eyes, and a foxtail matching Shippo's. Her sent was now of spicy cinnamon, cool waters, autumn leaves, and sweet country apples. To anyone that saw her and Shippo would say she was his mother. There was now a bit of her new sent mixed in with Shippo's adding to the affect.  
  
"You look just like me now! Like you are my real mama!" Shippo said happily, eyes sparkling. "I am your mama." She said smiling at him. "Ok if we ever go into a village our looks will change to that of a human in every way. Seeing as I am still young for a human you will have to be my younger brother so it will be believable."

"When we go to a village? So I'll look different?"

"Yep."

"CAN WE DO IT NOW?!"

"Sure." Kagome said laughing. "How about the one north east of here."

"Ok." He said as the two sped off.

* * *

Hiei who had just arrived before they left quickly noticed the change in sents and quickly jumped out of the well to see what was going on. He got out just in time to see Kagome before she and Shippo headed north in a blur. If he hadn't been there sooner he would have never believed that, that was Kagome. Everything about her was different, from her sent to her looks. If hadn't known better he would have thought she was the kits real mother. He was surprised that she could do such a thing. To change how you look is one thing but your sent as well is unheard of.  
  
"She has some explaining to do." He said before heading off after her.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo came to a stop a little ways from the village. Kagome's and Shippo's hair was now a reddish brown to appear more human like. Kagome's eyes were hazel and Shippo's were more of a mix between hazel and a dusty green. Their demon characteristics had either vanished or become more human like. To any demon or anyone that could actually tell there was no demon blood visible in their blood or in their aura. They appeared perfectly human.  
  
"The village should be just up ahead. Shippo you have been living with Sesshomaru ever since his era right?" Kagome asked stopping.  
"Yes."  
"Then why don't I remember you from when I was little, back when my mother was alive?" Kagome asked a bit confused on the subject.  
"I was off somewhere in Makai I think. Sesshomaru was making me train under some other kitsune. I don't think I was around a lot when you were old enough to remember cuz I was usually training." He said as she started to walk again.  
"Oh, that's odd if you think about it."  
"Hey! That means I'm older than you mama!"  
"Not funny." She said as they entered the village.  
"Hello can I help you?" Asked a man who looked to be about eighteen.  
"My younger brother and I were wondering if there might be a place we could stay for the night."  
"A place to stay?"  
"Yes. My younger brother and I used to live in the demon slayer village before it was destroyed by the evil half-breed by the name of Naraku."  
"I know of the village but they said the all of the demon slayers had been killed."  
"During the time of the attack I had taken my brother out for training dealing with low class demons at a neighboring village to the south. When we returned that is how we found our village. There was no one left so we were forced to leave."  
"I live at the castle just outside the village. I am the lord's nephew, I am sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. If you are looking for work I am sure my uncle could give you some. It wouldn't be to hard seeing as you come from demon slayers."  
"You are very kind, is he not brother." Kagome said bowing motioning for Shippo to do the same.  
"I didn't catch your name."  
"How very rude of me. This is my younger brother Kofuku and I am Hoseki."  
"It is nice to meet you, my name is Kento. If you would follow me."  
"The onna stays." Kagome turned and saw Hiei.  
"D-demon!" A villager shouted running away.  
"You're a demon slayer, you can take care of this right?" Kento said backing away in fright.  
"Yes. I suggest you get away from here." No sooner than she said that he did as she asked.  
"Explain."  
"Shippo." In a blue blur she and Shippo were off into the forest followed by Hiei. Their movements being watched by a pair of crimson eyes from the shadows.

* * *

So how was it? Sorry about the long update I was sick with a cold, **YES** a **COLD**; at this time of year. Then I had to go to my uncles wedding out of state. But I managed to put this up so be happy. I should be updating on 'After the Scars' next since that is the one I updated last...or first, well the one I haven't updated most recently. You figure it out. School gets out **THIS** Friday so I plan on updating A LOT more once I am out!!!! I hope or well plan to update a story a day. May change, we'll see on how it goes. You decide on how you would like me to do it and I'll decide from there. I got alot of ideas and i have finally figred how i want this story to go!!! I think it will be good but you'll have to judge that!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	17. Chapter 17: Into the tomb

Chapter 17:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome stopped in a nearby clearing. Her eyes were wide with fear and you could tell it as it flowed throughout her aura in waves. Shippo looked up at her from her arms in worry. Kagome's eyes darted around looking for something or someone.  
  
"Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked.  
  
"W-we have to go." Kagome said with fear coursing through her bones.  
  
"Where do you think you are going onna?" Kagome turned to see Hiei. Her fear sparked, Hiei raised a questioning brow.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Kagome asked Shippo.  
  
"Feel what mama?"  
  
"It's not safe." She said backing away in fear.  
  
"Onna quit the act I know who you are." Hiei said. Kagome's grip on Shippo tightened.  
  
"Mama it's just Hiei."  
  
"I won't let him take you from me, not again." Kagome said as she stepped back from a very confused Hiei. "I can feel him, his eyes barring down on me, he's watching me."  
  
"What are you talking about onna."  
  
"Come on Shippo!" Kagome said taking off to the well with Hiei hot on her tail.  
  
In only seconds she jumped through the well with Hiei right behind her.

* * *

Kagome quickly got out of the well landing on the ground in a crouching position, Shippo stood in front of her looking at her in worry.  
  
"What's wrong with you onna?" Hiei said jumping out of the well.  
  
"The well!" She said standing up and facing the well.  
  
"Mama you're scaring me." Shippo said as the well glowed red for a moment before going back to normal. Kagome and Shippo were now in their regular forms.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo." Kagome asked doing a 180 in her attitude and was now cheerful acting as nothing had happened. "How about we go get sweet snow?" (I just love calling it that!)  
  
"Ice-cream!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
"Let's go change first." She said creating a portal completely forgetting about Hiei.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Oh what do you wanna go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hn. But don't think I have forgotten about what just happened."  
  
"What did something happen?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You're paying." He said stepping through the portal with Kagome and Shippo following.

* * *

Kagome was now wearing black baggy cargo pants, a blue T-shirt, and plain flip-flops. Her hair was down and the sash was around her waist. Shippo was wearing blue cargo pants and a green shirt. As for Hiei, well for once he was wearing something different. He was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt that looked a couple sizes to big for him and blue baggy pants with the usual headband around his forehead. (I saw a picture of him like that and I just had to use it!)  
They had gone to the mall and were now all sitting at a table eating ice cream. Shippo sat eating his ice cream happily. Hiei ate his completely ignoring the others; Kagome seemed to think he was in love with it or something.  
  
"You know you could say thank you seeing as I bought it."  
  
"Thank you mama!" Shippo said, Kagome received some stares after that along with whispers. Hiei seemed to smile with what looked like amusement in his eyes about something.  
  
'And what's so funny?'  
  
'What the ningen's are thinking to your son's words.' He said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You being a mother.'  
  
'What do you mean by that? I am a perfectly good mother.'  
  
'Oh really, didn't seem like it.'  
  
'You'll regret your words.'  
  
'Hn. I doubt that.'  
  
"I can't believe you are doing this!" Kagome yelled standing up grabbing Shippo who had finished his ice cream and holding him in her arms. Whispers could be heard all around as all eyes were now on them. "I can't believe you want to leave our baby and me for some tramp!" She yelled fully enjoying his discomfort.  
  
"Daddy's leaving?!" Shippo said who was now playing along and began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry baby we can live without him. I am sure my parents will take us in seeing as we have no where to go." Kagome said who now had false tears running down her face.  
  
"Onna." He said. "Don't make a scene." He growled.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" She yelled tightening her grip on Shippo and shutting her eyes in fear.  
  
"Oh my, that poor girl! She has a child at such a young age."  
  
"Someone call the cops before he beats her."  
  
"I feel so sorry for that girl, he's going to leave her." These were what some were saying. Inside Kagome was laughing madly but outside she was crying; or at least it looked like she was. As soon as Hiei stood Kagome took off running leaving behind a very pissed Hiei.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo walked up the shrine steps to Genkai's laughing. They never saw Hiei later on at the mall so they assumed he left or the police came because someone told them that he beats her. Kagome and Shippo had gone shopping for a new outfit for her. Unfortunately Shippo had picked it out for her and she was forced to buy it. Kagome had yet to see what it looked like since Shippo refused for her to look at it.  
  
"Do I have to Shippo? If you wont even let me look at it I am afraid to see what it look like." Kagome said as they headed in.  
  
"Yes and actually there is two." He said smiling.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"No wait, three."  
  
"Three?!"  
  
"Uh...I think there is more than that."  
  
"How many did you pick out?!"  
  
"Uh...I'm not sure."  
  
"I better like them."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"That's what I am afraid of." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Now go put one on, the one with the yellow sash!" Shippo said pushing her inside while he stayed outside with everyone else.  
  
"Hey kid do you know what's wrong with Hiei." Yusuke asked.  
  
"He has been in a foul mood ever since he got back." Kurama said looking up into the tree Hiei was sitting in.  
  
"He's still mad?" Shippo said stepping back.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"Well..." Kurama and Yusuke bent down to hear him as he whispered it to them. Yusuke stated busting out laughing on the ground with tears in his eyes, as Kurama was restraining from laughing or risk being decapitated by a pissed Hiei.  
  
"Wear the head band to!" Shippo shouted inside knowing that Kagome could hear him.  
  
"What's she doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I picked out some outfits and she has to try them on and wear them." Shippo said.  
  
"Hey guys." Botan said appearing in the air on her oar. "Is Kagome here by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's needed for something, oh Hiei you are to."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Man of all the times I don't have to go on a mission." Yusuke said laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Yusuke?" Botan asked. Shippo got on Botan's shoulder and whispered it all in her ear. "Oh my, poor Hiei." Botan said covering her smile. "I'll go get Kagome, you go on ahead Hiei." Botan said creating a portal.  
  
"Hey Botan, what do you need?" Kagome asked walking out. All eyes went to her.  
  
"Doesn't that outfit look familiar?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kagome was wearing a fighting outfit. The top part was sleeveless and was a dark blue and had slits on each side of the leg starting just below the hip and on the other side of the top was red that you could see when she moved. There was a long sleeved shirt that went under it which was a light blue with a scarf neck like thing like the on Hiei wore only light blue instead of white. (If anyone knows what that damned thing is please tell me.) It tied with a yellow sash and had black pants underneath and black shoes. Her hair was in a bun with hair sticking out at the top and had a white headband around her forehead. As always her sword was at her side with her mother's sash wrapped around the hilt tightly. Yusuke's eye's widened when he remembered where he had seen those clothes before.  
  
"I know where I've seen that out fit before!" Yusuke said pointing.  
  
"Why is she dressed like Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at Shippo. "Shippo."  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Come here my adorable kit."  
  
"It looks good on you Kagome, I don't see why you are so upset." Botan said opening a portal. "Now come on Koenma needs you."  
  
"Not till I get my hands on that sneaky-." She was cut off as Botan grabbed her by the back of her clothes and pulled her into the portal.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled at Botan who was holding onto her once they got to Koenma's office.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, it's not to bad. He was only having fun. Like earlier with Hiei."  
  
"Well he deserved it." Kagome said crossing her arms and pouting. "Will you let me go so I can go change?"  
  
"No, you told Shippo that you would wear it and all."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"He told me." Botan said smiling.  
  
"Good you are here." Koenma said getting their attention.  
  
"And I am about to leave so I can change."  
  
"You can do that after you and Hiei do something for me."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes you to are doing this together."  
  
"Oh great, and let me guess the oh dark one if in the corner right now enjoying my predicament or is either annoyed by what I wear. So what do I have to do?"  
  
"There is an uproar in the central western lands in Makai. They seem to be looking for something of your mothers that lays with her in her tomb." Kagome quickly became serious at the sound of her mother.  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No. I thought it would be best if I sent you."  
  
"Then why him?"  
  
"Just in case. We are not sure what to expect."  
  
"Come on, I will not wait for you. You either keep up or get left behind." Kagome said to Hiei stepping through a portal that she had just made.

* * *

It was still about two hours before sun down in Makai as Hiei and Kagome appeared in the central western lands. Kagome's face was devoid of all emotions and her eyes that usually held warmth and life were now cold. Without warning Kagome took off with Hiei right behind her. Kagome ran through the thick forests in a blur. Memory sunk in as she made her way through familiar grounds. Kagome stopped once she reached a wide, open, grassy, field.  
  
"Milady; it is so nice to see you here. I do believe it has been awhile."  
  
"Jaken." Kagome said smiling at his bowing form.  
  
"Has father sent you or have you come on your own accord?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I see; then you do understand what is going on."  
  
"Yes, those filthy demons will pay for disrespecting your late mother."  
  
"Yes. Do you know if they have found it already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's go." She said as all three of them disappeared.

* * *

Kagome, Hiei, and Jaken all appeared in a field full of nothing else but wild flowers in bloom. Before them in the very center of it all laid a tall towers. It was similar to the leaning tower but only it wasn't leaning. At the very top waterfalls started falling all the way down to a pond that circled the tower. At the door was a bridge made of mahogany that led over the waters. The whole tower was made of beautiful white marble. Green vines climbed the outer walls all the way to the top as well as small white roses and the rare black rose. It seemed only right that black roses would decorate here, it was after all her mother's favorite next to jasmine. The dark purple roses climbed all the way to the top making the tower look magical and majestic. The sent of the flowers were pleasing to Kagome's senses, but the sent of the trespassing demons made her frown.  
  
"I warn you now Hiei, any disrespect to my mother and you will be killed on the spot." Kagome warned in an icy voice much like Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You are to kill any and every trespasser in here but no blood is to be spilt in the process, it would be disrespectful." Hiei mentally frowned at the idea of having to kill without spilling blood. Oh it could be done, but he enjoyed the blood better. But he understood why and would not do anything disrespectful in such a place.  
  
"Hn; is he coming?" He said.  
  
"Of course, he has been a servant of the family for centuries; far before I was even born."  
  
"Milady you look so much like you did back when the half-breed Naraku was alive."  
  
"Yes, I am sure my father has explained all of that to you."  
  
"Yes; but even though it has been not to long ago for you it has been centuries for myself."  
  
"Yes I understand; but we have things to do." She said as she made her way over the bridge and stopped at the tall double mahogany doors.  
  
On the two doors was the family crescent moon that stretched over both doors. Behind the moon was an inu-demon in their demon form. Vines were also carved into the large doors that wrapped around the moon with small flowers in bloom.  
  
"I am surprised the barrier let him through." Jaken said in disgust talking about Hiei.  
  
"The barrier has been weakened besides he is with me. Hiei is helping me with this just like you so at least show him some respect." Kagome said opening one of the large door entering.  
  
The three entered a dark corridor. Kagome took off the spell that had been masking her aura that Hiei hadn't even realized was there. Her power and aura were flowing freely now out into the corridor, lights lit up immediately. Purple drapes hung on the walls each had the family's symbol on them with silver trimming. On the ceiling above was a painting of the night sky. The stars seemed to move and the moon slowly changed from crescent to full; it must have been done by magic.  
  
"They shouldn't be able to get where her body was actually put to rest so that will give us some time to take care of them." Kagome said. "Jaken you know what to do, call if you need help."  
  
"Yes milady." He said bowing.  
  
"Hiei you can follow me or go out on your own." Kagome said taking off.

* * *

Kagome ran through the many halls killing each trespasser quickly and quietly. They never even sensed her to make the slightest noise before they were killed in whatever way that came to mind. Sometimes she lit them all on fire at once, but not so that anything else got caught up in flames. Other times she might snap their neck or kill them with her poisonous gases or the poison that would drip from her claws at will, leaving no trace of them. She would be sure to go back and clean up after wards. Kagome finally made her way to the top, she was sure Hiei and Jaken would take care of everything else down below. On top you could see the setting sun perfectly as a few stars managed to peak through the sky, as it slowly grew darker. Before her stood a tall, oval, mirror that turns around at a slow but surely pace. She narrowed her eyes at the figure before the mirror.  
  
"Who are you to trespass here?" Kagome asked in a cold voice that promised death.  
  
"It seems the portal wont let me through, what a shame."  
  
"You have no right to be here, you tarnish my mother's memory with your presence." Kagome said in disgust.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance know how to get in would you?" They asked completely ignoring what she had said.  
  
The figure was a male lightning demon. He had spiky fiery red hair with long blue bangs shaping his face and stunning crystal blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Yoko's only it was a deep royal blue. He turned and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"If you think I would help you to get to my mothers grave you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Oh but come now, I am sure you are curious as to what is there." He said grinning, his fang barely showing.  
  
"I will see it one day, but that time has yet to come."  
  
"Yes you are right, it's now." He said raising his hand.  
  
Kagome's whole body began to glow a golden color; she was frozen on the spot. He walked over to her at his own slow pace, as though he was admiring his work.  
  
"Now that's a good girl. Now tell me how o get in."  
  
"Only those with blood of the family may pass and even those must be powerful enough to pass."  
  
"Well then you better hope that you can pass and that you can bring me with you, because I am afraid your little friends won't be interrupting us."  
  
He dragged Kagome over to the mirror; Kagome couldn't control her body it was like he was. All the sudden Kagome raised her hand even though she was struggling inside not to. To her side the nameless demon was smiling evilly; his hand still tightly on her other arm. Kagome brought one of her claws on her right hands to her left making a diagonal cut in the palm of her hand. Kagome turned her hand face down letting the blood fall only to stop in midair. Something long and wavy came out of the mirror as it stopped in front of Kagome completely; it was like a ghostly mist wrapping around her. Her blood faded, being evaporated by the mist. She and her blood were approved for entrance.  
  
"Finish it." He growled impatiently.  
  
In an instant Kagome's body fell to the ground lifeless. The demon bent down picking her up before walking straight through the mirror and disappearing.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a grassy green hill. Here it was night time, the stars were out and the twin moons in the sky forever frozen in their crescent form. It was cloudless and would forever stay so. The scent of jasmine hung in the air as the wind blew softly bring back old memories. Kagome would have smiled if it weren't for the unwanted presence next to her.  
  
"What could possibly be here that you want?" Kagome asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh that is an easy question to answer. I came here on orders to deliver a message."  
  
"You did all of this for a message?!" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Your mothers murderer, they are closer than you think."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The little apparition, do not forget who he is. The forbidden one can never be trusted unless you are asking for pain and agony."  
  
"How can you think I would listen to any word that you say?"  
  
"Because if you want to live, to get your revenge you will; and I know you are a smart one." He said disappearing going back to where they had come.  
  
"Mother...what do I do?" She asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer before she herself disappeared.

* * *

It was now nighttime in Makai when she returned, whoever that was, was gone. Kagome sighed looking up into the night sky looking for an answer. This was all too strange, why would they go through all of this just to tell her that? Then again you can never be too careful, maybe she really couldn't trust Hiei. After all he was the Forbidden Child. Even though that is who and what he was; Kagome always liked to think the best of people, in spite of what evil they have done in the past. But then again there are those like Naraku that those kinds of things do not qualify for.  
  
"Milady we have rid this place of all of those filthy demons." Jaken said bowing with Hiei standing behind them.  
  
"Good, everything has been cleaned up?"  
  
"Yes, it is as though they were never here. Even those vile scents of theirs have been removed."  
  
"Good." Kagome said still looking at the sky. Kagome made a portal for them. "You two may leave. Jaken be sure to tell my father that this has been taken care of."  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." He said walking through.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I have to reconstruct the barriers and spells around here." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Hn. What was it earlier that made you so scared?" He asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing, I just got some bad memories is all. I freaked and ran. Nothing to worry about." She said managing one of her perfected fake smiles.  
  
"Hn." He said stepping through the portal.  
  
'Mother what can I believe. The past is catching up and I'm so alone. I don't know if I can do it.'

* * *

So? I hope it wasn't to bad and hey, it was a LITTLE longer than I usually write, so that's good. I think I finally got over this writer's block!!! And now that school is out I should be updating more often, or at least I plan to and this writer's block doesn't get in my way! So now go review!!!! I love to hear what all of you think about my story and I love your ideas!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	18. Chapter 18: Murderer?

Chapter 18:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. So you know what that means? You can't sue!

* * *

Kagome had just finished reconstructing all the barriers and spells around the tomb. She wasn't quiet ready to leave just yet. She loved it here, it felt like her mother was right there with her; something she never really had. In a way she was there, after all this was her resting-place. It was comforting, and that is something she needed at the moment; there was just to many things on her mind. She was so confused and hadn't a clue what to believe. There was no reason why she should believe that demon; it was all too strange. But then again, what if they were telling the truth? Could she give up the chance to get revenge for her mothers' death?  
As a child growing up she didn't really have a family. Her memories weren't all that good seeing as her family or what she knew had all been killed when she was still very young. She owed a lot to King Enma and Genkai, Koenma to. If it weren't for all of them who knows what may have happened or where she may have ended up, she could be dead for all she knew. She couldn't be sure what that demon said was true or not, after all her memories of that night weren't the best and besides she never got to see their face because of the hood over their head.  
There seemed like there was only one thing she could do. She would have to try and find out herself. She would have to watch Hiei closely just incase. Kagome had to know if he was the one or not, but if he was, could she do it? Would she be able to kill him, he was after all...her friend. Nothing more nothing less, right? Then an idea came to mind, maybe he was the one and he was just getting close enough to – no; Hiei would never do that! Things weren't right; she needed to straighten it all out before something happened.  
Kagome walked out checking to see if the barrier around the area was good enough before closing the massive doors.  
  
'Your decisions help decide which path you take; and that path decides your life. Which will I take?'  
  
"Better go see Koenma." She said taking off to Spirit World.

* * *

"Oh Kagome, so do you know what they were after?" Koenma asked. Kagome walked over sitting in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Everything is fine again. They just...wanted to talk to me." She said thinking about what had happened.  
  
"Talk to you?"  
  
"Tell me of Hiei's past."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I need to know for my own purposes."  
  
"His past is dark, he is after all the Forbidden Child. I don't think it is my place to tell you."  
  
"I see." She said standing.  
  
"What did they say to you?"  
  
"Who is behind my mother's death."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"I will not say, because I can not be sure. Something doesn't feel right about it all but I can not let what they told me be forgotten, I have to at least investigate some."  
  
"Kagome be careful for once."  
  
"Hn; I have to go." She said leaving. "I still need to change." She said smiling.

* * *

"What did Koenma need you for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh I see; so what did you two do?" Yusuke asked grinning.  
  
"Nothing of that kind." He said annoyed with the question. "It involved Kagome's Family."  
  
"Hiei; I would like to thank you for your help." Kagome said appearing.  
  
"When did you get her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Just now. Where is Shippo?"  
  
"He's at your place."  
  
"Oh; I will see you later I have to go."  
  
"You just got here." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I have things to take care of. I need to get some information on some things."  
  
"Maybe we could help." Kurama said.  
  
"No, this is something I have to take care of myself." She said leaving.  
  
"Something's bothering her." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, she was acting all..." Yusuke was saying.  
  
"Cold."  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

Kagome had taken a bath and changed clothes. She was now wearing an outfit similar to Genkai's but only it was black with red trimming and a red sash. Her hair was French braided and had a couple strands left down around her face. As always her sword was at her side. Kagome needed to see her father; he may be able to help her with what she needed. She stood outside his study door.  
  
"Enter." He said before she could knock. She walked in managing a smile; he frowned sensing something was troubling her. "What do you need? I trust everything went well from what Jaken tells me."  
  
"Yes; but the reason why they were there is troubling me."  
  
"Continue." He said as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"They wanted to talk to me. It was about mother's death."  
  
"What did they say."  
  
"They told me who was the one that was responsible for her death; but the way things happened last night, I am not sure."  
  
"That is only logical not to believe them. If you believed everything everyone told you, you would not be alive today."  
  
"Yes; but I can not just ignore what they said. What if it as true, can I just ignore that?"  
  
"What name did they give you?"  
  
"The Forbidden Child; Hiei."  
  
"I see; I understand why you are not ignoring this now."  
  
"Did you ever see what the demon looked like under the cloak?"  
  
"No. What ever you may remember is just as good as my knowledge. I could never find out; their tracks were covered to well to find anything out."  
  
"I though mother killed them?"  
  
"Yes; but you can never be sure. After all look at what a single half-breed can accomplish."  
  
"Yes, Naraku; I need to find out. For my brother and mother's sake."  
  
"Why did you return so quickly from the past? I would have thought you would stay longer. The kit seems to be worried for you because o some odd behavior."  
  
"In the past, I saw...sensed something. It felt familiar, like something out of a foggy dream. You only get a glimpse of the dream but that one thing is stuck within your mind. I am not sure what it was, but I know I didn't want to stay to find out."  
  
"The kit is busy today, so if you had any plans with him today cancel them."  
  
"What did he do?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"He is training due to his annoying antics that will one day get him killed."  
  
"Let me guess, killed by you?"  
  
"If it continues, I can not promise you that you won't wake up and fine him missing."  
  
"Oh come on, I am sure he was just having fun."  
  
"He will be in Makai till I decide he can return."  
  
"Now who do I have to have fun with?" She pouted.  
  
"If you are bored you can always train."  
  
"But I don't feel like it." She said sighing. "Well seeing as your not any fun I'm going to see Genkai."  
  
"Have it your way." He said waving his hand and going back to his work.

* * *

'Maybe it is best that Shippo isn't here at the moment.' Kagome thought as she walked up Genkai's shrine steps. 'I wouldn't be able to play with him as much as I would like being to focused on what is going on. I don't want to believe what that demon said, because I wouldn't want to have to kill Hiei. But if Hiei is the one, could he be after me?'  
  
Kagome smiled at the sight of the temple. It brought back a lot of happy memories, something she needed at the moment to relive her of her stress. It was always so quiet and peaceful here. Just then Kuwabara came running into her from behind.  
  
"Kuwabara get off of her before you kill her." Yusuke said walking up the shrine steps with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hu? Oh! Sorry." Kuwabara said getting off of her in a heartbeat.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said as Yusuke helped her up.  
  
"So what are you doing here and where's the kid?"  
  
"Oh Shippo is on punishment and is training in Makai and I came here to see Genkai. Plus I can come here if I want seeing as it is my home to." She said smiling.  
  
"Punishment? Training at his age?"  
  
"He's older than he looks, he's demon after all."  
  
"But he's still just a kid."  
  
"Well it was father that sent him off. I didn't know about it till I got back. I'm guessing it's one of his pranks. Well I'm going to go find Genkai."  
  
"Oh how was that mission?" He asked grinning.  
  
"It wasn't hard or anything if that's what you mean, but I'm guessing your not. Any ways it had to deal with Family stuff, so that was pretty much forgotten."  
  
"You still could have worn that outfit a bit longer. You looked hot in it." Kagome cast him a glare.  
  
"Well it got dirty."  
  
"Blood?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then what did you do that you didn't kill demons or something?"  
  
"Oh we killed demons a bunch of them, just had to do it without drawing blood."  
  
"No blood? I'm sure that went well with Hiei."  
  
"I told him if he did I would kill him. He understood, after all it was my Mother's tomb."  
  
"Tomb?"  
  
"Yes her barrel place. What happened to Kuwabara?" She asked noticing his disappearance.  
  
"I don't know, not my problem. He's around here somewhere."  
  
"Oh well, I have to go find Genkai." She said turning around waving.

* * *

Kagome walked inside suspecting to see Genkai but instead was greeted by Kurama.  
  
"Kurama? Do you know where Genkai is?"  
  
"She went to Spirit World for something."  
  
"Oh." Kagome said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I needed to talk with her about something."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"I could help." He said smiling. Over the time that the two had gotten to know each other Yoko had pretty much shut up and now they were all good friends.  
  
"Ok it has to deal with my mother's murderer."  
  
"Oh, continue."  
  
"Years ago when I was still very little and just a pup my mother died. Someone appeared and killed my older brother right before my eyes. I couldn't see what the murderer looked like seeing as they had a hood over their head. My father told the rest that had happened to me seeing as they forced me to run. My father had fought against the demon but nothing seemed to work so that's when my mother stepped in. After something's she let out a powerful blast of energy that killed her with it."  
  
"I see, is that all?"  
  
"Well not even my father knows what the demon looked like under the hood. From what he had thought the demon was destroyed in the attack without a trace. But lately things have been happening that are making me think twice about if that demon actually did die."  
  
"Well there is a possibility that the demon cold be alive."  
  
"But that's not the main problem."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No; in my mission that I had to do yesterday I had to go to my mother's tomb. Demons had somehow broken through all the barriers and gotten through all the spells and inside. From information that Koenma got they were looking for something that was supposed to be there. Turns out they wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Talk to you? That's odd."  
  
"By that point all of the demons had been taken care of and I was faced with the last one. He told me who was the murderer that night."  
  
"He did? Who?"  
  
"They said it was...promise you won't say."  
  
"I wont, but who was it?"  
  
"He said it was...Hiei."  
  
"Hiei? But Hiei wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"That's what I want to believe. But after all he is the Forbidden One, he may not do something like that today but from what I am told his past is very different."  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you are right."  
  
"But everything that happened yesterday, it was just so weird. They broke in and went through all that trouble just to talk to me. But I can't ignore what that demon said; what if it was him? I can't just ignore that."  
  
"I see your problem. But Hiei couldn't have done it, he would have been still a child like you were when it happened."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that before?! Thank you so much! You don't know how much you have helped me!" Kagome said hugging him real quick.  
  
"No problem at all." He said as Kagome released him.  
  
"But I feel so bad now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To actually think Hiei was the one. I actually thought he did such a thing. I am so horrible."  
  
"I'm sure he would understand."  
  
"Kurama can you do me a favor and never repeat what I had just told you to anyone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about some ice-cream? I'll go see if the others want some. Last time I checked there were a couple tubs in the freezer."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"What sounds good?" Yusuke asked walking in with Kuwabara behind him.  
  
"I was going to go ask you guys if you wanted some ice-cream; there are a couple tubs of it in the freezer."  
  
"Sure." Yusuke said sitting down.  
  
"Where's the old lady?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Spirit World I think." Kagome said from the kitchen. "Hey Yusuke."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go see if Hiei wants some, I think he's outside."  
  
"I just sat down; Kuwabara can."  
  
"But I asked you, so you can at least go do that while I fix you a bowel."  
  
"Fine." He said walking outside only to come in a minute later. "Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked sitting down.  
  
"He is helping Kagome."  
  
"Come and get it!" They heard Kagome yell.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama said as Hiei walked in and Yusuke went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hn." He said before walking into the kitchen and out again with a bowel of ice cream.  
  
"Kurama if you want some I suggest you get it before hey eat it all." Kagome said walking in with a bowel of ice cream and sitting down. Kurama smiled and walking into the kitchen. "Hi Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Fine be that way. Look thanks again for helping yesterday." She didn't get a reply.  
  
The two finished eating in silence. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before going to put her and Hiei's empty bowels in the sink. Kurama had offered to be on clean up duty so Kagome headed outside. It was another bright sunny day with clouds floating across the sky. She looked up at Hiei who was sitting on a branch up high in a tree. Hiei was looking off somewhere else; it had been like he had been avoiding her. Or at least he refused to look at her and talk to her as little as possible. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
'What's his problem?'  
  
"Hiei what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?' 'Yes I would.' 'But you already do.' 'Hiei just tell me.' 'What? You want to hear me say that I am the one that killed your brother?' 'Hiei-.' 'You disgust me.'  
  
"Hiei-." He landed in front of her.  
  
"What? Or are you just waiting for me to kill you like you think I did  
your brother?"  
  
"I'm sorry I thought that-."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"I was confused." She said tears welding up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't care. Emotions are for humans and humans are weak."  
  
"Humans aren't weak; they are a lot stronger than you will ever know." She said bitterly.  
  
"No, you are just confused." He said using her words against her. "All and every human that ever lived are weak. Their emotions make them weak." By that point Kagome had her hand on her sword.  
  
"I know several humans that could kill you; so don't you dare call them weak." She took her hand off the hilt of her sword.  
  
'Miroku, Sango.'  
  
"I doubt that." He snorted.  
  
_"The little apparition, do not forget who he is. The forbidden one can never be trusted unless you are asking for pain and agony."  
_  
"Hey what are you two up to now?" Yusuke asked coming outside with the others behind him.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome replied in a cold voice.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am fine." Not one emotion showed on her face.  
  
"What is with you two?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yusuke, please tell Genkai that I stopped by." Kagome said creating a portal.  
  
"If Hiei is the reason you're leaving you don't have to." Yusuke said.  
  
"No; it's just I have things to take care of. I am sorry I couldn't stay longer." Kagome said disappearing into the depths of the portal.  
  
"Why does Hiei have to go and make her mad?" Yusuke asked after she left.  
  
"Kagome is under a lot of stress at the moment; but I am sure whatever Hiei did didn't help the matter." Kurama said casting Hiei a glance.  
  
"The onna had accused me of the murderer of her family."  
  
"Not necessarily." Kurama said. "You should understand that Kagome didn't want to believe it that's why she asked me for help on the matter. But no matter who it would have been in her position or who was accused of being the murderer she just couldn't ignore that information given to her; even if she had been told it was her very own father."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You may want to know she has forgotten that information given to her that you were the murderer. But I am sure she doesn't think so highly of you at the moment." Kurama said in a calm voice.

* * *

Kagome was walking through the park at the moment. The sun was setting and only the brightest stars were able to shine so far as the moon slowly became visible. Kagome wasn't in the best mood at the moment. She had hurt Hiei; she didn't mean to. She was just under so much stress. What Hiei had said hurt her but when he started talking so badly of humans she couldn't just stand by and let him. Two people that she had come to know as friends were humans and strong ones at that. They were killed because of her, because she wasn't strong enough. If she had done that mission differently they would have lived. Disrespecting humans would be tarnishing their memories. Her family on both sides had never hated humans but the opposite; both on her father's and mother's side of the family. She had even once lived as a human. It was a hard thing to do on her last mission. When she would have to fight as a human and even had to train to become stronger to do it.  
A sigh escaped her mouth as her mind came back to the present and where she was. It was a beautiful night but yet she wasn't happy. All she wanted to do was go and say sorry to Hiei but it would be best if se waited a while for things to cool down a bit. Her whole body stiffened as her senses detected an unwanted presence.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It was a shame that you left before on our last meeting." The unknown figure spoke from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You left before I could have the chance to kill you myself."  
  
"Y-you?!"  
  
"It has been some time; please don't leave so soon this time."

* * *

Sorry for the long update. I would like to update a lot faster on all my stories than I have been but that damned writer's block that I had seems to have some leftover...stuff. But I'm working on it! I will update as soon as I can! If any on has any ideas or questions just ask!   
  
Inudemoness247 


	19. Chapter 19: Used

**Chapter 19:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH  
**

* * *

"Y-you?!"  
  
"It has been some time; please don't leave so soon this time."  
  
The figure was wearing a black hood hiding their appearance. Red eyes glowed from underneath, a sadistic grin barely seen. Kagome stepped back, her whole body tense. She quickly got into defense mode, her hand on the hilt of her sword just incase.  
  
"Why so scared? I thought you would be happy to see me."  
  
"You hide behind that hood yet again I see."  
  
"I do not hide."  
  
"Then show yourself."  
  
"As you wish." He said lowering his hood.  
  
He had shaggy black hair that went to his jaw. His eyes were dark, she couldn't tell if they were a dark purple or a dark red due to the red glow that surrounded them. His face seemed so familiar, where had she seen him before.  
  
"How did you live?"  
  
"Live? Through your mother's attack you mean?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I didn't." He said grinning.  
  
"Then how are you-."  
  
"I was reborn, life returned to me. I am here all because of you my dear. So I ask that this time you do not run like you have before."  
  
"So you are here to kill me?"  
  
"Kill you? Now why would I want to do that? After all my time waiting, searching, longing; killing you now wouldn't be any fun." He said walking up to her, only an arms distance away. "No, I intend to have some fun first." He said running a clawed finger over her left check; a small trail of blood ran down her face.  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Don't worry, the curtains shall rise only in a matter of time." In one quick motion Kagome unsheathed her sword going to swipe off his head only to meet air, he was gone.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Kagome there you are!" Botan said appearing out of no where on her oar.  
  
"Oh hi Botan."  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking at the cut on her face.  
  
"Oh this?" Kagome said touching the cut. "It's nothing. So what do you need?"  
  
"Koenma has a new mission for you."  
  
"Who do I have the pleasure of working with?"  
  
"No one, Koenma says you are to do this on your own."  
  
"Finally! Something good, let's go!" She said sheathing her sword and disappearing.

* * *

Kagome arrived to see Genkai standing by Koenma's desk. She cast them a happy smile as she walked over.  
  
"So what am I to do?" She asked.  
  
"This mission will be taken place in Makai."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"You are to take the normal procedures in disguising yourself."  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, its more fun that way." She said smiling. "So what am I to play as and what am I to do?"  
  
"You are to be the usual trouble maker; killing, crossing barriers, etc. This will make things easier."  
  
"Ok; so what am I supposed to be doing exactly?"  
  
"In each and every clan and upper ranking family there is a jewel that is the key to the clan's or family's power. We have word that they are in danger. If one were to have them, they would have enormous power. Even the weakest clans in the upper rank jewel would raise the power of who ever has it in their possessions. Usually the clan protects their own and if a whole clan is killed the jewel is destroyed. The lords and ladies of Makai have come to me with this and want them to be taken care of. We plan to take all of them destroyed."  
  
"Then I don't see why I have to go undercover for all of this." She said bored. "And what happens to the clans power or whatever?"  
  
"Taken care of; we have made up a new system. As for the undercover part; some may not want to give theirs up not agreeing with us."  
  
"Still."  
  
"And if someone is after them; we don't want anything to happen. They could take certain actions after finding out about our plans."  
  
"I'm still questionable about all of this but I'll do it. So why are you here Genkai."  
  
"He wanted my advice is all." She answered.  
  
"Well I will be in my room getting ready then I'll go."  
  
"Room?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I have a room here to. Also don't forget to play your part Koenma."  
  
"Well at least I can have some fun in this." Koenma said grinning.  
  
"You are to mean to them you know." Kagome said walking out. "Hey wait, that means I have to take care of my family as well?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Wait, our jewel was at- SHIT!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Or jewel was at my mother's tomb! The bastard got it!"  
  
"What?!" Koenma and Genkai yelled.  
  
"I'm going to have fun chasing that bastard down." Kagome said storming out.

* * *

"Hey grandma!" Yusuke yelled as Genkai arrived back. She had a look of worry on her face. "Why were you in Spirit World?"  
  
"None of you business." She snapped.  
  
"Hey; what's wrong with you?" She cast him a cold glare. "Sorry! Oh, Kagome stopped by." She ignored him and went inside.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How should I know." He said shrugging.  
  
_**Ring-Ring**_   
  
"What?" Yusuke asked answering his communicator.  
  
"You all have a new mission."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"This is important! Botan should be there with a portal any moment." He said as the screen went black.  
  
"Well let's go." He told everyone as a portal appeared.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on a tree limb in Makai. She had lavender a light shade of purple hair but it wasn't quite lavender but a bit darker. She had long dark blue bangs shaping her face and jade green eyes. The only markings she had were purple ones on her eyelids. She was wearing a green kimono that had three gold slash marks on each of the large sleeve arms. The kimono stopped just at her knees with slits running up the sides all the way to her waist. The sash was gold and the pants underneath were green and boots black. A sword was on her side as well as a steal fan.  
Kagome was running a hand through her waist length hair. She had already managed to get two of them. It was pretty much easy, and she didn't have to kill but five total out of the two. The lords and ladies knew who she was and what she was doing but played along due to Koenma's orders. The next one she was going after was Yoko's since she knew where that one was. It rested within Yoko, which so happens to be in Kurama. No problem though, Koenma had given her something that would help. After all, most of them did reside in the strongest or last remaining member of a clan.  
  
"Time to find the fox."

* * *

Yusuke and the others had arrived back at Genkai's. Koenma had told them a demon was going around stealing the high-ranking clans' jewels or whatever. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't really understand the whole thing seeing as they didn't know demon customs and such. But they did know that they had to track this demon down and get them back. Kurama and Hiei understood the importance of this mission; after all they both carried one.  
  
Kuwabara was inside with Yukina and Genkai and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were outside. Yusuke was complaining about how they were supposed to find this demon seeing as Koenma didn't have any information on this demon. He told them that the demon would come to them seeing as Yoko had one and his clan had been a powerful one at that.  
  
"So we have to wait for this demon to come to us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That is what Koenma told us." Kurama said.  
  
"But who knows how long that will take." Yusuke complained. "Or even if this demon will come. Shouldn't we be in Makai where the demon is?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well Koenma said we are to stay here and wait."  
  
"But demons don't really live here or at least powerful ones, so why would the demon come here." Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well there is Kagome's family. Her father and her whole family for that matter are very strong. They are one of the highest-ranking families. Actually her family I think has two."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Well her father then her mother."  
  
"Wouldn't they combine like they normally would?" Hiei asked from his place in a tree.  
  
"No not in this situation. Because who and what Kagome mother was... they remained separated."  
  
"Who and what she was?" Yusuke asked confused.  
  
"Kagome's mother was the leader of her kind. Her kind is rare and extremely powerful at that."  
  
"What was she exactly?"  
  
"An element."  
  
"So what about her dad; well I know he's strong from what I hear."  
  
"Well Lord Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands. Over time he received the ability to have control over fire after saving an element as well as some other powers; I believe that is how he met Kagome's mother."  
  
"So this demon should be after theirs to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, does Kagome know?"  
  
"I don't think so, Koenma only assigned us to this mission that I know of."  
  
"Well she should know, cuz the demon may be after her if she's carrying one."  
  
"I haven't seen her though since last time she was here."  
  
"Well we should go find her, it'll give us something to do." Yusuke said standing from his place on the porch.  
  
"You should be more concerned with yourself." Kurama turned meeting Kagome, though he didn't know it was her.  
  
Her sent was of spring rain and wild flowers. Her aura though felt ominous, they all got into defensive mode, Hiei now standing by them. She cast them all a wicked smile, a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Who I am is no importance to you though you can hand over your clans jewel Yoko Kurama."  
  
"How do you know that-." Kurama was saying.  
  
"I do my work as should you. Now be a good fox and give it to me." She said smiling.  
  
"It's not mine to give though I don't think he would give it to you though."  
  
"I don't care about you; I want the fox." She said as a black flute appeared in her hand with gold vines on it.  
  
"You're going to fight us with a flute?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kagome ignored him as she began to play. The sweet soft melody was heard all over the shrine. Soon after she began it put Yusuke into a sleeping sleep, put Hiei in a calm dreamy state, and calmed Kurama enough so that Yoko could get out.  
  
"Good foxy." She said as she stopped. Hiei snapped back but Yusuke and everyone else except Hiei, Yoko, and Kagome was asleep on the shrine grounds.  
  
"What did you do onna?" Hiei growled out unsheathing his blade.  
  
"Why hello Yoko, it is so nice of you to join me here. Would you mind in giving me your clans jewel?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Not to some weak demon like you." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, her attitude changing immediately.  
  
"Weak?" She said bitterly. Several glowing orbs appeared in the air around her; jewels of the clans she had taken. "You see this green one; I got this from a kitsune clan in the east. This gray-blue one was from a wolf tribe of the north. Oh and this purple one was from that sweet neko clan in the south." She said smiling.  
  
"The lord and lady of the south?!" Yoko said.  
  
"You lie onna, they aren't so weak to let someone like you get theirs."  
  
"Oh and this one." She said to a golden jewel floating in her hands. "I got from a little doggy not to far from here. I got it only minutes before I arrive here."  
  
"Kagome-." Yoko whispered.  
  
"Yes I do believe that is what that one called her; I think it was her father."  
  
"What did you do to her!?"  
  
"Oh nothing; now if you don't mind I will be taking yours now." She said a she began playing her flute again.  
  
'Sorry; but I have to guys.'  
  
"Wha-." Yoko was saying as the jewel came out of his body and to Kagome. As soon as she had it Yoko collapsed and into a deep sleep like Yusuke and everyone else.  
  
"Now I do believe you have one as well." She said turning to Hiei.  
  
"You die here onna." He said unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Not the correct answer."  
  
'Sorry Hiei, but Koenma told me to. I can't blow my cover.' She thought as the flute vanished and she took out her steel fan.  
  
"Seems I was beaten to get here first." Kagome turned to see 'him'; the black cloak hiding his features once again. "My, my; don't you have a lot already." He said grinning at her.  
  
_'Are you having fun?' He asked to her mentally. _

_'Shit! He knows who I am.' _

_'But of course.'_  
  
"Would you be a dear and hand those over so I can be on my way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know if we worked together we could get them faster."  
  
"I work alone."  
  
"From what I hear, you don't."  
  
"You heard wrong; though I wont give you can give me yours."  
  
"No can do." Kagome put the fan away and took out her sword.  
  
'How did he find out?'  
  
"Hiei!" Botan said popping in. Kagome turned startled eyes to her. "Koenma found out who-."  
  
"We already know." Hiei said. Botan looked finally realizing the two other people that were there.  
  
"Wait; two of them?" Botan asked.  
  
"Ah; Koenma's lackey." The figure from underneath the hood said. "This should be fun."  
  
Kagome charged at him while he wasn't looking with her sword. He stepped to the side getting a light cut on his shoulder. Botan looked at the two in confusion.  
  
"What's going on? Aren't they together?"  
  
"No." Hiei answered.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't always believe what you are told." He told Kagome as he dogged one of her attacks. "Your information was very misleading."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you are willing to do my work for me; but if you won't give them to me maybe I should hire someone else."  
  
"Wait- you!"  
  
"I always did want to play as Prince of Spirit World."  
  
"You told me to do this!?" She yelled. "But Genkai-."  
  
"Didn't suspect a thing either; quite surprising."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"Aw- now don't ruin the fun."  
  
"Kagome?" Botan asked.  
  
"Botan! Take these and give them to Koenma to take care of." Kagome said giving her all the clans' jewels. "I'll explain everything later. Go!" Kagome yelled, Botan quickly disappeared.  
  
"Now that wasn't such a good idea."  
  
"You think you can just use me you bastard!" Kagome yelled in anger as she returned to her normal form.  
  
"Kagome?" Hiei said surprised that it was her all along.  
  
"You know it's not such a good idea leaving your pup all alone."  
  
"Leave him alone! If you do so much as to-."  
  
"Now don't worry, I haven't done anything to him... yet." He said smirking.  
  
"You dared to go into my mother's tomb-."  
  
"Yes and I thank you for helping me retrieve her jewel." He said smirking again. "Bu you see; it isn't the same."  
  
"The same?"  
  
"The jewel you possess is so much greater." Kagome's eyes widened as she took a step back. "And I know exactly where it is."  
  
"I won't let you have it!"  
  
"Well, I don't think you can stop me."  
  
"But I can." Hiei said standing next to her.  
  
"But you see; not even you can stop me." He said as his eyes began to glow red.  
  
Kagome placed her hand over her heart clutching her chest in pain. She stumbled back a bit crying out in pain. It felt like something was eating away at her heart, a painful burning. She clutched where the jewel resided inside of her. Hiei looked at her in confusion, not sure what to do. Kagome fell to the ground curling up into a pall in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Now, I can't say. It would ruin the fun." He said vanishing; his laughing was still heard as he left.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" He asked kneeling down next to her. His hand on her shoulder and his usually non-emotional eyes were full of worry, concern, and confusion.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said not understanding what was going on.  
  
"T-the jewel." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"W-what happened?" Yusuke asked waking up rubbing his head.  
  
"Where did that girl go?" Yoko growled. "If she thinks she can get away with this-."  
  
"Ah!" Kagome screamed again.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Kagome?" Yusuke asked walking over.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Genkai asked walking out.  
  
"Kagome!" Yukina yelled running over with Genkai.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What happened?" Genkai asked kneeling down next to her.  
  
"The Shikon...it's...AH!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone around her was blown away as an enormous wave of energy came from her with her scream, knocking them all back and through a tree or two. Hiei quickly grasped onto her wrist not letting go. His claws going into her skin drawing blood that was instantly purified once it touched the air. A ball of purification seemed to surround her with Hiei trapped inside. The power threatened to eat Hiei alive; he knew it would kill him but he couldn't get free. He had let go of Kagome's wrist but the same hand he had been holding onto was now tightly onto his own wrist. She wouldn't let go; was she trying to kill him?  
  
'Stay with me... please.' She spoke to him in his mind.  
  
'Onna let go! I do not intend to die-.'  
  
'Look around you... you are not dying.' Hiei looked at himself. His cloak and shirt that he wore underneath had been purified already by the power but he was untouched.  
  
'But how? I-I am a demon; I should be purified.'  
  
'If that were true...I would have long since been gone. As long as you are with me, you will be unharmed, safe.'  
  
It was true he felt here in a place that he should be afraid, yes afraid. Any demon would be; this kind of power, purification power; it would kill the strongest of demons on impact but here he was untouched. A warm feeling coursed through him. Hiei stopped struggling and let the feeling run over him. It was like it was singing a soft lullaby that soothed him. Never in his life had he ever felt like this, at peace. Hiei pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. For some reason he felt like the felling would vanish at any moment, she had brought this feeling that now surrounded him. As long as she was close he knew this warmth wouldn't vanish. It was like a child reaching out for it's mother; as long as she was near the child the warmth and security that she brought would stay.  
  
'What's...happening?' He asked  
  
'Something was wrong... and now I'm using you.' She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
'Using me?'  
  
'I don't know why but... something about you... your aura; it saved me.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Thank-you.' She whispered into his mind as she fell into a sleeping state taking Hiei with her.

* * *

Yusuke stood up pushing a fallen tree limb off of him. He looked around to see the others standing as well. He rubbed his head that had a throbbing pain to it. Seems everyone else was in the same condition.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Yusuke asked walking over to the rest.  
  
"What is that thing?" Kuwabara asked pointing to a purple sphere in the middle of the area where Kagome and Hiei once sat.  
  
"Kagome and Hiei are inside aren't they?" Yukina asked.  
  
"What is it?" Yusuke asked looking at the sphere.  
  
"It is purification energy." Genkai said with her eyes locked onto the sphere.  
  
"A sphere of purification?" Kurama said who had returned. "But, Hiei's inside!" Genkai's eyes widened at his words. "He will be killed."  
  
"If he isn't already." Yusuke said quietly. "What about Kagome? She's a demon to."  
  
"She may be unaffected by it seeing as she has miko powers since she is an element and those powers could be hers, but I am unsure." Genkai said with worry showing in her eyes.  
  
The sphere seemed to flicker in and out till it finally dissipated leaving behind Kagome and Hiei lying on the ground in a sleeping state. Hiei's hand was lying across Kagome's waist loosely with her right hand holding onto his wrist.  
  
"They're alright." Yukina said in relief.  
  
"Let's go see if they are alright." Kurama said walking over.  
  
"Hey Hiei." Yusuke said nudging him with his foot; he didn't move to wake up only tightened his grip on Kagome a bit. Kurama chuckled a bit as Yusuke laughed.  
  
"They seem fine." Yukina said who was kneeling by them by their heads.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Yusuke said as he attempted to wake her up. "Yo Kagome!" He yelled in her ear.  
  
"They aren't waking up dimwit so give it a rest." Genkai said in a bored tone.  
  
"Well they aren't dead." Yusuke said. "I wonder what happened to that girl."  
  
"Girl?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah while you were inside that demon we were supposed to be looking for showed up and took Yoko's clan thing."  
  
"Uh guys." They all looked over to see Botan.  
  
"When did you get here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I've kinda been here, you just haven't noticed me." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh; what do you want?"  
  
"Koenma asked me to bring Kagome to Spirit World. It's important and can't wait."  
  
"Then you try waking them up." He said crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh; they are asleep. Well we just have to wake them up."  
  
"Tried it."  
  
"There's no way to wake them up. They'll wake up when they want to. Until then you have no choice but to wait." Genkai said.  
  
"And they don't seem to want to wake up any time soon." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Well that's a problem." She said taking out a communicator.  
  
"What is it Botan? Why aren't you back yet?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Uh – it seems Kagome is asleep."  
  
"Well wake her up."  
  
"That's the problem we can't. We can only wait till she wakes up on her own."  
  
"We can't wait for her! She has explaining to do! I'm going there." The screen went black.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kagome was stealing the jewels of the clans." Botan answered.

* * *

Well please review and tell me how it was. I got some stuff planed so I know how I want everything to go, just try and trust me on it. Sorry about taking so long to update, I had FINALLY got over that writer's block on my Sess/Kag story so I wanted to work on that first then my Yoko/Kurama/Kag story since I left everyone in tears on that one. As always I'll update as soon as I can! Nothing else to say for now so over and out!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	20. Chapter 20: His Reincarnation

Chapter 20:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

* * *

Koenma had arrived at Genkai's temple some time ago and was growing more impatient by the minute. Kagome and Hiei were still in the same state and place as they were before lying on the ground outside. They had attempted to move them inside but it was no use. Neither one would let go of the other and would tighten their hold on the other whenever someone would try to pull them apart. Yusuke was having fun with the situation, knowing the two would be embarrassed as hell when they woke up.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but be amused by the two and Kuwabara was having the time of his life making fun and laughing at Hiei while he was asleep knowing he couldn't get hurt for it. Genkai was calm as ever or as much as she could during the situation drinking tea on her porch. Botan was nerves because of the whole ordeal and wanted Kagome to wake up so Koenma could get answers. Koenma was ranting pacing back and forth sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"I really wish she would wake up." Botan said.  
  
"But they look so cute." Yukina said smiling at the two sleepers.  
  
"But still -." Botan said sighing.  
  
"Genkai please explain why they STILL haven't waken up." Koenma said as he paced.  
  
"Even though the purification powers didn't purify them it drained their energy. They won't wake up till they are ready to." She said taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Well she better wake up soon! Once father finds out – even if I wasn't the one that did it I'm always blamed! He always picks her side!" Koenma yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru! Good you're here!"  
  
"You called her father?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes explain." Sesshomaru said calmly. "And why is my daughter asleep outside?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Hiei; who in his mind was a little to close to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome was behind the stealing of jewels of the clans for some reason. I am STILL waiting for her to wake up to explain her actions!" Koenma yelled but mainly at a sleeping Kagome.  
  
"I told you, they will not wake up till they are good and ready." Genkai said yet again.  
  
"Please explain why my daughter is asleep on the ground along with hybrid."  
  
"Well that's not nice to call him that." Botan said, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Well isn't Kagome one in a way."  
  
"Death, I suggest you hold your tongue." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Now explain." He demanded.  
  
"Kagome and Hiei were wrapped up in a purification sphere. Though they were not harmed they were drained of energy."  
  
"I see." He said sitting down accepting the cup of tea Yukina offered him.  
  
"You said that Kagome was a hybrid?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You see a hybrid are the offspring of two different species or varieties; something or someone made by combing different elements. Considering who and what her mother was and who her father is, on some terms she is in a way." Koenma explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Genkai you said you know something about the situation?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes; what I thought was you called me to your office. You said a demon was going around stealing the clan jewels. You decided that it would be best for Kagome to take care of it so you called her in. You instructed her or what we thought was you to collect them before the other demon could." Genkai said taking another sip of he tea.  
  
"So it's both of your faults!" Koenma yelled. "Didn't you think it was a bit suspicious!?" He yelled. Genkai put her up down narrowing her eyes at Koenma.  
  
"And where were you when all of this happened?" She asked.  
  
_**Flash Back...**_  
  
We now see Koenma at a table filled with food.  
  
"Refill my drink!" Koenma yelled as he stuffed his face.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir!"  
  
_**... End Flashback**_  
  
"I was taking care of some business!" He yelled in defense. "And why would I ask her to do that!?"  
  
"Well you always were a little questionable." Yusuke said plopping down next to them.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Yusuke!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Everyone looked to see Kagome screaming; Kuwabara was standing over her. The next second Kuwabara was flying through the air.  
  
"Opps; sorry!" Kagome called.  
  
"Finally! Kagome you have some explaining to do!" Koenma said now standing next to her.  
  
"Oh hi." She said taking her hand off of Hiei's wrist and rubbing her eyes. "Why am I out – side?" She asked realizing Hiei's arm on her waist. Kagome quickly sat up blushing. "Uh – anyone care to explain?!"  
  
"The purification energy didn't harm you but it drained all of your energy as well as Hiei's." Botan said.  
  
"You can talk about that later! I need to know what's going on!" Koenma said in a demanding voice.  
  
"What are you-." Kagome stopped as the memories flooded back. Kagome's anger instantly spiked, red taking over the white in her eyes.  
  
A growl escaped her lips waking up Hiei. He quickly sat up letting go of her. Kagome's eyes darted around checking the area. Everyone except for Sesshomaru and Hiei took a step away from her. The sight of her eyes scaring the hell out of them. Where the white should have been was scarlet red and then a darker red where it normally was, followed by her black pupils.  
  
"Kagome, calm down." Sesshomaru instructed.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" Koenma asked.  
  
"None of your business." She answered coldly.  
  
"It is my business!" He yelled.  
  
"It's not because I am going to take care of it; this is a personal matter." She said standing along with Hiei.  
  
"I need to know what's going on! You killed demons in the Makai!" He shouted. Kagome's eyes glowed white for a moment.  
  
"They have been brought back to life and the jewels have been returned along with a letter explaining the situation to them all." She answered coldly.  
  
"What do you mean you-."  
  
"It's been taken care of so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"What about that other guy you were fighting?" Botan asked.  
  
"I will take care of him personally."  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru said stopping her. "You aren't going anywhere. You will get killed in your state."  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
"Then please tell me why this is so urgent since you have yet to explain who this demon is."  
  
'I need take care of this on my own. He has messed with me and if Sesshomaru finds out what he did he will go out there before I can. That bastard messed with me and it's me he's going to have to answer to.'  
  
"I need some air." Kagome said turning around to leave.  
  
"But you're outside already." Botan said.  
  
"Ok, then I just want to be away from all of you guys and be alone!" She yelled walking off in annoyance and anger.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Leave her alone. She is just stressed and needs some time alone." Genkai said.  
  
"Do you think it is alright to let her go off on her own when she's like this?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Someone follow her to make sure she doesn't kill something." Koenma said rubbing his temples.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said before going off after her. Sesshomaru moved to follow but Genkai stopped him.  
  
"Let it be; knowing Kagome she doesn't want someone around telling her what to do. It's better if she has someone more on a friend basis then someone that like a parent around her right now. Hiei will make sure nothing happens." Genkai said heading inside.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes in the direction they went.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Hiei. He would never try to do anything." Kurama said reassuring him.  
  
"Yeah, that would be the day he actually did do something." Yusuke said laughing.

* * *

Kagome was where she usually went when she wanted to be alone, Makai. Kagome was stuck in a rage. She had control of these things so that she wouldn't go around killing everything. He had used her, took her mother's stone, and even threatened her pup. Even though she couldn't see it because of the hood he wore she knew he had been smiling at her, at what he had made her do with her even knowing. She was sure he was off somewhere laughing at her. The thought of it all made her blood boil. Kagome's hands formed into fists, her claws digging into her flesh.  
  
'That bastard will pay.' She thought.  
  
Her eyes glowed red for a second, the red that had replaced the white in her eyes going a shade darker. Her temperature shot up and her blood felt like liquid fire. How could she just fall into his trap, believe everything he said? It made her feel weak, something she didn't like one bit.  
  
"Would you get out of the tree? I know you're there." Kagome said coldly not bothering to look in Hiei's direction.  
  
"Hn." He said landing on the ground next to her.  
  
"Let me guess they sent you to follow me."  
  
"You need to calm down." He said calmly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're eyes are bleeding red."  
  
"I have it under control."  
  
"The longer you have it built up like that the worse it's going to be."  
  
"He dared to use me... twice he tried and I didn't know a thing about it. He won't get away with it." Kagome said taking a step forward walking away. Hiei's hand shot out grabbing her by the arm stopping her. "Let go." She growled.  
  
"No."  
  
"I can easily purify you if you don't let go." She growled out.  
  
"Your energy is still drained and hasn't recovered enough to even do that unless you want to die in the process. If you tried to go after him now you would be killed leaving the pup all alone." He said in monotone.  
  
"Shippo-." She calmed down a bit. "Let go; I need to go check on Shippo."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Let go!" He said nothing but continued to look at her. "Why won't you all just leave me alone!" She yelled pulling out of his grasp, her gaze never leaving his. "I grew up alone and I don't need you all now! Things were fine till you all came and screwed it up!" She yelled, her anger spiking again.  
  
Kagome turned to leave but before she could get very far she had been knocked to the ground and onto her back. Hiei was on top of her; his hands holding her arms tightly while his knees were on her legs pinning her to the ground making it so she was unable to move. Kagome struggled trying to get him off of her but he only tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Let go!" She yelled.  
  
"Calm down." He said sternly; his eyes locked onto hers.  
  
"You don't understand... everything that happened...it was just like-." Kagome froze realization hitting her. "No it can't be." She said eyes wide and unfocused. White slowly returned the red vanishing except for her normal red colored eyes. "Get off of me! I need to go to Spirit World." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't have time for this Hiei. I don't care if I have to knock you unconscious or if you come; I need to find something out." Hiei quickly got off of her seeing that she had snapped back to normal. "Well are you coming?" She said creating a portal.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, come on!" She said grabbing his hand and jumping into the portal.

* * *

Kagome was now deep within the file room in Spirit World. Piles upon piles of files and papers surrounded her. She sat at the desk that was in the room among the many file cabinets and shelves. Hiei had left hours ago to go do something.  
  
"Where is it!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "The file must still be on the shelves." Kagome said to herself standing to go get it.  
  
Kagome walked along the many file cabinets till she stopped to open one. She dug through all of the files till she pulled one out then returning to the desk.  
  
"Let's see where did it -." She stopped as she read a piece of paper that was in the file. Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open slightly. "No... I was right." She said in a panicked yet shaky voice. "Shippo!" She said standing, the chair falling onto the ground.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hi Botan. I would love to stay but something came up." Kagome said making a portal and jumping through.  
  
"Hey wait! You could at least clean this up!" Botan yelled after her.

* * *

Kagome had gone straight back to Makai. She had to get to Shippo, she feared something had happened to him.  
  
"Mama!" Shippo cried when seeing her, attaching himself to her.  
  
"You're alright." She said in relief hugging him.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Shippo you're coming home with me."  
  
"Kagome! What brings you here?" Kagome turned to see an old friend of hers. She smiled at her kitsune friend.  
  
"I came to get Shippo."  
  
"I thought Sesshomaru wanted him to train."  
  
"He did, but I want Shippo home."  
  
"Does he know about this?"  
  
"It doesn't matter; he's my son not his." Kagome said. "Shippo do you need to get anything?"  
  
"No. Sesshomaru didn't even let me bring anything. He's over reacting." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of him." Kagome said bowing with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"No problem; always a pleasure."  
  
"Well I must go." Kagome said. "Maybe we can get together or something sometime."  
  
"Sure thing." He said waving as Kagome and Shippo went through a portal back to the Ningenkai.

* * *

Kagome was back at Genkai's. She and Shippo had taken a bath and had changed into some clean clothes. Shippo was wearing a navy blue cargo pants with a green T-shirt. Kagome had changed into black baggy pants. They had two belts on it like Hiei's did yet they were baggy like all of her other pants. She also wore a black muscle tank and fingerless gloves. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail to keep her hair out of her face and off her neck and wore black lace up boots that went up to just below her knees. She had her pants rolled up and tucked into her boots like people in the army did.  
  
"Mama what's wrong?" Shippo asked with a lollypop in his mouth.  
  
"Shippo...I want you to be careful. I would tell you... but I don't think I should right now."  
  
"Is it a mission?"  
  
"Not really. Just promise me that you will be careful alright; I don't want anything to happen to you." Kagome said sitting on her bed hugging him.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are the other's helping?"  
  
"No; they actually don't really know about this. I think it may be better if they don't. It's kind of a personal thing." She said standing and grabbing her sword off the wall and placing it at her side. "Tetsusaiga." She whispered holding her hands out; calling the sword.  
  
"The Tetsusaiga?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I thought full demons couldn't hold it." Shippo said confused.  
  
"Back in grandfathers tomb I was the one that pulled it out. Even though I didn't know it then I guess grandpa wanted me to be the one to pull it out." She said smiling and placing the sword at her side. "I need to train with it; you can watch if you like." She said walking out with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think that Genkai would like her land getting torn to pieces."  
  
"I know." Kagome said as they stepped outside. "Who should I use for practice?" Kagome asked gesturing to the Spirit Detectives who were all here.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah...he would be the most willing I suppose. Yusuke!" Kagome shouted getting his attention.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I need some help training, wanna help?" She asked  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"Good luck." Shippo said hopping off of Kagome's shoulder and onto the porch where everyone had gone to get out of the way so that the two could train.  
  
"Don't worry if I accidentally kill you I'll bring you back." Kagome said grinning.  
  
"Like you could kill me." Yusuke said getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome said unsheathing Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You're fighting with that piece of junk?" With a flick of her wrist Tetsusaiga transformed, Yusuke's eyes going wide.  
  
"Mama do the Wind Scar! I haven't seen that one in years!" Shippo yelled in excitement.  
  
"One Wind Scar coming up!" She yelled holding the massive blade over her head.  
  
"Spirit Gun!"  
  
"Wind Scar!" Yusuke quickly ran and jumped out of the way as soon as she released the attack.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled looking at the destruction. "What is that thing?!"  
  
"This is the Tetsusaiga, the sword with the power to slay one-hundred demons with one swing." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Mama see if he's strong enough for the Backlash wave!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"Well I would definitely kill him with that attack."  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing destroying my land?!" Genkai asked coming outside.  
  
"I was training! I was gonna fix it when I was done." Kagome said putting the sword away waving her hand, the damage vanishing.  
  
"Your father wants to see you." Genkai said calmly.  
  
"Uh...which?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Enma; why is there something I should know?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...well I'll go see him later."  
  
"He wants to see you now."  
  
"I'm busy." Kagome said. "Shippo stay here and remember what I told you."  
  
"Kagome; what's going on?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said looking down.  
  
"Mama; can I come?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, not this time. I need to go take care of some things. I would feel better if you were here with Genkai." She said turning and walking away. Shippo ran after her stopping her by the steps.  
  
"Mama what's wrong? You're acting weird." He asked. Kagome kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Shippo-." Kagome brought him into a hug. "Remember no matter what that I love you and always have."  
  
"Mama you aren't leaving are you."  
  
"Not if I don't have to. But right now I need to go take care of some things."  
  
"Mama can't you do it later? You said you would take me out to get ice cream."  
  
"Baby I'm sorry maybe Hiei will take you or someone will. If they wont tell them to do it as a favor for me." She said ruffling his hair.  
  
"I don't want you to go; because I have a feeling if you go I wont ever see you again." Kagome's eyes softened a bit. At that moment Kagome realized how much he had grown and changed over the years. "At least tell me who it is that you are going to go after."  
  
"I said I needed to go do something not go after someone."  
  
"I know but once you do that you'll go after them without saying goodbye." He said lowering his head, a tear rolling down his face and hitting the ground. "The way you're acting, it's like you know you aren't coming back."  
  
"If I tell you will you promise to stay here where I know you will be safe?"  
  
"Yes." He said nodding his head. Kagome picked him up hugging him close whispering something in his ear. Shippo's eyes widened. "But-." He said trying to argue.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me." She whispered hitting him in the back of his head making him pass out. Kagome picked him up carrying him to Genkai. "Take care of him for me please while I'm gone. He'll be mad at me, but he'll know it's for the best though he may not say it." She said placing him in Genkai's arms.  
  
"Kagome-." She said.  
  
"Thanks; oh can one of you do me a favor?" She asked smiling at everyone. "I had promised to take him to get ice cream but I can't right now so I was hoping one of you could when he wakes up. Thanks guys." She said not waiting to get an answer before she took off.  
  
"Hu; what was that all about?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Man, she knocked out her own kid." Yusuke said shaking his head.  
  
"He will be fine." Genkai said walking inside putting him on Kagome's bed in her room before coming back out.  
  
"What do you mean fine? He is just a little kid." Yusuke asked when she came back outside.  
  
"He is a lot older than he looks."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"He has been alive for over 500 hundred years."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.  
  
"If that were true he would look a lot older than he does. Even if he is demon." Kurama said.  
  
"I am sure you all know of Kagome's mission concerning the Shikon-No-Tama."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said.  
  
"She met Shippo then and adopted him. During the last battle she fought there Shippo had his soul stolen by a demon and everyone she knew had been killed. After Kagome had left with her life and the jewel Sesshomaru her father came across the area. He had heard that his younger half-brother had been killed and came to see if it were true. During some time the mirror of the demon that had stolen Shippo's soul was broken and Shippo's soul was returned. But something happened when it did making it so his body would no longer age. So he is forever to remain as you now see him."  
  
"Wow; that would make him older than Yoko." Yusuke said.  
  
"You said everyone she knew was killed?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You see in most of Kagome's missions she does not attach herself to them. But in this one she got wrapped up in it and the life she made. In each mission like that one she changes her appearance and everything making a false life to go along with it; a role-play in some ways. In this one she became a good friend with everyone and a mother to Shippo. She blames herself for everything that happened. All of the friends she knew were killed because of one demon that involved her mission."  
  
"Man." Yusuke said shaking his head. "Glad my missions aren't like that."  
  
"Mama!" They heard Shippo yell before running outside to where they all where. "No she left!" He said lowering his head.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be back." Yusuke said.  
  
"No she won't. She's gone and she won't come back to say goodbye." He said sniffing as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Shippo; where did she go?" Genkai asked sternly.  
  
"She's gonna die. This time she won't have anyone to help her." Shippo said as he continued to cry.  
  
"The onna left to go after her mother's murderer?" Hiei asked coldly.  
  
"It's more than that..."  
  
"She should have asked for our help."  
  
"The onna is stubborn."  
  
"Shippo." Genkai said in a way that demanded he tell her.  
  
"She is going after the one that killed her brother and her mother."  
  
"Sesshomaru will want to know-." Genkai was saying when Shippo interrupted her.  
  
"It's Naraku's reincarnation." Shippo said looking up; Genkai's eyes widened.  
  
"His reincarnation?" Genkai asked.  
  
"She made me promise to stay here. Mama said she had to go take care of something first but I know she'll go after him as soon as she's done with whatever it is. She can't do it alone." Shippo said as new tears fell.  
  
"The fool!" Genkai said. "Yusuke call Koenma and tell him what's going on!" Genkai snapped.  
  
"Hey where did Hiei go?" Kuwabara asked noticing he was no longer there.  
  
"He went after Kagome." Kurama said looking off into the distance in the direction the two had left.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this! So FINALLY you know; the one that killed her brother that night her mother died is none other than Naraku's reincarnation! And now Kagome's left to go after him. But hey she has her reasons, though you have to wait to find out what happens! Now please be a dear and go review! Bai-bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247 


End file.
